The Sickness (The Pretty Reckless)
by themadr33
Summary: It's a new beginning for our MC, he's finally catching a break from the bad, sad and cruel things happening to him and those he loves. He's now meeting old friends, making new ones and of course new enemies. PS This is L14, but you can understand it without prior knowledge. Things you need to know self explain themselves and it's a brand new beginning. Enjoy! Upd: Edited by zxzxzx


**The Sickness**

 ** _The Pretty Reckless_**

 **Chapter 1**

It's been almost 5 months since I rejected Father's proposal, I've been traveling, recently wandering for days without stop, I still haven't found what I'm looking for, if only I knew what exactly I'm searching for…

It's been a long journey, even I cannot walk forever.

As I walked further ahead I could see at the distance a small village, finally I can rest, after being followed by the Fallen the first months I haven't rest, I'm just tired of fighting for now.

I walked up to an old lady and kindly asked her for directions to the nearest resting house.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where the nearest resting house is?"

"Yes of course, it's a few minutes away, you need to head straight, it's the last house almost reaching the woods young one."

I thanked the old lady and moved on.

After reaching the house I continued to pay for the room.

"The room is cozy son, so you'll get a good night sleep, how many nights are you staying?"

"Only for 2 days."

"Very well, that'll be 10 gold coins, if you want we have food but it'll cost you 5 gold…"

As the man was talking, down the hall a middle age man was yelling at a hooded person, the man seemed angry but wasn't violent.

"Listen little girl, I want you out! You haven't paid in two days and I won't let you stay any longer."

"I need a place to stay Sir, I have nowhere else to go. Please help me. God will pay you in the afterlife."

"I need the money now, not in the afterlife. If you don't pay by nightfall I will kick you out."

The man left with those words and the girl with tears in her eyes headed out. She seems to be a nice girl which is having a difficult time.

"As I was saying son, 5 gold coins if you want to eat here."

"Here you go 50 gold coins. And instead of staying here I'll be staying in the woods behind this building."

"Then why are you giving me the money?"

"I'll pay for her, her debt and let her stay three more days."

"Are you sure son?"

After affirming my choice, I left to begin preparing a small tent to sleep in. I will have to hunt my own food. I better start hunting now, there must be some wild animals nearby.

As I walked further into the forest I felt that someone was following me. I looked around but there seems to be no one near me. A wild deer appeared in front of me while searching for something to eat, it suddenly collapsed before my eyes. I closed my distance with it and checked if it was still alive… It isn't. How is it possible for what seems to be a healthy animal to suddenly die?

"Excuse me Sir, how much money is this deer worth? It's missing a leg which I ate, but I just hunted him down and don't need the rest."

I went to the center of the town and offered a merchant the rest of the deer. The money will help me on my trip.

"This is a good looking deer. There aren't many around here and even less this big. I can give you 40 gold pieces for such fine meat."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

I left the man's stand and walked my way to the tent I had set. There seems to be a ruckus in the tavern nearby. A small hooded person seems to be fighting against 3 large men.

"What's wrong?! You lost, so give me my money!"

"Listen little girl you used magic, so the deals off. So there's no money."

"We also need to show you a lesson. Haha, let's teach that small body what the Fallen can do."

Fallen, are they the same who have been following me all along? I can't tell, Raquel was the only one I remember following me, but she doesn't seem to be here. It also appears to be the same girl who I saw at the resting house.

The fallen proceeded to grab the girl. They were about to undress her when she created a magic circle and backed them away. She's a wizard from what I can tell.

"Now you've done it girl, we're not only going to rape you but now we'll kill as well."

The young girl tried to attack once more but the Fallen redirected her attack as if nothing. The girl kept on firing them, but her attacks only gave them more reasons to kill her. I can't let the girl be killed, she seems to be innocent.

"Die bitch!"

As the Fallen was about to hit the girl, I swiftly closed my distance and stood in between the two. I grabbed the Fallen's arm and pushed him far behind. They don't seem to be above mid class. If no one else interferes this should be fairly easy. That's good because I'm just so tired, I wish to sleep and end the day already.

"Who the fuck do you think you are… Matesh?!"

"Matesh! Finally, I found you."

A woman appeared from the top of the tavern's roof after hearing my name. Not her again, why does she keep appearing in my way? As she landed on the ground everyone looked at her with shame. It's a reasonable reaction because she doesn't wear clothes, not even underwear. Raquel is so socially awkward; it actually embarrasses me to fight her.

"Who are you young girl?" She asked "Is she your new girlfriend Matesh? I see you have a thing for redheads and girls younger than you. You're such a pervert. I like that."

Raquel began licking the girl's neck and embracing her between her breasts. The girl was really dumbstruck; she didn't know how to react.

"Umm… what's happening?"

"Leave her alone Raquel, she's just a young girl I just met. I don't really know her."

"She's too beautiful to die so I hope that's true Matesh."

She closed her mouth to the girl's ear and said "Because he's mine."

Raquel gave an order and the rest of the Fallen prepared to attack me. I need to get them out of the town, that way I can fight without collateral damage.

"Fine, you finally caught me, now let's move, and just leave the girl alone."

"Very well darling, I'll leave her alone, Azazel-sama will be so proud of me. I finally caught you! After you left Azazel-sama asked me to persuade you to join us. I said I would and here I am."

"Then why aren't you persuading me to join you? You're just obligating me to join you. This isn't persuasion."

"What!? No. I'm pretty sure I'm persuading you correctly."

"Persuading is something like showing someone benefits in favor to the thing you're persuading them. This is not persuasion."

"Yes it is, you're trying to fool me to let you go. Let me tell you that's not going to work. Now that I have you I won't ever lose you again. Men, let's move now!"

I was handcuffed and about to be blindfolded when the small girl yelled at the Raquel and with her hand attacked. Or so it would seem… Instead the young girl tried to slap Raquel with her eyes closed, but since Raquel is much bigger than the girl, she instead slapped Raquel's breast.

"Let him go."

"Mmm… that felt good. Do it again." Said Raquel.

Well this is embarrassing and I didn't even do it. Why did she close her eyes? Everyone in the town is looking at us with awkward eyes.

"Raquel-sama, I think she tried to slap you."

"Are you sure she doesn't just like me." Raquel stopped to think, which is somewhat painful to see. "Hmm… now that I think about it, maybe you're right. Well don't just stand there, she tried to hurt your master, kill her."

Sigh… it seems I have to fight them inside the town after all. Oh well, the girl did try her best to stop them from taking me. I have to return the favor.

As the three fallen behind me closed their distance to the girl, I slammed my head to the first one knocking him over. I flipped my body and with all my strength cracked the second one's arm with my leg and finished him off kicking his face which broke his neck. As the first one was standing back up, I dodged the spear the third Fallen threw at me and using [Darkness Blessing] I transported behind the first and drove my knee to his spine.

"Why are you killing my men?! I taught you agreed to come with us. This is not nice Matesh!"

I ignored Raquel's tantrum and continued fighting. I used all my Touki and broke free from the special chains and swiftly dodged all the attacks Raquel and the last Fallen threw at me. I grabbed the Fallen arm and twisted it till it broke, I grabbed his wings and pushed his head with my foot until he died.

Now the only one left is Raquel. I don't really want to hurt Raquel, she helped me out the first time we met. Sigh… I need to knock her unconscious; she's not going to let me go.

Raquel was angry "No, no, no, they were my new subordinates. Now I have to get new ones. Matesh I'll have to take you by force." She began throwing light spears at me, I dodged or crushed them by striking them. Once close I transported directly behind her and rapidly stroke her nerve points, she quickly fell unconscious.

Well it's over now, I should leave the town and continue my way, it won't be long before they find me again. I'll transport her to Azazel's castle, that way I'll have more time to keep them away from me. I grabbed Raquel's body and transported her. Now that she's gone I'll be able to rest. It'll take a week for her to return here and by then I'll be long gone.

Well, it's getting late, I can rest for today. Tomorrow I'll get going. I was heading to my tent, when the girl began talking to me.

"That was amazing! How exactly did you do that!? You just beat up 4 Fallen Angels. You are incredible!"

"Training, that's all. Anyway you should leave girl. They might be back in a few days. It's been a pleasure girl, thanks for your help."

"Wait don't leave. I-I want to thank you properly. I don't have where to go but I know how to cook well. I have enough for food though, I can make something to eat as a thank you. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

The girl seems nice, I think I'll accept, all the fighting made me hungry. I told the girl I would join her and she got excited.

"There's just one problem we have to go to your house. Is it close?"

"I don't live here, but let's go to the resting house nearby instead."

"Very well."

We arrived minutes later to the Resting House after stopping by the market and buying roasted rabbit. The girl seems to have taken some money from the Fallen. Well I guess it's okay since they won't be needing it anymore.

"What's your room number?"

"It's number 4 but I totally forgot. I owe the owner some money, I don't know if he will let us in. I was going to pay him with the money I won from those guys but now that I bought the rabbit I'm missing enough money to pay him entirely."

"It's okay, I already paid for you. So let's move to your room. Excuse us sir".

The girl seemed puzzled but we continued to head for her room. She opened the door to her room and welcomed me in. Her room seems to be quite messy, sheets on the floor as well as her pillows and some of her clothes. She does seem like a person who is untidy and an extrovert. We sat on the ground of her room and she gave me a dish filled with rice with vegetables and the rabbit she bought at the market.

"Here you go. I hope you like the rice, I made it this morning."

"Thank you, it looks good."

As we were eating she seemed hyperactive, she wouldn't stop moving her legs or tapping her fork on the dish.

"Excuse me, I-I never asked for your name. How impolite of me, you saved my life and yet I was rude."

"It's fine don't worry, I'm Matesh Direy, nice meet you…"

"Vanessa, Vanessa Hope, nice to meet you too Matesh. Umm, Matesh… I was wondering when exactly you paid for my room. I didn't see you pay when we arrived."

"I saw you having problems with the owner of the house, I decided to pay for the room's debt and some more so you could stay a few more days."

"Really? B-but why? You don't even know me."

"That doesn't mean I can't or don't want to help you. It's just a good action I decided to perform for no reason. You really seemed desperate, a helping hand would benefit you."

"I don't know what to say. It seems I can't thank you enough. You're a good person Matesh."

She's the first person to think of me as good person in some while. Even so I don't think of myself as a good person, it's my nature to be neutral. Sigh… I must go. I need to rest early so I can leave first thing in the morning. The worst case scenario would be Azazel or someone from the Grigori coming to find me.

"So I was wonderi…"

"Thank you for the food, but I must go now. You must consider my warning, they could return and kill you. You should leave town. Anyway have a good night, it was a pleasure meeting you Vanessa."

"Ah. Yes, goodbye. Thanks again for saving me Matesh."

I walked out of her room and out of the Resting House. I continued to the tent I set up in the morning. Finally, there I laid down and went to sleep.

The next day early in the morning.

The sun seems to be rising earlier than yesterday. I woke up from the light of the sunrise hitting my eyes. I got up and was preparing to leave when I felt someone closing on me. I transported to the tree branch above me and waited to see who it was.

"Matesh, Matesh! He's things are still here maybe he'll come back. I should probably wait for him."

Vanessa, what does she need? I can't waste more time; I should leave here now. I would but I left something in my bag. Sigh… I need to wait until she decides to go away.

It's only been 3 minutes and she's already stood up, sat down, walked around my tent and now she seems tempted to search through my stuff. She really is impatient. I'm guessing she will entertain herself looking at my stuff. Maybe I should get down and ask her what she wants, I transported behind her and since she began to look in my stuff I decided I should scare her.

"Hi Vanessa!"

"Oh God! Don't kill me."

She jumped backed and from her hand shot a small odd looking magic. I dodged the magic power and looked at her. She seemed pretty scared and was telling me to step back.

"Oh please don't hurt me. I'm just waiting for my friend. I'm not trying to steal anything."

"Wait calm down. It's me Matesh."

"Oh, oh thank God. I couldn't see you, the sun was shining brightly from behind your head. Good morning Matesh."

"Good morning Vanessa. You came searching for me, right. How can I help you?"

She seemed pretty timid and could barely speak. Meantime, I was preparing my stuff to depart.

"M-Matesh, I... I w-was wondering i-if you could, if possible, I... mean I'm demanding. No wait n-not demanding it's your decision in the end. Asking if you can..."

It looks like this conversation won't move forward anytime soon. She's wondered into her own world where what she's saying makes perfect sense. Hmm… Now that I look closer at Vanessa she has a pretty face, I can't see the rest of her features since she continues to use that complete hood.

"Vanessa, just tell me what you need."

"W-Well I want you to please teach me martial arts. I'm not really a good fighter and if it weren't for you, I would have died yesterday. I was no match against those Fallen Angels. I realized my magic is not as good as I thought, I'm a wizard and I can't even defend myself with my magic. So I was wondering if you could train me. Will you please help me Matesh?"

I can't train her, I'm the one being followed by Devils and Fallen. I would just endanger her even more. Besides I'm on my own quest, I still don't know what I should do with my own life. Teaching someone is a long and tedious chore. It takes years for someone to learn to control their body and mind. I could teach her magic techniques, no, wait why am I considering this. She'll surely end up hurt just like everyone I grow to care about. I have to reject.

"I'm sorry, but I can't teach you. I have never taught someone before, I'm not a good teacher. You should look for someone else Vanessa."

"But I don't have anyone else, there are no fighters in these lands who would teach me. Everyone that can teach me is either an Exorcist, a Royal Guard or charges to teach. I taught you would teach me, seeing as you're a good person and all... please help me Matesh. I've been traveling just like you; I think someone is hunting me. I've ran into Devils and Fallen in many occasions ever since I turned 15. It's just a matter of time until one of them ends up killing me. I'm begging you Matesh please train me. I know how to cook, I can give you relaxing massages, I can help you with anything you ask but please help me."

Vanessa really appears to be desperate, but I can't. I can't place another burden over myself. This journey of mine was so I could stop and think about my life. He said that unless I resolve the problems within me, I would continue to hurt all those around me, including myself.

"Vanessa, I can't. It's not because of you, I just can't. I sincerely apologize but I must go now."

"I understand. Can I follow you to the next town at least, you said I had to move because the Fallen would be returning. Can I please accompany you? Only until we reach the next town."

Vanessa's right, maybe they'll come searching for her in order to find me. I guess I'll take her to the next town and then leave her. She'll be safe there. I just hope she doesn't continue with this idea of me training her. I replied to Vanessa that she could come along and we began to move.

It's now been half an hour and we haven't reached the next town. It seems like it's still a couple hours away. Vanessa already seems kind of bored. As Vanessa goes in front of me, I can see her with her long hood. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen Vanessa without her hood. I've only seen her face which has freckles, she does have a very cute face by the way with nice purple eyes. A very unique eye color. I don't know her age, but I would assume she's between 15 and 17 years old.

"Matesh do you know how much longer will it take for us to get to the next village? I'm starting to get bored. Hey, I know. Can you show me some of the moves you know? Or perhaps a technique that could help me get stronger?"

"Vanessa, I've seen you get bored very easily. You have no patience, which is essential for any kind of martial art."

I was on my way of telling her something important when she interrupted me.

"So is that the reason you don't want to show me, because I promise I can be patient. Just give me one chance please. I'll show you I can be the most patient person in the world."

"No. It's not because you're not patient. I have my reasons for not teaching you… personal reasons. But I'll tell you what, I'll show you a special technique that will help you get stronger both magically and physically. All you have to do is be patient until we get to the next village."

"Yes, yes, I'll do it. Thank you Matesh, thank you"

Vanessa had the biggest smile I've seen. She seemed very happy while smiling at me. So I smiled back to her.

Two hours had passed, and I couldn't really believe it Vanessa did it. She managed to be quiet and relaxed… well sometimes. She was a bit over active and it did seem like she was about to blow, but in the end, I think she was patient enough. When we reached the center of the small town Vanessa began to remind me of the promise I made her. I guess showing her just one simple technique isn't going to waste a lot of time, but I should get moving. Maybe just a quick and easy technique after eating.

"Fine very well, I'll show you but first let's get something to eat for breakfast. I'm really hungry. After that, I'll show you something."

Vanessa agreed and we searched for a place to eat nearby. We searched for a while, but we finally found a good place to eat. A somewhat abandoned place near the outskirts of the town. It seems like an old lady and her son are the only ones in charge, there are some people but the place seems rather empty. Vanessa and I asked for something to eat and the old lady attended us.

"What would you like to have for breakfast?" The old woman then continued to say all the dishes they had.

"I'll have the chicken breast and orange juice please."

"As well but instead of orange juice, I will have milk please."

We waited for a while. But after some time the meal came and we began to eat. As we ate I did notice Vanessa was more excited than usual. We quickly finished eating and then paid the old lady. Vanessa quickly asked where we would train, to which I replied that we needed to go to the outskirts of town and there, I would show her the technique.

We walked a few miles and finally arrived to the end of town. We were lucky to find a good place deep in the forest, green grass and waterfall right behind us. The perfect spot for training the mind.

"So are you going to teach me how to kick ass, something to make me stronger or perhaps you're going to teach me how to appear and disappear." She very quickly spoke.

"Actually, I'm just going to show you how to meditate properly so you can open one of your chakra points all by yourself. That way you can use more power when you need it."

"Okay, but will that make me stronger than a Fallen Angel and a Devil."

"Believe it or not, every Chakra Point you open gives you double the power and strength that you possess. I'll show you how to properly meditate and soon enough, you'll be able to open the first chakra point.

"That sounds amazing, okay, um so let's start"

"Very well, please sit down and now cross your legs just like me. Now place your hands just as I do, like if there were a small circle between them. Close your eyes, concentrate the flow of your magic in the circle, once you have enough magic in the circle, make it flow back to your body and make it flow back and forth… maintain this harmony."

"Is this going to make me stronger? Because I don't see how."

"Shush... Absolute silence please. You must fully concentrate on what you're doing or else it won't work. Understand?"

"Y-yes, sorry."

Finally, she began to really concentrate after a while. I can see her magic, she has an incredible amount, but doesn't know how to release it. She can only fire small amounts. If she meditates enough she'll be able to release all her magic someday. She can probably become one of the most powerful humans even more powerful than Mike, but if that were to happen it would be ages from now.

It's been over an hour now and Vanessa hasn't even moved. She finally understood what patience is. She does breathe heavily though… Wait, Vanessa! My scream woke her up. All this time I thought she was meditating; she was fast asleep.

"W-what! I didn't do it."

"Exactly, you didn't. It appears to me you can't be patient. Even if your life depends on it. I thought you wanted to learn how to become stronger?"

"Well yes, I apologize that was rude. I promise I won't do it anymore. Can we continue?" Her face seemed sincere.

"We can continue; I'll give you another hour. After that I can take you to eat. Before I leave I want to treat you a meal."

"So you are leaving? I taught you changed your mind." Vanessa said with teary eyes.

"Like I said, I have to travel by myself. Bringing you would be dangerous. Anyway are you going to train or not?"

She replied with a yes and began to meditate. I'll make sure she doesn't sleep again. Though she appears to be serious this time, realizing this is the only time I'm going to help her, must of encourage her to make an effort and really do the exercise.

After the hour passed, her flow of chakra and magic were at the same level as each other and increased a 30%, which is vastly impressive for the first deep meditations session. She learns quickly. It's almost sundown, I should take her to the inn in the middle of town so we can eat.

"Well done Vanessa. You should feel fresher and much more relaxed."

"I do. But did this actually make me stronger? I don't feel different in terms of strength."

"Results require patients as well. If you continue meditating every day, you'll see results soon enough. So, should we go and eat."

"Yes! All that meditation made me hungry. Can I order dessert Matesh?"

She made a cute face so I replied "Yeah, I'll buy dessert. Now let's go."

After walking half an hour, we reached the center of the town. We arrived at the inn and ordered something to eat. Vanessa began chatting with me about my journeys, but I didn't give her many details. I just told her the places I've been. It was small talk until she gave me a serious look.

"So you've never met a devil before?"

"Yes, I have. Most of them tried to kill me though."

"Yeah" She replied with a sad face. "That's all they do… kill and destroy. But someday…"

She ended that sentence with anger. I should just avoid the Devils when I talk to her. Maybe this will cheer her up.

"Hey Vanessa, look." I pointed at the person who was sitting next to what appears to be his wife. I created a small black hole in front of me and another above the man's head. I poured a small amount of water into the black hole and it landed in the man's head.

"Haha! Haha! How did you do that?"

"Haha, I have a Sacred Gear. Do you know what they are?"

"Yes I've met a man with a Sacred Gear before. He once helped me out, he could control water, he was really kind to me. What does your Sacred Gear do?"

"I have three, [Darkness Blessing] is what I just used, it makes me able to control darkness. It's for healing and I can also create black holes to transport stuff. I also have [Decision] with which I can control, change and even bend different things, no matter what it is."

"Incredible! What about the third one? What does it do?"

"Not much, it gives me extra control of darkness. Anyway once you finish we can leave and if you wish I can pay for a room so you can stay the night indoors."

Once again she reacted with a depressed face. As much as I enjoy her company, I can't let myself harm her.

"You are so opposed to the idea of me joining you, you must really think of me as a bother. I've been wondering for years ever since… and for the first time, I'm not alone. Sob, I do understand your feelings, I shall leave you alone and be on my way. Thanks for the food and the training Matesh."

She stood up and once she finished her sentence left. Sigh… it's better this way I would just end up hurting her. I called for the waiter and paid. I grabbed my stuff from beneath my chair and left. Once outside the inn I wanted to search for Vanessa and at least pay her the room for today, but Vanessa was long gone. Perhaps I should have said my goodbye after paying for her room. Should I go and look for her?

A couple of hours have passed and I'm on my way to the next town. I looked all over the town but Vanessa was nowhere to be seen. It's like she simply disappeared, even her aura and presence were gone. She must of ran away so I wouldn't see her again. Now I feel bad for her, she really seemed to be in despair. What could I have done? Taking her with me would be, for certain, her death. Sooner or later she would end to be… just like all those who once where around me. My decision was the only choice to keep her alive. I must continue my own path, wherever that may be.

I walked passed two small villages until I decided it was already too late to keep walking, Chaos may awaken this night. I continued to walk just a few minutes more and there was a small cabin which had the sign "Resting Place" in the front door. I decided to walk inside and ask for information.

"How can I help you sweaty." An old withered man asked me.

This place seems weird and it's not just because of the old man. There is a slight smell in the air, it's a familiar smell, yet I can't remember what it is? It could just be my imagination.

I asked the old man for information and after hearing everything I decided to stay. I paid the geezer and walked inside to the room he assigned me.

Sigh… I just can't stop thinking about Vanessa. For all I know she could be sleeping in the woods. Don't think about. I should rest, close my eyes and stop from thinking about Vanessa. She should be okay. I laid down on my bed and began to sleep.

I cannot see, everything is dark. It's so dark even I can't see. The blackness covered all. Where am I. All was silent until a bright light appeared in front of me and a soft voice called to me.

"Matesh, how I longed for your company once again. You left me alone. You left everyone behind… why?"

"Lily? I-I didn't want hurt you, or anyone else. My brothers, my mother… you, I've hurt you all. I'm, I'm just distancing myself so I can't harm you."

"What good does distancing from us do? All involved get hurt equally. Your happiness, our happiness fades away the more you stray from us. It seems as though you believe happiness is not for you. The presence of Chaos does not mean Peace can't be found. Give yourself a chance to feel love and loved once more."

"By whom? I have no one. I'm alone."

"You have found another light. Go back for it. You will find your lost self within another. Teach and be taught. Follow the shining light… Promise me you will."

"Sob… I will. I promise."

The light vanished, all was darkness once again. The ground trembled, the space turned into a place I needed to escape from. My heart was pounding intensely, so much I could hear every beat coming from it. I could feel everything was shaking. I felt dreadful once the voice I feared most was heard.

[Promise what?! You think the light will save you. I assure you the only thing that will happen is pain. Just like with everything else, it will end!]

The voice ended with a tremendous roar and I woke up sweating. Once again haunted by him.

Deep breath…

Was Lily talking about Vanessa, the light? I tried not to hurt her and so I left her. This is the first time I see Lily in one of my dreams, a sign? Perhaps I should go back for Vanessa, her company wouldn't hurt. But what if she dies, because of me. No! I will train her so she can defend herself and I myself must get stronger to defeat what could harm her. I will protect her. Yes, I will go back and take her with me.

I transported back to the town where I left Vanessa. But after searching and asking for her, I was unable to find her. I was asking the last local when a man that was walking away from the woods heard me talking.

"So you haven't seen the girl? She's this size and is always wearing a brown hood that covers her entire body."

"I saw the girl! But forget about her she's dead."

What was the man talking about? "Are you sure it's the girl I'm talking about? Where is she?"

"I saw her a few minutes ago, she was kidnapped by the witches. I'm so sorry man. She's probably dead by now, those witches eat young people you know."

I don't know if she's Vanessa but if she is and dies because I didn't do anything. I have to go.

"Where did the witches take the girl?"

"I don't know? It's said that the witches take the children to a cabin where their master rapes and kills them, there they also make candy and food with their parts. That's all I know. I don't know where their new cabin is though?"

"The new one? You know where the last one is?"

"Yes I once escaped from their clutches. But they moved a few days ago, how can the old cabin help you?"

I told the man to give me directions to the old cabin and he did. The man accompanied me to a cabin positioned at a hill nearby. I thanked the man and let him leave, he seemed to be scared and it looked like he didn't want to enter the cabin. Once I got inside the cabin, a very strong smell pierced my nose. What's this smell? I searched the cabin and in a small room, several body parts were scattered through it. It appears to be the kitchen of the cabin. Wait… that smell is coming from here, it's all of these body parts. Between the smell of the rotten body parts was a familiar smell. I just smelled this today. Damn it! How could I have missed it. The smell of blood was very subtle, but I knew I smelled it, I just couldn't remember it.

The place where I was staying is the new cabin for the witches. I need to get there quickly. I transported back to the outside of the cabin I was staying in. There are no lights visible from the outside of the cabin. I should enter but if I enter from the front door they'll probably hear me. I'll transport back to my room, I suspect they wanted to kill me as well, so by now they should have checked my room hoping to find me and attack me. If not, then I'll have to this the more direct way.

I transported back to my room. They have already raided my room and have taken some of my belongings. I checked if no one was at the corridor straight from my room and after confirming it was empty, transported there. I walked through the corridor and checked every room for the slightest noise but they were all empty. I got to the end of the corridor and stuck my head out so I could see if someone was at the front desk. It appears no one is here, but why can I sense magic. I looked at the front desk and I could feel the floor creak. An underground door. It's almost certain they should be here; I don't want to alarm them just yet. I transformed into a small spider with [Decision] and crawled through the small opening.

There appears to be another corridor and at the end a door. I can hear a slight scream, it is Vanessa. She sounds like she needs help. I decided to hurry, I transformed back to normal and ran to the door. I shouldn't just barge in; they could quickly hurt Vanessa before I can even do anything. Or I could stop them from continuing to hurt her in this instance. I'll just have to believe in my speed.

I kicked the door open and the old man was just about to cut Vanessa's arm, I could see the knife just roughly inside Vanessa. There were three women inside the room as well.

I quickly transported by the old man's side, grabbed his hand and twisted it making him drop the knife which I quickly grabbed. I then roughly pushed him in front of me where a woman had just launched a magic spell. The man began to burn when hit. I kicked him towards the woman and threw the knife to the next witch, penetrating her skull with it. The third witch shot a powerful spell at me but I used [Darkness Blessing] and created a black hole in front of me engulfing the magic and making it vanish completely. I appeared behind her and snapped her neck. Now only one witch is left, I was about to run towards her but a magic sphere hit her and she was knocked down. Vanessa had enough strength to kill the last one.

"Let me see your wound Vanessa."

Vanessa was baffled but also happy I came back for her.

"You came to rescue me? Why? How did you know I was here?"

"I was about to come back for you, when I heard you've been kidnapped. I can't let my future student die before we begin to train."

"You'll agree to teach me? It's probably the first time I feel so much pain and happiness at the same time."

Vanessa said with a bright smile. Even now she appears to be cheerful. Maybe it was a good idea to come back for her, perhaps this is what I was searching for. I feel relieved she's fine.

"Now take a deep breath, this will hurt."

"What are you going to do?"

"Cure that wound with my Sacred Gear. But it hurts plenty, so be prepared."

"Okay, I'm ready."

I'll use [Darkness Blessing] and cure her, there appears to be no more enemies so it should be okay for me to waste half my energy. Vanessa began to scream plenty when I began the process of my Darkness entering and healing her. Last time I used this I couldn't feel my power restored until the third day. I hope the time has shortened since then. I finished quickly and the Darkness returned to me.

"Amazing it's like if nothing had ever happened to me. Thank you Matesh."

I unchained her and she rapidly stood up and hugged me.

"It was nothing. Come let's move out from this place."

We got to the front desk and there I searched for clues as to how many witches were living here. If it only was those four we could stay the night without having to be concerned for more witches appearing. After searching the entire cabin there was only indications of four people leaving here. So I decided we stay the night at the cabin, of course for extra protection I would place a small barrier just in case.

"We should be okay for the night. I have placed a small barrier just in case so you don't have to worry. So, good night."

"Wait, where do I sleep?"

"Just grab a room, any room will do. Just choose one."

"M-Matesh can I sleep beside you. Just for tonight of course. It would really help me sleep. May I?"

She must still be scared. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, but I may not let you sleep all night."

She looked at me with a surprised face. "What do you mean?"

She must of thought something different from what I meant. "I mean; I usually don't sleep. I have insomnia, I can't sleep sometimes."

"Oh… no, don't worry it doesn't bother me. So let's go to bed! Wait, I mean let's go to sleep. Yeah that's it."

We entered the room and since there were no lights, she mustn't see much. We finally laid on the bed and just before she slept she said "Matesh, thank you for everything. Saving me twice now, and for the opportunity of being your student. I really appreciate it. Sob, I promise I won't let you down, I'll definitely become the best fighter, well after you of course."

"I'll be sure to make you keep that promise. Now get a good night sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Of course, good night."

She instantly fell asleep. As for me, I'm just thinking about all the good things that have happened to me before. I somehow ended up sleeping peacefully, something that hasn't happened to me since I lived with my family.

 **Chapter 2**

The next day was the first day in a long time I actually felt completely rested. I was just waking up when Vanessa moved. I realized I had been hugging her all night long. I know as of now for a fact, because of past experiences, that I do move when I sleep. She hasn't awakened yet, I should probably move, I don't want to make this situation weird for her. I gently moved my arms away from her and got up from bed. I walked towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. Once I got out of the shower Vanessa was just waking up.

"Good morning Vanessa. You seem rested."

"Good morning Matesh. I slept fine, how about you?"

"Yeah, it was a good restful night. So hurry up, we'll be leaving in just a while. You should take a quick shower to freshen up. Today's your first day of training."

"Woohoo! I'll be right out."

Vanessa rushed to the bathroom and began to shower. In the mean time I walked through the cabin searching for my stuff. I walked up to the front desk of the cabin and there I found a substantial amount of money in one of the drawers. I took out the money and in between it a letter fell. I grabbed the letter, opened it and continued to read.

"Matesh, I'm ready. Oh god. Where did you get all that money!?"

"I just found this here. Well anyway we should move on. We'll take this money with us. They surely took this from their victims so there's no problem on us taking it."

"There's so much money we'll need a lot bags."

"Yeah, or we could do this." I used [Decision] and made the money smaller.

"Amazing, you can do anything. That will make it easier. So, Matesh were to?"

"We should keep moving straight. I want to reach the city of Naples by nightfall, it's safer for us to stay there, we can even stay plenty of days. The Exorcist have the city watched over so we'll be seeing less enemies. That way we can focus more on your training. I bought a small house there some time ago, we can stay there."

"Sounds perfect, let's not waste time and move on!"

I grabbed my bag and headed on with her. She's aflutter with the idea of me training her. As for me, I still can't decide how I should train her. Hmm… perhaps I should train her into strengthening her mana, chakra and magic so she can deliver precise and devastating magic attacks, or should I focus more on her physical abilities and train her on increasing strength, agility and technique. I can't train her on both styles at the same time, that would lead to less improvement over time. I should focus on what she doesn't possess at the moment which is physical abilities and then her magic abilities.

"Matesh we've been walking since dawn; it's been an hour already aren't you hungry? I'm starving!"

"Oh sorry, I don't really feel hungry but you're right we should stop and eat something. There appears to be a small tavern at that corner, let's go inside and see what they serve."

At the tavern we asked what they served and since Vanessa seemed to like it we order something to eat. Once we finished eating our meal we paid the owner and continued to walk.

"So Matesh when do we begin my official training?"

"We'll have to pass through a large section of the woods, once we find a good place we can train for one hour, then we should continue to walk for two hours approximately and find a good inn to eat. If there aren't any setbacks we should arrive by sundown at Naples."

"You seem to have everything planned. The only thing I would like to change is how much time we train. I'd at least like two hours to train. Could it possible Matesh?"

"If one hour isn't enough for you, I can surely make you perform exercises while walking towards Naples. I wouldn't recommend it though; you'll certainly tire yourself halfway."

"No, I'll do it! I want to become strong as soon as possible, I don't want to depend on you forever. Be strict with me, I can do it."

"Fine, if you insist. Let's leave that for later though. Right now, let's enjoy the walk."

Vanessa and I continued to walk for hours until we found a nice spot in the woods. I ordered Vanessa to take a sit as if she were about to meditate and told her what exactly we were about to do and how she would have to do it.

"Do you remember the meditation pose I thought you yesterday. Please sit down like that. Now I will first train your physical abilities once you mastered that training, I'll train you to increase your magic abilities like increasing it and to better take control of it."

"Sounds good, your training me in the thing I most lack first."

"Yes, right now you depend only on your magic which at the moment is powerless against even low-class beings. I see more potential on your magic powers and once you begin training your body, you'll be able to control more magic. Now about your physical training, first things first, your strength. You will increase your strength with normal training, pushups, squads, etc. Once normal training isn't enough we'll pass into the more advance stuff and I'll begin teaching you fighting techniques."

"I'm so excited right now. I can't believe I finally have someone to teach me all of this. Matesh I have to thank you first of all. And since you're now my teacher I feel the need to call you Master, is that okay with you?"

"It'll feel nice to be called Master so why not. You can call me that only when we train or are with someone else. I would feel weird for you to call me Master always, when were alone and not training just call me Matesh. Okay?"

Yeah. I wouldn't feel comfortable with Vanessa addressing me as Master at all times. Though being addressed as Master has always felt weird to me.

"Sure, no problem. So Master tell me how to start."

"Listen first thing you have to do is leg exercises, squats, gluteus kicks, leg curls and calf raises. Do as many as you can of each exercise once. The next day you proceed with the same exercise you'll have to do at least a 50% better, so remember how much repetitions of each exercise you do. The same will happen with the rest of the exercises but for now only leg exercises. So begin. I'll be meditating in the meantime so please, proceed with silence."

"Yes Master!"

I sat down and began meditating, I myself must continue to master my Sacred Gears. Between the books of Father, I found one about Decision and all it can do. I only saw the first pages and so I only know some of the stuff it can do. Change the essence of things is what I'm most interested in. I want to take that to the next level. Unlocking the full potential of my Sacred Gears can be the ultimate power, now that I know they aren't normal Sacred Gears and their potential is limitless I can further advance my skills by tenfold.

If only I would've taken some books from my Father's library, I decided to leave before I had a chance to really take advantage of all that was at my disposal. I rejected the offering of taking them. I didn't feel right accepting them. Well that's all in the past now, I can't ask for a favor after I left. He's probably disappointed of me just like my brothers are.

"37-38-39-40"

Vanessa is doing well, I promised to myself I would also get stronger. Very well I need to train as well. I'll concentrate and see if I can tap into that special ability perhaps once I do that I'll be able to know how to perform it by sense, just like the first time my Sacred Gears activated. I could feel that an ability could be done. It's hard to explain, it's like the Sacred Gear tells you subconsciously what it can do.

I passed the hour trying to reach into my Sacred Gear but had no luck. I'll just have to keep trying. Well, I'll continue to try tomorrow. I should tell Vanessa it's time we move on.

"66-6..7-6…8"

"Vanessa that's enough. You did well. Are you tired or do you still want to walk and exercise like you said earlier?"

"Umm…. Yeah, yeah, sigh, I'll do it. I said… I would."

"Are you sure? There's no need to push yourself, if you're tired that's okay. You've exercised enough."

"I'm okay, what's the exercise?"

"Okay, just carry this."

"That's all, I just need to carry this bag. No problem."

I passed her the bag I was carrying. Once she grabbed it, she dropped it to the ground immediately because she wasn't expecting that much weight.

"What!? What do you have in there? Rocks!"

"As of matter of fact I do have two rocks in there, some paintings and the money we found in the witches' cabin. It must be the money that makes the bag weight so much. I can't really feel the weight myself. You see the things I shrink keep their original weight. It mustn't be that heavy though. Anyway thanks for carrying my bag."

I left Vanessa and began walking. I did warn her not to push herself. Let that be a lesson. She'll definitely feel that tomorrow!

"Wait, I regret this! You can carry your bag. Master please wait. Matesh!"

We arrived at the entrance of Naples. Imperial guards where at the entrance and I stepped in front of them. If I'm not mistaken one of them is Florentino, the man I saved from the fire in the woods on the outsides of this city.

"What's your business… Matesh? I haven't seen you in years now. Where have you been?"

"Just wandering through the world. I'm glad to see you Florentino, are your wife and kid safe?"

"I bought a house inside the city. They're much safer now and we're living a modest life thanks to you. Anyway so your back in the city. I've been taking care of your house, it's still as beautiful as you left it."

"Thank you Florentino. I appreciate that. I'll be in the city for some weeks. Mind if we take a drink someday?"

"Of course Matesh. I'll be free tomorrow I'll show you the new stuff that is inside the city. It's changed for the better. So come on in. Open the gate!"

"Just give me a few seconds I must wait for someone. It shouldn't take long."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"That girl over there."

I signaled at Vanessa who was crawling on the floor dragging my bag. I can see she's really tired, she can barely stand anymore. She's almost at the gate just a little more.

"I'm coming! I'll get to you… soon. If I don't die first that is."

"Almost there Vanessa!" I gave her some support and then talked to Florentino "Hey Florentino, do you happen to have a horse I can borrow just for today."

"I do." He signaled his horse. "Take him. I can see that girl will need some help. If she's to walk all the way to your house, she'd surely die of exhaustion. I'll pass by your house tonight so I can take the horse back."

"Sure thing. Thanks again Florentino."

"Whenever you need it."

I grabbed the horse from the small barn beside the entrance. Vanessa finally reached me and was trying to hop onto the horse. She had trouble getting onto the horse, the bag of money was to heavy so she decided to give it to me.

"Thank God. My legs were soon going to break if I continued. Here's your bag. From now on I'll only do exercise when we train Matesh."

"I did tell you the training was enough exercise. You insisted on the carrying the bag."

She made a cute angry face and spoke.

"But you didn't tell me the bag was that heavy. You're so mean!"

I tried to comfort her.

"I have a nice big bath in my house. You can rest there what's left of the day. I'll probably go out and buy food and supplies for the house."

"Aren't you tired. I can guess I'll barely be able to get inside the bath."

"No, I don't get tired easily. Anyway let's get moving, I want to get home before it's too dark."

We rode for about 20 min and soon enough we arrived at my house. I noticed Florentino did in fact take care of the house, after years of being gone it still looks brand new. Next time I see him I'll give him some money as a thanks. I grabbed the horse and took him to the staple I had set up when remodeling the house. Vanessa got off the horse, she could barely move once on the floor. She grabbed my arm and said.

"Matesh, can you please carry me inside. I'm soooo tired! Please!"

I don't want her to think I'll help her out whenever she wants. She has to make efforts in order for her training to work out. So I gave a direct decline.

"Nope. You can do it alone. I believe in you." I continued to smile all the way inside the house.

"You're so mean!"

Once inside the house, I told Vanessa where she could leave her things and which room is where she'll stay. She appeared to like her room and asked me if she could decorate it her own way. The room was empty, it only had a bed and a small nightstand. The room in which Lily stayed in when Lydian was the owner of the house. I replied she could decorate it and if she wanted she could also accompany me tomorrow to buy new stuff she could decorate it with. She happily accepted and thanked me.

"The bathroom is in the basement; a special spring fills the bathroom with relaxing water. You can take a bath if you want. I'll return later tonight; do you need something from the market?"

"I love fruit, if you could bring some I could prepare you a salad. Any kind of fruit will do."

"Very well, I'll bring some fruit. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

I walked to the local market right at the center of the city a few minutes away from my house. There seems to be many people working on making some kind of arrangements to the city. Perhaps the King might be coming. Oh well, it really doesn't involve me so I'll just ignore the workers. Once at the market I bought plenty of food, enough to last us several weeks, I bought many fruits of all kind following Vanessa's suggestion.

As I was walking away from the market I saw a sign that read "Exquisite new fruit made with alchemy". I never seen any fruit like it. It was a small fruit which looked like many pink grapes, if there were any, put together in a way that made it appear to be a small ball. How curious. I was intrigued by this "fruit" so I asked the merchant about it.

"Excuse me, is this the fruit announced on the sign? What exactly does it taste like?"

"It's taste is very sweet! How many do you want?!"

"Hmm… it tastes very sweet. Is it healthy? Does it help your body in some way or is it just a dessert?"

"No need to worry gentlemen! This is a special fruit made with alchemy, its purpose is simple! For you, it helps if someday you don't feel quite good. It lets more blood flow into the head! Some even say its magical!"

The man seemed a little crazy as he continued to shout as hard as he could. So the fruit has medical uses, it can cure headaches and maybe even migraines. What a nice invention. I'll buy it. Maybe it could help if I suffer from headaches someday.

"Give me 5 please."

"Very well! That will be 50 gold pieces! You won't be disappointed! But I warn you boy do not eat them all at once. It could be dangerous! Oh and don't let anyone below 18 years old eat one! It will affect their body heavily!"

The man is surely crazy. But the fruit does seem rather tasty. As soon as the man gave me the fruit I left the place. I was walking down the road home when I saw Florentino in the corner of my house.

"Matesh, I see your all set up to stay. You bought plenty of food. By the way where's the girl you brought? I never introduced myself to her."

"She's inside taking a bath. Tomorrow when we meet again I'll introduce her to you."

"Sure thing. I wanted to ask you, who is she? A new girlfriend."

"I'm training her. She's a nice girl, her name's Vanessa"

"That's great Matesh, just a couple years back you were Victor's apprentice and now you have a student. I have no doubt she'll become a great fighter just like you."

"I couldn't believe it as well. It was just a sudden thing. Your horse is in the staple wait her I'll bring it."

"Yes please."

I went to the back of the staples, grabbed the horse and brought it out so I could give it back to Florentino. I also took out some money and gave it to him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the horse. And here, thanks for taking care of my house when I was gone."

"Matesh there's really no need to give me money. I did it as a favor. You saved my life in the fire, it's the least I could've done. This is your money. Like I said my family and me are living well."

"Well if you insist. But promise me that if you ever happen to need some money you'll come to me."

"I will. Well see you tomorrow. Here's the location of my house I'll be waiting for you at 7 o'clock."

"I'll be there on time, thanks again."

I said goodbye to Florentino and walked inside. I went into the kitchen and stored all the food inside the pantry. I called out for Vanessa but she wasn't responding so I decided to look for her. Since she said she was taking a bath I decided to walk down to the basement and before entering the bath I called out for her again, but there was no response. I opened the door leading to the bath but Vanessa wasn't inside. I walked up the stairs and opened Vanessa's room. She was sleeping, it would seem she laid in the bed and ended up sleeping without taking a bath. She still has her shoes on, I hadn't looked at her shoes but their all torn up as well as her clothes. We have to be presentable for tomorrow's dinner with Florentino's family, so I'll buy her new clothes tomorrow.

Sleeping with her shoes on doesn't seem comfortable. I grabbed her legs and pulled her shoes off. Her skin is so soft; below her rugged hood she has beautiful white skin. Once her shoes were off I noticed she has the most beautiful feet I have ever seen, they have just the right curve. I do admire them they're beautiful. What am I thinking!

Now that her shoes are off she should sleep more pleasantly. The temperature is just right so she shouldn't need a sheet, I'll just leave one beside her just in case.

I went to my room and meditated. I might not be able to sleep today. Yesterday was different, I didn't have a nightmare. The first night I'd slept without waking up in fear and covered in sweat. It was a special night, what I would give to have another night like it. Ever since that day the nightmares have worsen, lately though they've calmed down. It must be a sign that I'm doing something right. I'll try to meditate till late, hopefully I'll sleep in peace after meditating.

I was so calmed I didn't notice I slept. It was another peaceful night. I did have a small dream but it was just me starring into a black hole and just a small dot of light could be seen. It was weird but nothing serious. I changed my clothes and walked down stairs to prepare some breakfast for Vanessa and I. As I was walking towards the kitchen I could hear Vanessa talking with someone else. Who could be inside my house?

"But maybe he won't like it. Why would you say that? Of course he'll like it!"

Now that I heard part of the conversation I understand Vanessa's talking to herself. I decided to walk inside the kitchen and greet her good morning.

"Good morning Vanessa, you're up early. Did you sleep well?"

"Matesh. Ah yes, I slept pretty good. The bed is so soft. I made you breakfast; I hope you like it. By the way Matesh, I was wondering if you could show me the city."

"Thank you. Sure thing, once we finish our breakfast, we'll train an hour and then I'll take you out. We'll shop for new stuff for your room and I'll also buy you some clothes. Sounds good?"

"Absolutely. Thank you Matesh. You're the best!" She cheerfully said.

I ate the breakfast she had prepared for me. We quickly finished and moved on to the back of the house. My brother Lydian had set up a training area that was quite big. There are many holes in the walls, probably from the shockwaves of Lydian's attacks. Vanessa seemed surprised by how many holes were in the very thick walls. I stood in front of Vanessa and gave her instructions.

"Ready to begin the exercises!?"

"Of course, what do I do today. Don't let it be legs again I can hardly walk correctly."

"Doing the same muscle consecutively doesn't work. You have to give the muscle at least two days to recover. Today you'll be doing arms. Pushups, Pull-ups, Dips and weight lifting. Like last time, do as many as you can but remember you must be honest on how many you will/can do. So have fun, I'll be watching you just like last time."

"Alright! Let's do this."

She seemed to have a very high spirit attitude! Halfway of the exercise she was very tired and was struggling to continue.

"39-40-4…1-4….2 done! I can't continue."

"I think you're missing one exercise."

"No, I did all. I'm sure."

"How many Dips did you do?"

"Aww! I forgot those."

She came down from the tree branch she was using to do pull-ups. And was about to sit down but then stood up and began walking in circles.

"Umm… Matesh. How exactly are the Dips. I've never done those."

I stood up from my meditation pose and walked her to the chair like rock. It was a low rock so doing Dips on it had a higher difficulty to them. I continued to show Vanessa how to perform a Dip and asked her to do as me. Vanessa grabbed the rock and tried to do it, but she was mistaken so I grabbed her hips and lowered her down showing her how to perform it correctly.

"Oh… so like this." She said with her face red. She must be getting shy from me touching her. So I let go and spoke.

"Yes, exactly. Please continue."

"T-Thanks."

She finished her exercise soon after and so did I.

"So now that we finished. Let's go out. Can you wait for me at the door? I'll go get the money upstairs."

Vanessa agreed and went on to wait for me. I walked upstairs into my room and grabbed the money. I remembered once upstairs the money Lydian spoke of when he told me I could have his house. If I recall correctly, he said the money was hidden in the main room which is the one I'm staying in. One of the candles hanging from the walls was crooked so that must be the way to open the hidden room. I turned the candle as much as it let me without breaking it and the wall began to move revealing a small chest filled with gold bars. He said it wasn't a lot of money but this is more than enough to live a good life for many years. He's always trying to help me out. If I ever see him again, I'll be sure to thank him.

I grabbed a gold bar and put it inside the bag. With the money I have and this bar it should be enough to buy anything Vanessa or I would want. I walked downstairs and once with Vanessa headed out.

We're at the biggest wood craft store. I told Vanessa she could pick any kind of furniture she would like to have at the house. She began to observe every piece and after a couple of minutes chose a nice table, a big nightstand and a well carved closet. I had no need to pick new furniture since Lydian's room had everything I needed. I paid for everything and asked the man in charge if one of his workers could deliver the furniture at my house in the afternoon. I would take them myself but we still have to buy some clothes. The man said one of his boys would take the furniture and leave it outside the house by 5. We agreed and Vanessa and I left the store.

"Where to now Matesh?"

"There are a couple of clothing stores nearby. This way."

I led Vanessa towards the best clothing stores in the city. Where the royals and high society buy their clothing. I want Vanessa to be presentable for tonight.

"This place looks really expensive. Perhaps we should buy clothes somewhere else."

"Don't worry about money. Just pick something you like. I'll be in the men's area. Grab as many clothes as you wish."

Vanessa

I was at this very fancy store Matesh had brought me to. I don't want to make him waste so much money on me. He already bought all that furniture earlier. I'll just pick the less expensive clothes since he insists. I'll ask him to leave, maybe he too doesn't want to buy me stuff here.

"This place looks really expensive. Perhaps we should buy clothes somewhere else."

Matesh turned, looked at me and said.

"Don't worry about money. Just pick something you like. I'll be in the men's area. Grab as many clothes as you wish."

He didn't seem to be bothered as he left. Well even though this doesn't bother him I still feel like I'm in some way taking advantage of him. He's been so nice to me and I can't really repay him. Making him small meals won't be enough to repay him. I have to think of something I can do for him in order to show him how much I appreciate his help…. But what?

"Do you need something girl." A young woman walked up to me and asked.

"I'm looking for nice clothes my size. Do you have any?"

"No offense but from your appearance you don't seem capable of paying for the clothes here. I suggest you leave from where you came." She said with a smile.

What a mean person! I was about to leave when another woman stopped me. She looked angry at the other woman and directly spoke to me.

"I'll help you out. What exactly are you looking for? We have the latest fashion for nobles."

I thanked the woman and started walking with her, she led me to the most beautiful white dress I have ever seen. I couldn't believe how gorgeous it looked.

"I need this."

"Very well, we also have this other dresses which are just as pretty as this one."

She also showed my other nice dresses which were more casual. She said it was fine if I wanted to try them so I did. I grabbed many clothes including underwear, dresses and a few casual clothes. One of those dresses I tried had a very revealing bosom, which made me think.

"Excuse me. Maybe this is weird for me to ask. But d-do you have m-more r-r-revealing clothes." I could barely say it without losing speech. I was so embarrassed.

"You wish to impress that young gentlemen you entered the store with, correct?"

"Uh… y-yes."

"No need to be ashamed darling. Young girls like you have to be assertive with the men they like. It's the only way to get true attention from men. If you like him then there's no need to hide it. I'll tell you what I have special clothing just for special occasions. Come to the back with me."

Matesh

I ended buying plenty of nice clothes since what I had was sort of used. Right now I'm just looking for Vanessa. I don't see her, perhaps she's measuring the clothes. I'll just wait for her outside the changing room. There appears to be people inside the changing rooms, that voice it sounds like Vanessa.

"T-This is very… umm… transparent. Is there nothing more to it?"

"That's all you need. Believe me this will work."

I have to hurry her. Leaving now will give us enough time to reach the house and prepare everything for the arrival of the new furniture.

"Vanessa. Are you almost finished?"

"Matesh! Don't come in!"

"I won't. Anyway please hurry. We must leave, the furniture will be arriving at the house soon."

"Yes I finished. I'll be out in just a minute."

I wonder what she bought? A few seconds later she came out from the changing rooms and was holding several dresses. I gave her the bag with money and told her I would wait for her outside. I think it's better for her to pay for what she wanted.

As I was waiting outside I could see from afar the workers from yesterday were still building and repairing stuff for the city. I don't think their preparing stuff for the annual festival the city holds. It's still a few weeks away. Someone important must be arriving at the city soon. I guess I'll find out with time, it must be very soon since it looks like there almost finished.

"Ready. let's move."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I'm okay, thanks. I hope it's okay with you I bought this much clothes. I just couldn't resist."

"I don't mind. I wanted to buy you some clothes. You bought shoes as well right?"

"Yes, they're really nice shoes, very comfortable. Do you like them?"

"They're nice. They look very good on you."

We began walking home, Vanessa seemed to notice the various workers around the city.

"Hey Matesh, what's going to happen? Looks like something big is soon happening."

"I don't know. There's a festival happening but it's still a few weeks away."

"It could be preparations for that festival you mention. Though it appears like they'll almost finish."

"It's probably the arrival of someone important. Perhaps the king of Italy."

"Oh! How exciting! Can we come meet him?"

"Why would you like to meet him?"

"Well he's important."

"I don't think he's important. To me at least. Anyway if you want to meet him you're free to go outside the house whenever you wish to. I really don't have the intention or need of meeting him."

"Aww, okay."

We arrived at the house just a few minutes later. We had just left our things when someone knocked at the door. I looked outside and a young boy was waiting with the furniture I had bought he was carrying it with a carriage. I went outside to help the boy unload the furniture from the carriage.

"Umm… hello good sir. I come from the Wood Craft Store. I am the owner's son. I was sent here to deliver the furniture."

"Yeah I can see that. Anyway I'll help you unload."

I told the boy to move and grabbed some of the stuff. I placed it at the living room so I could quickly pay the boy. I took out some money and handed it over to him. The boy was surprised to see me carry so much weight without help or perhaps he was surprised by the fact I gave him so much money.

"Umm… thank you sir. I hope you come and visit the store again. Have a good day."

The boy left and I closed the door behind him. I turned around and went upstairs to tell Vanessa where she would like her furniture. The door was slightly open so I entered.

"Ah Matesh!"

"I'm sorry, the door was opened. A-Anyway the furniture is here. I'll be downstairs come down so you can tell me where you want the stuff."

I had just walked into Vanessa half naked. I just saw her legs though I stopped myself from looking anything more. I wouldn't want things to get weird between us. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I had calmed myself from the exaltation of the moment. I grabbed an apple and patiently waited for Vanessa to come down. After a while I could hear she was walking down. As soon as she saw me her face turned red. She must be really shy because of what happened.

"Matesh I apologize for what happened, I left the door open and completely forgot about it."

"I also apologize, either way I should've knocked."

"No it really is my fault. I…"

"Let's just say it was the carelessness of both of us. Well, the furniture is right there. Where would you like to place it. I want you to feel at home, so you can decide where everything goes. I don't really care where things go, as long as everything is neat and in order I won't have a complain."

I wanted to sound nice but I might've ended sounding like a control freak. Perhaps not since Vanessa smiled at me and continued to speak.

"Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it. Um… I guess we can place the table right here."

She told me that the table should go inside the kitchen, I guess it's a good idea. The kitchen is very big so there's enough room for the table to be placed here. I grabbed the table and since Vanessa insisted she wanted to help me guide the table I let her grab the other side. We placed the table at the center of the large kitchen. I asked her where she would like the small table she had bought. It was a very small table in length and height so it can fit anywhere.

"I was thinking in placing this in the center of your couches. If we have guest, they can leave their beverages in the table. What do you think?"

"Yeah, it sounds good." I gave a simple reply.

"Now let's move those stuff upstairs." She pointed at the remaining furniture.

I told her it would be easier if I was the only one carrying the remaining stuff upstairs. She agreed and led me to her room. She then requested me to place the giant closet at the right of her room. The drawer which had a spacious area to place stuff next to her bed. I asked her if she wanted to throw away the other nightstand but she insisted she wanted it inside her room. Finally, I placed the giant mirror beside the closet as she requested. Her room looked more complete now. The only thing missing is sheets for her bed. I guess we can buy some from the store which is it front of the house.

"Vanessa there's a store where we can buy some new sheets for you bed. Would you like to go?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Let's just do it at once. A friend of mine invited us to dine with his family."

"Really! That's great. Well then let's hurry. At what time do we have to be there?"

"In an hour and a half. It's close so we should take 10 min to get there."

"Okay. There's still time but you're right, we better do it at once so we can arrive with time to spare."

We got out of the house and crossed the street to the store. Vanessa grabbed various pillows and sheets for her bed and living room. I decided it was better to change the sheets of my bed too and the pillow as well. I paid the old lady that was in charge and we went back home.

Vanessa grabbed some pillows and placed them in the couches. She then went upstairs and placed some on her bed too. I placed my new sheets and pillows on my bed and then headed down so I could take a quick bath.

Down stairs I began taking my clothes off. Vanessa was entering the bath as well but just like every bath there's a division between men and woman so she could not see me. I began taking a bath and I could hear the water from her side falling into the ground. It made me think of what she was doing. Vanessa was just beside me... naked... her hands rubbing against her entire body. What the fuck am I thinking! I cannot give into my instincts. I have to calm down, have a cool head. I cannot make a move of any kind. She's my pupil. I can't! I can't! I can't!

Or can I? No definitely not. I've hurt myself and many girls just by doing that. Concentrate on what you're doing Matesh. Your naked... rubbing your body... This is not helping at all! I'll just finish quickly.

Once I finished I dried myself up with a towel and transported to my room. I washed my teeth, grabbed the new nice suit I had bought, did my hair and went downstairs.

I'll give Vanessa as much time as she needs. I sat down at the couch and after a few minutes I remembered I had the special fruit I bought at the market, perhaps it was a good time to taste it. I went to the pantry and took out the bag which contained the fruit. I just recalled the man telling me not give this fruit to people younger than 18 years old. I should probably hide it, Vanessa might find it, eat it and who knows what the consequences might be.

I took the small bag and looked for a good place to hide it. I couldn't find a good place so I made one. I opened a small hole in table, the hole was ideal, below the table so no one could see it and since there was enough space I placed the bag inside so there's less of a chance for it to fall down. I was about to eat the fruit when I could sense Vanessa coming down. Well I can't eat it in front of her it would be rude if I don't offer her some and if she says yes what do I do. I'll just leave it with the rest.

"Matesh. How do I look?"

She came down and I heard she stood still in the middle of the hallway. I walked towards the hall and could not believe my eyes... She was beautiful, perfect.

This is the first time I see her hair, her body, her face without that old hood. The wait was worth it, she looks stunning. Her unique hair that begins orange but as it falls down turns bright red was falling down all the way to her elbow, a naturally curly hair with a color so rare. Her face had two perfectly placed dimples and I could slightly see some freckles around her nose. Her eyes were the most astonishing part of her face, eyes that had a sky blue color surrounding a very bright purple in the middle of her iris... how stunningly beautiful. The dress she had was beautiful but was left behind by my eyes that directed themselves to her face. Not that I didn't see her body as well, I did. She had a magnificent body, her slim yet bodacious body was only comparable to that of Gabriel and the female Angels I had met.

"So... What do you think? Do I look good?"

She turned around and as she did, I admired her entire body. Her long white legs, her sculptural waist and outlines, her butt which was incredibly round and well lifted. I also couldn't stop looking at her chest, a pure white chest which almost shined, she doesn't have really big breasts but they are not, by any means small. Just at the perfect middle between the two sizes.

"Matesh, how do I look?"

"Beautiful… You look beautiful."

I can see my comment has made her blush. Her face and chest turned a nice color pink when she heard me. She couldn't help but smile back at me.

"You look very handsome as well… I don't mind you staring at me, but if we don't hurry we'll be late."

To tell the truth, I want to stay and admire her some more. Sigh... I don't know what to do. What should I do? I can't hurt her and that's final. I have to let this feeling alone. Vanessa and I are just friends, Master and pupil. Nothing more, understand Matesh. You're thinking about something that will result in pain for both at the end. Let it go...

"You're right. We should get moving. Let's go." I said.

 **Chapter 3**

So after that we left the house and walked towards the house where Florentino lived with his family. Before arriving at the house I remembered there was a small wine store at the corner of the street, we quickly went inside and bought a good bottle of wine so we could give it to Florentino. We arrived at Florentino's house with time to spare, it was a very modest house. Only one floor and made out of wood. I walked up to the door and knocked at it. Seconds after Florentino answered and greeted both of us.

"Matesh, good afternoon. I'm happy you both came."

"Good afternoon Florentino. This is Vanessa, Vanessa meet Florentino Diardi he's an old friend of mine."

Vanessa shook his hand and greeted him politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Florentino."

"The pleasure is all mine young lady. Well don't stay outside, please come on in."

Florentino showed us to the living room of his house, there his family was waiting. I thought it was only going to be Florentino, his Wife, sons and us. But Florentino had invited us to a big reunion inside his house. I recognize some of the people here, the guards of the city were having dinner beside us and in the table in front of us was Florentino's wife. She seems to not remember me, well I have grown since she last saw me so it's comprehendible she doesn't recognize me.

Florentino guided Vanessa and me to greet everyone and presented them to us. Maria, Florentino's wife seemed happy to see me when we greeted. Florentino introduced us both to his two sons. A young boy of 8 years old and an adorable little girl of 5. After being introduced to everyone Florentino said.

"Please sit down, I'm cooking a giant cow and giving the steaks to whoever is ready to eat. You can come beside me when you're ready to be served. My wife made some salad if you like to have some. It's right there at the table. I hope you don't mind having more company Matesh, my friends from work said it was my time to invite them over. I didn't have time to tell you."

"Thanks and don't worry, we don't mind."

"Yeah, it's better with more people around." Vanessa added.

"Great, I'll be over there."

Florentino left and began taking care of the food. I turned to Vanessa who seemed to be worried about something, so I asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think I'm overdressed. Should I go change?"

"You look good. No need to go change in my opinion. Just enjoy the party."

"You're right. I will."

I told Vanessa I would be grabbing my dinner and asked her if she wanted me to bring her some as well.

"Yes please. The exercise made me really hungry. You go get the steaks for both and I'll go and grab us some salad."

"Sure."

I walked up to Florentino and asked him for some juicy steaks. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he was talking with his wife about his son's school. His friends the guards were having a good time as well, they were drinking wine and telling stories that had happened to them. It was a nice and enjoyable party.

Once Florentino gave me the steaks I headed over to Vanessa and handed her the steak she ordered. She handed me some salad and a glass filled with lime water and we began eating. The food was quite delicious and we finished quickly. Florentino finished preparing food, everyone seemed rather full. The night had come and Florentino told everyone he had a surprise, he went outside and brought a small band who began playing some music. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The guards were dancing, while some where stumbling away from all the wine. Florentino grabbed his wife and they began to dance with everyone.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

A young guard asked Vanessa to dance. She was surprised, she turned her head at me and said to me "Is it okay with you?". Why would she ask me that? I don't mind, why would I mind?

"I don't see why not."

Vanessa looked away, stood up and went to the center of the yard where everyone was dancing. She sometimes looked back at me and then away when I looked at her as well.

"Hey do I know you?" A young girl about Vanessa's age approached me. Where did she come from? Her face seems familiar though. She has green hair that drops all the way to her knees. Where do I know her from?

"You do look familiar, but I can't recall meeting you before."

"Wait, are you Matesh?! Florentino told me this morning you would come!"

"I am Matesh. How do you know me?"

"I was in the fire alongside Florentino remember? My name's Liezel. You saved me that night and I never thanked you, you left so quickly."

Oh now I remember her. She was just a girl when I saved her. And now she's even more developed than Vanessa. The girl suddenly hugged me.

"Thanks for saving me. I hope I can completely return the favor. If you know what I mean... muah."

The girl just kissed my cheek and is now licking my right ear. What the hell is she doing? She's as direct as Karenina, maybe she'll begin to undress me in front of everyone just like Karenina used to. I don't want that so I stood up.

"Yeah, uh, no need to thank me. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

I was walking away when she grabbed my chest and began caressing me.

"I still want to repay you though. My hero. How about we go someplace else?"

I looked around and since no one except for Vanessa was looking at me I decided to transport to the outside of the city with her. I turned around and she was deeply sick from transporting. This is why I don't transport people with me. She was vomiting pure wine, perhaps that's the reason she was acting so weird. I guess I'll leave her here near the walls of the city. I don't want to return with her to the party. I still want to enjoy the party a little more. She'll easily find her way home once she recovers. I transported back to the party and sat down in my chair. I grabbed wine from the bottles that were open and poured me a glass.

Vanessa sat down next to me and I asked her if she was having a good time. "Are you having fun Vanessa?"

"You're the one having fun." She said while seeming rather angry.

Why would she be angry? She saw me being almost attacked by Liezel. And yet did nothing to help. Oh well... I'll just have to try and cheer her up.

Later that night everyone was gathering near the fireplace and began to tell their best stories about various things that had happen in their lives. I somehow came to the conversation.

"Hey so you're Matesh. Nice to finally meet you. Florentino had talked about you. I taught you would be older for some reason."

"Yes, I am Matesh."

The other guard interrupted.

"Wait so you're The Matesh. The one that Liezel has a crush on. Well crush would not be the right word, obsession would be more adequate. She mostly just talks about you, quite annoying if you ask me."

Florentino added. "You remember Liezel right Matesh?"

"Yeah. I just met her."

"What, when?"

"Like about half an hour. She was right here."

"She got inside my house. She wasn't supposed to be here. She's a newbie guard, so she wasn't invited. I mentioned I saw you the other day but I never told her you were coming here or where you lived."

"You should watch your back. She's insane! Really she has strange obsessions."

Everyone was warning me. She seemed to be mentally unstable. I'll probably return home with caution. I don't want her to enter in the night and hurt Vanessa. From what I'm hearing about her, she seems capable of killing for me. She's really insane to say the least.

"Hey so Matesh. Florentino told us you were part of the Exorcist. Did you exorcise plenty of people?"

Why do people always ask me the same thing every time they find out I was an Exorcist. I've never done the type of exorcism they think.

"Yeah, I killed some demons and fallen who got inside people."

"Nice! Did you get to meet the Pope?"

"The past Pope. I haven't met the recent one."

"Well since he's coming tomorrow and I'll be part of his local security do you want to meet him?"

Before I could answer one of his friends interrupted.

"No one cares that your part of his local security. Everyone knows the real guards of the Pope are the Covenant. You won't even be near him. You'll just check if everywhere he goes is clean. Haha!"

The Pope and the Covenant will be coming to the city. Well at least that gives me extra security no Fallen or Devils will be near the city.

"Why is the Pope coming to this town?" Vanessa asked.

"This is the Pope's birthplace he comes here every year to celebrate with his people. He stays for two weeks and then leaves back to The Vatican. It's a busy month for the City. After the Pope leaves we have just or week to prepare for the Annual Festival of the town. It's pretty heavy on us guards, but it is a nice time for the people though."

Florentino answered Vanessa's question. It seems we'll have more time to stay here. The city will be save for some time. Sounds good. After all there's no need to move as of now. Staying for a longer period will be nice.

The guards were pretty drunk by the end of the night. The one who asked Vanessa to dance with him was giving her a glass full of wine. She thought twice about grabbing the wine, but in the end decided to accept it. I was by her side and asked her if she was really sure she wanted to drink it.

"Vanessa are you sure you want to drink wine? This wine has more alcohol in it then other wines. You'll get drunk pretty quickly if you're not used to it."

"I think I can handle it. Don't worry so much about me."

She seemed to ignore what I just said. She barely looked at me when I talked to her. What's wrong? Before I could talk to her the man who offered the drink spoke to me. He was very drunk; he could barely speak properly.

"Come o-on man. Let – Let the girl be... S-She wants to drink."

I decided to not involve myself further and let Vanessa decide for her own. If she gets drunk the hangover will be lesson enough. I moved up to Florentino and his wife where and gave them the present I brought them.

"Thank you Matesh. Please sit down. My wife wants to talk to you about that girl you brought. She just went to the bathroom so let's wait. Let's open this bottle in the meantime."

I didn't want to be rude so I sat down next to Florentino. He opened the bottle of wine and gave me a glass full. We drank the wine in one sip and he served me another one. He seemed happy, I'm glad he's life has become so prosper, he has a loving family and his wife seems to be more in love with him then the last time I met them. Florentino began to talk to me about his sons and how proud he was of them; I was calmly listening to him until he said something that stuttered me.

"So when are you having kids?"

"Cough… me. Umm… not soon. Perhaps in some years."

Truth be told, I don't see myself ever having kids. I was born for something else. That life won't suit me. Florentino let out a very subtle smile.

"You're right, you're too young to be thinking of marriage and kids."

As Florentino continued to talk about his family and job, his wife approached us and grabbed Florentino's shoulders from behind. She then addressed Florentino.

"Dear have you asked Matesh about the girl that accompanies him yet?"

"I haven't. You can ask him."

"Good, so Matesh is that the girl you spoke of years back. The love of your life."

"No, I just recently met her. She had no place to go and I gave her one. I'm training her in the art of fighting."

"Really. I thought you were a couple. You had some sort of connection when you arrived. Must've been in my imagination."

We talked about other things for a while until it was too late. Midnight was upon us and everyone was leaving. I searched for Vanessa inside the house since she wasn't on the backyard. When I finally found her I could see she was very drunk. She was about to sleep in the floor of the house. I walked up to her and called her.

"Vanessa... Vanessa, it's time to leave. Can you stand up?" She could barely pay attention to me. I turned around and found the man who gave her the drink. "How much wine did you give her?"

"She just had two."

"Two what? Bottles?"

"No, glasses. S-She was about to drink the third but didn't finish it. You… shouldn't have let her drink man."

He's a complete idiot. I transported the chair he was hanging on to and he immediately fell. I transported the chair beside him and with a smirk told him to be careful. Well I have to carry her, she doesn't appear to be able to stand and walk on her own.

"Vanessa I'm going to carry you. Hang on to me."

I grabbed her arms and stood her up. I grabbed her and placed her stomach on my shoulder and began to carry her outside. I apologized for her and thanked Florentino and his wife for having us. I moved outside and headed home. After a few minutes of walking I arrived. I went upstairs and into Vanessa's room. I undid her bed and was placing her in it.

"Kuku... Matesh is carrying me to bed. I-I'm..."

She was to sleepy to continue speaking. I placed her in the bed and once again took her shoes off. I finally tucked her in and carried a small box to her bed in case she was to throw up.

I myself am tired as well. Drinking wine always makes me want to sleep for some reason. I went to my room and prepared to sleep. Not long after I was soundly sleeping.

The next morning, I woke up very restful. I looked at Vanessa's room but she was still sleeping. She hadn't vomited all night so I took the box I had set and placed it were it belonged. I walked downstairs and began preparing breakfast for Vanessa and I. It was getting late and Vanessa had yet to wake up. I gave her more time until I decided it was more than enough. We still have to train today so she must wake up now. I went upstairs and began to call for her. Vanessa began opening her eyes but the sunlight seemed too much for her. She was waking up little by little and began to speak to me.

"Matesh... what... How did I get here? And why does my head hurt so bad?"

"You're in your bed. I carried you here. As for the last question. You have a hangover. That's the consequences of drinking when you can't handle it. Here's your breakfast, you'll feel better once you eat. Oh and drink plenty of water as well."

"So I drank too much… But I just drank two glasses of wine. Why did you even let me drink?"

I know she was trying to joke with me but even suggesting it's my fault is deserving of a lesson.

"You're right! It's my fault you ignored my warning to not drink! I'm sorry!"

"No, don't scream. I'm sorry I should have listened. I apologize, it's all my fault. Just don't scream."

"Great, we understand ourselves. Now hurry we'll start our training in just one hour."

"What?! You're making me train in the condition I'm in. Why are you so mean? You big meanie!"

She ate all that was on the dish and she drank plenty of water. Yet she still wasn't ready to train, I knew that. I wasn't really going to ask her to train like she usually does. Today will be pure meditation so she can try and open her first Chakra Point.

I left her to eat and change clothes. I was waiting for her downstairs at the training area. I was meditating when she arrived. She had the new clothes she bought. Something that would let her have more flexibility and wouldn't get in her way. She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail so not to distract her. She appeared to be ready for the entire training but I could see she hadn't fully recover yet. So I gave her instructions.

"You'll be meditating today. You will have to meditate like I indicated before. Try to open your Chakra Point. That's all you'll do today."

"Wait wasn't I going to train like normal. I wanted to train the same way I do every day. I don't want you to go easy on me."

She was pretty upset and angry, but with who? Me? I guess I can be stricter with her. She won't like it though but I can do it if she wishes. Today was abdominal training, she'll eventually puke if she pushes herself but who am I to go against her wishes.

"Fine, do some pushups. These are the positions you'll have to do. Each position uses a specific region of your abdomen."

I showed her a few positions and asked her to duplicate them and as the past exercises count how many she could do. She had a hard time doing each exercise and when she was halfway through the last one her stomach began aching. She was about to vomit she wanted to reach the grass so she wouldn't throw up where she trains. Well since she was going to throw up anyway I transported her near the grass. She then threw up. After throwing up she looked at me who had brought a glass of water for her.

"Did you transport me here?"

"Yes, you wanted to reach the grass right."

"Yes. Thanks."

"I knew you were going to throw up eventually. You shouldn't exceed yourself. Pushing yourself too much always has consequences. As your Master you should listen to me."

"I-I'm sorry Matesh. I want to quickly get stronger. I'll listen to you next time."

I helped her up and told her to finish. She was halfway through the exercise so she should be able to finish. Once she completed everything I told her to head over to the kitchen and eat some fruit since she now has an empty stomach.

I stayed in the training camp for a while. I meditated for some time until I heard an explosion coming from outside. It came from the center of the city. I transported to the roof and searched for the place where the explosion came from. I could see a lot of smoke coming from a few blocks away. There's already many persons helping out all trying to extinguish the fire and help the wounded.

"Matesh, what's going on? Was that you?"

Vanessa spoke to me from the training room. I came down and answered her.

"It wasn't me."

"So what's going on?"

"It was an explosion not far from here. There's people helping out. Plenty of guards are there."

"We should go check if they need help. What if it was someone evil who made the explosion and they're trying to catch him but his to powerful or fast. We, well you could help them."

"Don't be paranoid. It seems to be an accident."

"How are you so sure?"

"They're plenty of people helping out and the guards are there. If it was someone who caused the explosion everyone would be running away from the area. And the guards would be after the culprit. There's not much we can do."

I looked at her after finishing my sentence and she had her eyes directly looking at me. She wants to go and help so I guess it's okay to go. "But if it makes you feel any better let's go and help with whatever we can."

"Yes! Let's go help."

We arrived in just a minute and approached the scene. There were many people helping out but they have yet not been able stop the raging fire. Vanessa placed her hands parallel to each other and began creating a small blue sphere. She handed it over to me and said.

"Hey Matesh, here you go."

"What do I do with this?"

"Can you throw it to the sky, it'll make a small rain come down and hopefully cease the fire. Well I hope, I never had enough power infused in it to actually make at least a little rain fall. But anyway let's just try."

Well I do notice a small amount of power inside the sphere but it's very little energy. Perhaps if I infuse it with some of my power as well it will work. I infused the power. I was careful no one saw me and threw it to the sky.

It took a few seconds but the plan had work. There was now a heavy rain, it began extinguishing the flames little by little and the fire ceased not long after. It rains for just a few seconds but it was enough to stop the fire. I looked at Vanessa and she was so happy she could help. She had the biggest smile I've seen on her.

"Come, we should go back home."

"Okay. We've done our work here. Kuku."

As we were walking back home she began talking to me about the Pope's arrival.

"Hey Matesh. Do you know at what time the Pope will arrive to the city?"

"I recall Florentino say the Pope was arriving at 5 in the afternoon. Do you want to go and welcome him?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to go?"

"If it was a King I wasn't interested. But the Pope is far more important. Besides I haven't met this Pope."

"Oh okay. Then yes, let's go meet him!"

She was heading to the center of town all of a sudden.

"It's until 5 Vanessa. There's still 4 hours until 5. Let's go home."

"Right... What should we do on the mean time?"

"You could meditate in your room. I'll be using the training area in the meantime."

"Why can't I meditate in the training area with you."

"Because you lose concentration very quickly. And meditation is about full concentration. Okay."

"Yes Master!"

She responded without arguing. I guess she learned that I only do things to help her out.

We arrived at the house and like we agreed I went to the training area and began to train. I need to push myself more, I promised Lily I would protect Vanessa.

Vanessa

Well I'm in my room and since Matesh told me to meditate, and I've begun to.

"Hmm...Hmmm... Hmmmm..."

I tried to keep concentrated but after a few minutes it became boring.

"What else can I do? Puff... I know I'll order my clothes."

I began to order the new clothes Matesh had bought me. When we arrived yesterday I just tossed them to the old nightstand that was in my room. I began grabbing one clothing at the time, folded them and placed them in my closet.

I was placing the last clothing until I remembered about that special underwear I bought. I had placed it below the mattress so Matesh couldn't find it by accident.

Now that I think about it. Why did I buy this? Matesh won't... He's never shown interest in me. I felt that yesterday he was showing he had at least some feelings for me. "You're beautiful." He said but he was just being nice with me. I thought the night was going to end in us kissing but instead he kissed that strange girl who appeared out of nowhere, he even took her someplace else. I don't know where he took her but I didn't see him again in a while.

I got angry. Not at him, it was at myself, I really thought he cared about me. I thought that because he was being so nice at me, buying me stuff and helping me train. I even live with him now, but I guess he's just a good person.

"Sigh... I guess I should hide this again."

I was about to hide it when Matesh arrived.

"Hide what?"

He scared me. I quickly placed the clothing on my back hiding it from his sight.

"N-nothing."

He then looked at me and said. "What's on your back?"

I was searching for a place to hide it but found nothing, I was walking backwards and hit the old nightstand. I remembered there was a small drawer and while I was opening it I began talking to Matesh.

"Nothing, I'm just massaging my back. It really hurts."

"Hmm... Okay."

"Yeah, umm... You finished training really fast."

"I haven't finished I forgot something in my room. I just came to grab it."

I finally opened the drawer and placed it inside. I slammed the drawer back in place and accidentally caught my thumb in the between.

"Anyway I'll return to train. You should continue to meditate. You can ease the pain with a controlled mind."

He left while speaking and after I was sure he left I began screaming.

"Oh God that hurt! I'll have to close my room next time I take this out."

I need to take the special underwear and put it under the mattress once again. Matesh saw me place something inside the drawer. I don't think he'll ever snoop in my room but I have to be careful with this. I don't want him to see this. It's really embarrassing even if I'm not using it.

I opened the drawer and took out the underwear. One of the holes of the special underwear got stuck inside drawer so I carefully pulled it out. As I did a small trap door opened inside the drawer. That's great maybe I can place it inside. I tried putting it inside but it wouldn't fit, it seems there's something inside the trap door. I reached inside and there was in fact something inside.

It's a small book, once I took it out I began looking at it. It's a book with a leather cover. It seems like it's been there for some time. There was some dust on it. I blew the dust away and opened it. In the front page it says "Property of Lily and at the bottom it said "Personal Diary"

I shouldn't be reading this. This belong to someone else and it's private. But wait, didn't Matesh say this was his house. Why is there a Diary of a girl here? Was she he's girlfriend perhaps? I'll just take a peek. No! I won't. It's wrong. I'll just leave it where I found it.

Anyway I have to continue to meditate. Those were Matesh's orders and I have to listen to my Master.

Matesh

98...1999... 2000 vertical one handed pushups.

That should be enough for today. I did all the exercises I used to do. I stopped doing all those exercises because of my sedentary life but now that I have time I can finally continue them and get stronger.

I guess I'll go grab a fruit. In about an hour the Pope will be arriving and I told Vanessa we'd go and welcome him. Speaking of Vanessa, she seemed pretty weird, why did she hide that incomplete dress behind her back? Is she making a new dress and wants it to be a surprise? Maybe. I'll eventually find out I guess.

I was at the kitchen when Vanessa came down. She was holding her thumb between her other hand and was caressing it.

"What's wrong, you couldn't relief the pain with meditation."

"No... It still hurts."

"Well come here."

She came closer and I grabbed her hand. She has really soft hands, I began using [Darkness Blessing] and relieved her pain. Since it was a small injury she didn't feel much pain. She looked at me in the eyes and thanked me. She continued to look at me until she abruptly looked away.

"We should head to the center of city to get a good spot so we can welcome the Pope." I said.

"Yes, let's get going."

We arrived where the huge mansion of the Pope is. He'll be staying in there along with all his guards. We stood close where the statue of the Guardian Angel of the city is just outside the mansions gates. From this point of the town you can actually see the entrance gates of the city and it's a straight journey to the big mansion. The last time I was in the city they were just building the mansion. Now that I see it, it looks like they did a good job.

We waited for a while until we began to see a large caravan passing through the entrance of the city. Naturally the first ones to arrive were the Pope's personal guards, The Covenant, the highest ranking elite exorcists. They never leave the Pope's side, they are the best fighters among the best and most of them are Sacred Gear users and Holy Sword users. If I remember correctly James' father was once the leader of them.

They arrived with the carriage that transported the Pope. They placed themselves in the middle of the street and helped down the Pope. He was a gentle looking old man, he waved his hand to everyone in the city and let the people come closer to him. He really is a nice old man.

"Amazing, are those The Covenant?" Vanessa seemed quite surprised with The Covenant.

Well it's understandable they had Gold and Silver plated armor and Silver masks as well. The Leader of them had a fully Gold plated armor and a Gold mask. Each one of them has various big diamonds in the chest area showing the rank they have. Not everyone is in the same rank. The lowest one appears to be a High Class exorcist. There's 2 High Class with just one diamond, 7 S-Class with 2 diamonds and 4 Elite Class including the Captain with 3 diamonds.

The fact that some of them are just High Class doesn't mean they're the same as a normal High Class exorcist they are ranked differently. A High Class Covenant equals a S-class normal exorcist. And the Elites are said to have the same power as High Class Angels.

There's an odd one though. He has the same armor that my Grandfather had, a solid White Gold plated armor and a mask with the same White Gold, he also carries in his chest 5 diamonds. It's a Legendary Class armor. There's only three exorcists who carry that armor. My grandfather, Mike and Victor.

Who is he? He came out of the carriage after the Pope. Once he got off the carriage he took his helmet off and I could clearly see it was Victor. He was giving instructions to the guards of the city while the Captain of the Covenant was giving orders to his men.

Victor approached the Pope and said.

"Carlo I'll go into the city with Giorgio. We have to investigate something that occurred earlier inside the city. The guards of the city have told me a man suddenly exploded. I'll let Adrian taking care of you."

"Do not worry old friend. Investigate what has happened. Please inform me if there's any danger. I want everyone in the whole town to be safe."

"I will Carlo. I'll see you later." Victor said goodbye to the Pope and called after all the soldiers. He commanded them into different teams, some will stay inside the mansion taking care of the Pope, and some will stay and watch the outside of the mansion. Victor and two more men would be investigating the incident.

Are they talking about the incident that occurred in the morning? A man exploded? The only way that could happen would be with something supernatural. Meaning someone caused the incident. And why am I even trying to figure this out. I'm not involved in this and it's better not to be. I should enjoy this peace while it lasts.

"Matesh can we meet one of them? Please!"

Vanessa was really excited, she wanted to meet one of the Covenant. I guess I can introduce her to Victor. I don't know if he'll go into the mansion and never leave it again once he finishes he's investigation. I should go and introduce them now.

"Yeah, I know the man in the White armor. I'll introduce him to you. Let's follow him."

"Yes! Is he your friend?"

I nodded and said yes. We began walking towards Victor but he got on his horse and began riding. Since I know where they'll be going I don't think I'll need to follow them closely.

"Come on we're losing them." Vanessa began running towards them.

I maintained my pace and just kept walking behind Vanessa. There was this huge crowed and I lost Vanessa between so many people. Well she's heading towards the incident so I'll just transport there. I searched for an empty space and transported to my house since it was near. I got out and walked towards the scene. I arrived just seconds later. There were few people in the scene and Victor was just arriving. They got down from their horses and Victor began investigating everything. I'll wait a while until Vanessa appears.

"E-Excuse me, excuse me."

I could see Vanessa passing through some people and finally arriving where Victor was. I began getting near them when a strange men hurdled a giant spear at them, the Captain caught it without trouble and broke the metal spear. He looked at the person who threw it. Victor laughed and sat in the rubble.

"How dare you throw something at me?"

"Haha, I heard if we win against one of the Covenant, we would take their place. I need the money and you don't look that tough."

The man is digging his own grave, I can see his just a normal person. Of course he's big and has done some exercise but to challenge an exorcist. Well let's just see what happens. Vanessa was eager to see the fight and stepped forward.

"Hmm... Very well I accept your challenge though if you get badly injured, know it was because of your stupidity."

"Haha, I'll knock that pride right off your face!"

The giant man attacked with a very predictable pattern, the Leader Giorgio if I'm not mistaken, easily dodged every punch from the man. Soon after, the man grew tire and Giorgio finished the fight by positioning his fist directly in the man's face. The man fell to the floor and couldn't stand up again. A very simple win obviously.

"Anyone else?!" Giorgio asked all the spectators but the people backed away.

"Good, now this is private business so move along pe..."

Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"Hey, mister. Hello, I was wondering if you could give me an autograph!"

What's she doing? Vanessa approached Giorgio and asked for his autograph. Everyone just looked at her while she was walking towards Giorgio. She came close to him and admired his armor and began to talk to him.

"Nice armor. By the way that was amazing. You barely did anything and still won. I'm just starting my training but perhaps someday I'll be really good and be able to enter the Covenant. In the meantime, may I have an autograph."

Giorgio looked at her from head to tows and talked back to her in a tending way.

"Sure, hmm... Raina pen, ink and paper please. I always get this kind of requests so I have a small bottle of ink in my bag."

The woman Raina seemed very displeased of Vanessa. She gave the stuff to Giorgio and was looking at Vanessa carefully. Giorgio wrote his signature on the paper and gave back the stuff to Raina. He then gave the paper to Vanessa and quietly told her something while grabbing her arms. He's being very assertive with her, I can see he has some kind of feeling for Vanessa.

I began walking towards them. The man is too old for her. He's probably 27 years old and she's only... Well I don't know how old she is exactly, but I know for sure she's too young for him.

As I was walking towards them. Vanessa smiled back at him and began to talk to him. She asked if she could touch his armor and did so. The woman Raina then grabbed Vanessa by the neck and told her to back off. I then approached them and grabbed the woman's arm and applied pressure to it. Her armor bended and she got hurt. She let go of Vanessa and grabbed her sword threatening me.

Giorgio scolded the woman, but she just stood looking at me. She saw I didn't step back so she decided to attack me. She swung her huge sword at me and I grabbed it with both hands, I kicked her hands and the sword flew in the sky and landed just a few centimeters away. She then tried to punch me but I swiftly dodged her attacks. I decided it was better to immobilize her so I kicked her right knee which was positioned in front of her body, this made her lose ground and she fell on her knees. The man Giorgio was about to enter the fight but Victor stopped him.

"Matesh Direy. Look where I come to find you. It's nice seeing you again. How are your brothers?"

"It's nice to see you to Victor. My brothers are okay; Michael should be taking care of them."

"Yes, I heard you decided not to join them. Well, life here is more fun anyway. Who's the girl?"

"A friend of mine."

"I'm glad to see you have new friends. Hey I know, why don't you invite me to dine. That way we can have a nice talk."

"Sure, I live on the next street. You can come by."

"Is it the house your brother Lydian bought from me?"

"It was Lydian's house. I had no clue he bought it from you though."

"He did. He liked it so much he decided to buy it. Anyway I'll see you there by 8 o'clock."

"Sounds good. I'll leave you to work. I apologize for the trouble."

"Haha, don't worry about it. Raina has such a short temper. Thanks for not harming her."

"Yeah. Well goodbye."

He waved his hand and I grabbed Vanessa's arm and we walked away. As we were walking back home I talked to Vanessa.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But that girl has some serious problems. I was just talking with Giorgio."

"You quickly speak casually of him?"

"Well he said I could. He also said I was very pretty! He was really nice."

Vanessa seemed happy. Her cheeks turned pink when she mentioned Giorgio called her pretty. He's caught her attention so quickly. By how fast his approach was I can see he's a Casanova, oh well if Vanessa likes him then that's on her.

We arrived at the house and I went to grab something to eat. I went up to my room, I locked it and just lied down in my bed. Sigh... Victor reminded me of the old times. Lily, my brothers and me going on missions together. I remembered Lily and Nakata fighting all the time. I remember my first kiss with Lily, the first kiss with Nakata. The first night with them. Everything is coming back to me. Those memories that for years and years had played on my head. Why do I remember this? Why do I have to? They're only painful memories. I need to stop myself from reminding them.

I'll just sleep for a while. There's still two and a half hours until Victor arrives. I grabbed the white ribbon from my bag and began to sleep.

Vanessa

I'm at the kitchen and I'm preparing some salad for Matesh's friend who's coming later today. He seemed quite friendly, unlike that crazy girl who grabbed my neck. What was her problem? I was just talking to Giorgio.

Speaking of Giorgio, he was really nice to me. What should I do about his offer though? I know I have to reject it.

"I can give you some special classes if you wish." He said. But Matesh is my training Master. But would it hurt to learn from a Covenant. I know Matesh is really good, but is he better than Giorgio? I'm so conflicted. I don't think Matesh would care if I get help from Giorgio though. Matesh is a reasonable person. But still... Argh! No, no Matesh is my Master I can't go behind his back and train with someone else.

I finished preparing the salad and went upstairs to my room. I looked at the end of the hall where Matesh's room is. He seems to have closed his door. He seemed weird when we arrived at home. Is he ill? Perhaps he just wants privacy.

I lied down on my bed and stared at the roof for some time. Hmm... I'm so bored! There's nothing to do, perhaps I should meditate like Matesh taught me. Aww but that bores me as well. I have to do it even if it bores me, Matesh said to meditate daily for at least an hour. I began to meditate and accomplished the hour of meditation, but now what?

I was so bored I tried to reenact the earlier situation between Matesh and the girl Raina. I was trying to move just like Matesh when I hit the nightstand with my back. Ouch, it's the second time I hit this nightstand.

I then remembered this nightstand contained that diary I found. Well it won't really harm anyone if I read it. I opened it and began reading from the start. Some pages were written over or are damaged but either way I still read ahead.

" _November 9_

 _I was with Matesh today, after having him away for a couple of months it's great to see him again. He returned safe from that dangerous mission... Yet there's something wrong with him. He's not acting like he used to. I tried speaking to him about it, but he got angry with me. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, he finally returned to us. The mission affected him in some way._

 _November 13_

 _Matesh has been waking up several times in the night every night since he returned. He shouts to someone, begging almost, to stop. I wish I could do something to help him. But I can't... I feel so bad with myself for not being able to do anything. I have to sleep apart from him since he starts moving and could hit me while sleeping. I'm just so worried about him._

 _November 21_

 _Matesh hasn't slept in a week, he fears the nightmares, he even tells me he hears an ominous voice inside his head. I've told him I would be by his side, protecting him from the nightmares. But we both know I'm not helping him out. He's insisted on going on missions in spite of his state of mind. We're all worried about him but he doesn't want our help._

 _November 28_

 _Matesh has been acting weird lately. He has changes in his personality. He asked to meet me in his room in Alpha's headquarters. I thought he would do something romantic for me since our relationship was turning 8 months old. That wasn't what happened. Instead when I arrived at his room he began to seduce me so I gave into him but he then began to hallucinate and we had to stop. He was attacking something. Luckily Victor arrived and calmed him down._

 _November 29_

 _I talked to Matesh about what happened yesterday but he was oblivious to what I was referring to. He swears he can't remember and I could see he was telling the truth. I fear he's gone insane. I asked him to treat himself and asked Nara-sama for help to convince him. She like me, has seen the changes in Matesh's mentality. I have an important mission today and I'll be gone for some days so I'll leave it up to her."_

What? The book continues but follows on March 2. What happened in between!?

Knock, knock

"Vanessa are you ready. We have 40 minutes to prepare or buy something to eat. Victor will be arriving soon."

"Umm yeah, I-I'm ready. I'll be right down."

I'll keep reading later. I have to hide the book where I found it. I know I shouldn't be reading it but it's intrigued me.

 **Chapter 4**

Matesh

I went to the kitchen and saw that there was a big bowl of salad with plenty of stuff in it. I guess Vanessa prepared it before she went upstairs. I patiently waited for Vanessa to come down in the living room. She arrived just a minute later and I suggested we go out and buy the main dish we'll serve to Victor. She agreed and we went to the market, we bought some pork. Once home Vanessa made some lemon juice and I began serving some dishes so when Victor arrived everything would be ready.

Victor didn't take that long to arrive. He knocked my door and I answered, he wasn't alone though, he had brought Emma Flores with him. She was wearing casual clothes and so was Victor. It's been a few years since I've seen Emma, she looks the same. Short black hair, big breasts and the only thing that has changes is she now has a huge scar in between her collar bone and shoulder. I heard she would be a guard in the Vatican. Was she one of the Covenant who arrived along with the Pope or did she just arrive at the city?

"Goodnight Matesh and girl I don't know." Emma said with her usual expression and being as direct as she is.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind we arrived early. The guys back at the mansion are so strict with themselves it's boring just to be around them. I guessed, why not come down to Matesh's place and after eating, invite him somewhere fun."

"Well I guess that would be nice. I haven't had fun in a while. Sure let's eat and then we can go wherever you want."

"Nice. So who's this beautiful girl? I thought you lived by yourself… Isn't she the girl that you protected this morning? Paying for the favor?"

"Nothing like that, she's a friend remember I told you. Her name's Vanessa Hope."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Pleasure is all mine, Vanessa. It's nice to see a new friend of Matesh's."

Vanessa smiled at him and we asked them to come in.

"Dinner is almost ready, please come in to the living room. It won't take long."

Victor and Emma passed to the living room and were drinking wine and talking while Vanessa and I prepared the table to eat. After we finished I asked them to please move to the table. Once at the table everyone began eating and the always oblivious Emma began talking to Vanessa.

"So what's your relationship with Matesh? Are you lovers?"

After hearing this Vanessa had the reddest face I've seen on her. She was so embarrassed. I was going to explain my relationship with Vanessa when she interrupted me midway.

"No, we're just…"

"H-He's my Master!"

Victor like always is thinking of something unusual. "Wow, so you do like domination stuff. Why didn't you accept Emma's proposal then?"

"Is that true Matesh? Is it me, do I not seduce you enough! I'm sexy in bed, tell him Victor!"

"She's right Matesh, she is pretty sensual. And she's really good in bed. Not to mention she lets you do whatever you want."

"It's not that type of relationship. She's my student, I train her to get stronger."

"Oh… Well that's interesting. What made you take this decision?"

"I want to help her. She's a nice girl and I want her to be able to defend herself. That's all."

"Well it's good of you to do that. You should be very honored Vanessa; I can say with all certainty that Matesh is my best student. I have no doubt someday he'll be stronger than me."

"I am proud to be his student. I know he's a very good fighter it's really an honor."

"That's not entirely true, what about Mike. He's more powerful than I." I told Victor.

"Your grandfather was his Master, the one who trained him, made him grow and then he gave him to me to give mission experience. I was his Team Captain. So he doesn't count. But in terms of physical as well as other abilities you surpass him, you still have a long way to go to surpass him on pure power though."

"Well I'm half his age so I still have time to surpass him."

We continued eating peacefully for a while when Emma began talking to Vanessa.

"So Vanessa how old are you?"

"I'm 16 years old. I know I look younger."

"You do seem younger. Well… will she be okay Victor? I accompanied you when I was 17 so I don't know."

"Shh… we'll talk about this once we finish eating." He muttered.

Strange what are they planning? I hope they don't do something crazy like they always do. I noticed Vanessa was very embarrassed by what Victor and Emma said during dinner, it's probably very uncomfortable for her. We finished eating and I asked them to move on to the living room. I sat alongside Vanessa and Victor with Emma.

"So Victor how's Emily?"

"She's okay, she's in charge of my team while I tend here. Zorah is the Leader of the team, replacing me, but she's just tutoring him."

"And why are you here? Are you considering in being the Captain of the Covenant?"

"No, too much rules for me, all involve with the Covenant are so strict. I'm just covering Santiago's position. He's very ill, a few High Class Devils decided to ambush them and he rescued his team and the Pope but was badly injured. Perhaps he won't recover so I'm also supervising his son, Giorgio."

Vanessa was timid but she asked Victor "So are you stronger than the Covenant. I heard they were the strongest between all of the exorcists. But you're saying that you were selected to be temporary Captain of the Covenant even though you weren't part of them. How so?"

"The Covenant are always those who are the best exorcist of any region. They are recommended by their Captains or are picked by the Hierarchs at the Vatican. But of course it's up to the chosen person to accept the offer or reject it. I was chosen to be a Covenant when I was 15 years old, I rejected the offer though, Matesh was also chosen to be one but here he is. Emma was an exorcist under my command, she was Matesh's team partner as well. Of course she chose to be a Covenant to make her father proud."

"So you are more powerful than the Covenant and their Leader?"

"Well… Yes. I'm one of three Legendary class exorcists none of which are Covenant. I would say I'm pretty good."

"He is the best exorcist in the world. Has been for years and years." I added.

Vanessa seemed pretty excited, I guess she wanted to meet the best exorcists in the world and thought that those were the Covenant. Meeting Victor must make her very happy.

"I can't believe it. May I have your autograph!"

"Umm… well yes of course. Why not?"

She handed him a piece of paper and a pen. I'm glad I made the right choice in introducing her to Victor. After that we talked about other stuff and then I asked where Victor wanted to go.

"So Victor where is it that you want to go?"

"Haha I was thinking of going to a good old orgy. I have my yearly permission from Emily. Emma wants to come as well."

"It'll be fun I suppose. I've never been on one. You did say you would come Matesh so come on." Emma continued.

I knew they were going to say something crazy. As much as I want to, I have to decline. My sickness rises every time I try doing stuff like that. I don't want to hurt anyone. Emma then asked Vanessa if she wanted to go. What is she thinking?

"Sure I'll go too." Vanessa said without thinking twice and with a smile on her face.

What the fuck?! She didn't even flinch; I don't think she knows what an orgy is. Victor than looked at her and said.

"Okay, that's three, are you joining us Matesh."

"I don't think so. I'll accompany you there but I won't get involved in it."

"Aww, come on Matesh, join us it will be fun!" Vanessa was so full of energy it almost seems like she knows what it is. I hope she doesn't though.

"Do you know what an orgy is? I don't think you do."

"Of course I do. I've participated in many ever since I was 9."

Every one of us looked at her with eyes wide open.

"Wow, my respects for you little girl. Once we get there show me how to start, we can even start together if you wish" Emma said.

Oh man. This is starting to get to me. I now want to participate! No, this is Vanessa, I need to keep away from her body.

"Are you sure you know what an orgy is? Tell me what happens in an orgy."

"Well everybody is mostly having fun, they're all sweating and enjoying the connection they make with each other. Matesh I know what an orgy is. You don't want me to go or what is it?"

That was vague.

"Sounds about right. She has been in one. Let's just move Matesh, let her enjoy." Victor said with a smirk.

"Okay, let's go and have an orgy."

"Yes, woohoo! I call Matesh and me first, then I'll go on and do it with you Emma and last but not least my new idol Victor."

Oh God! This is getting very awkward. I hope she's just trying to be funny, this isn't though, but I hope she has some kind of twisted sense of humor.

We arrived a few minutes later. The house had the name "Prenderla da dietro" written in a sign. And inside Victor told the same joke he makes when arriving to these kind of places.

"We have arrived! To the place where everyone comes together… literally."

Emma started that weird laugh she has and I laughed a bit. Vanessa didn't seem to get the joke but she stilled laughed.

"So let's enter, I hope there's still room. It's a very private room for high class people, of course they let some low class people in if they're beautiful like us. Oh if one of you wants to do it privately there are rooms. They're on me, I'll gladly pay for them."

We entered the big house and on the inside it was beautifully decorated, they gave us some masks and we passed to separate rooms, before that I asked Emma to take care of Vanessa for me, she winked at me so I think she understood to keep her close. We changed into some robes with nothing else on and moved into the main room, there were many comfortable sofas on every corner and of course there were also many people having sex above them.

"Sniff… you smell that Matesh, that's the smell of lust in the air."

"Sniff… smells like ass to me."

Victor let out his pervert smirk.

"My apologize good sir. Here you go." An old man got close to me and apologized then sprayed some perfume in the room.

It does smell better now. I wonder where Vanessa and Emma are? We got out fast so they should be right behind us.

"Hey it smells really good. What is it?" Emma said when passing through the curtains she then saw everyone and said. "This is nice. Everyone is having so much fun."

"That Emma is the smell of lust!"

I could hear Vanessa coming through the curtain. "Why would it smell like lust." She passed the curtain and when seeing all of the men and woman having sex she quickly fainted.

"I did that myself the first time I came here, mine was out of excitement though." Victor said.

"Emma help me grab her." "Sure."

I lifted Vanessa off the ground and she placed her on one of the unused couches. Perhaps she'll need some water when she wakes up.

"I'll go grab water for when she wakes. Take care of her please."

I walked up to the old man and asked if he had any water, the man told me to accompany him to the kitchen and gave me a glass of water. I then returned to Vanessa and saw she was walking up, so I hurried.

"W-What happened? Did I faint?"

"Yes you did. But you're okay now. Come enjoy the orgy with me." Emma was blocking all the sex that was happening behind her so when she moved Vanessa saw the naked bodies again and fainted.

"I'll take her home, if she keeps fainting she'll get ill."

"No Matesh, come stay. If you go you won't return, why don't you place her in the room I rented. It's upstairs, have Emma help you. Emma take care of Vanessa for half an hour then you can come down. Matesh I'll wait for you here so we can enjoy the orgy. Oh and I'll get started."

Victor didn't want me to leave like the last time he brought me to a place like this, so I decided I would go and take Vanessa upstairs and make Emma take care of her for a while. I helped Emma take Vanessa upstairs and inside the room I placed her in the bed.

"Don't worry Emma, I won't take long."

"Matesh, I'll do this favor for you. But promise me we'll have sex after you finish downstairs, okay?"

"Fine yes. I will I promise. Thanks."

I left the room and headed into the bathroom to wash my face. I took several minutes to calm myself so my sickness wouldn't rise.

I was heading downstairs. I saw Victor already dead drunk and a few girls licking his stuff. How is he drunk already! Well he has been drinking since he arrived to my house. It's just like the last time he took me to his night of "yearly permission". He gets too drunk but never really has full on sex. I guess he can't do it without his wife. Even though he has sex with other woman with his wife participating, I guess he can't do it without her. Hmm… I don't know what to think of it. Is that romantic? Anyway I'll go get him upstairs he's really drunk so he's not going to mind and is just going to sleep.

I walked up to him and was about to grab him but one of the girls that was sucking him stands up and says to me.

"Matesh, nice of you to join us. We can start having sex."

She shoved me and placed me on the couch. She was about to grab my penis but I stopped her. I recognized her aura, it's that crazy girl who tried to kiss me the other day. Did she follow me here?

"Matesh give it to me. I want it!"

She was undressing herself. I need to make her go somewhere else. This girl is crazy. She tried to get closer and kiss me on the lips. Fuck no! She was just sucking Victor. I grabbed her and transported somewhere far. I left her where the old witch cabin was. Where Vanessa and I stayed the night. Should be far enough. It would be very cruel of me to leave her any further than this.

"No wait! I've been trying to get your attention and you just don't understand I need you Matesh."

"I have someone else in my life. Just forget about me. It'll never happen."

She then tried to stand up, but since my transportation is so stressful to the mind she couldn't. She fell down immediately.

"Next time I'll leave you further away. Stop following me."

"Matesh!"

I left her and returned to the orgy house. I walked to where Victor was, took all the woman away from him, closed his robe and carried him to the room upstairs.

"Matesh. You have returned."

"So she hasn't woken up yet."

"Well, yes she fainted yet again."

"Why?"

"L-Long story. Anyway what happened to Victor?"

"He's too drunk to enjoy the orgy, I'll leave him here so you can have fun downstairs. I'll take care of them."

"No, you'll have to keep your promise. Have sex with me!"

"I promise I'll do it some other day. You can have fun if you want. Don't let us stop you from enjoying the orgy."

"Well I don't find any of the other men here attractive. Their body is not like your body or Victor's. They aren't well built; they don't have the strength to make me feel good."

"Then let's go to my home. Victor and you can stay there for the night."

"All right, I will go and grab our clothes so we can leave."

"Yeah I'll grab Victors and mine quickly."

I ran towards the changing room and grabbed our clothes. Since no one was near I transported back to the room. I would change but Vanessa could wake up anytime soon and I don't want her to faint again. Emma didn't take long and once she arrived I transported us back to my place.

"All right. I guess I'll place Victor in the guest room and Vanessa in her room. You can stay with Vanessa."

"Why don't we have sex now? They're taking care of, so you don't need to worry about them."

"We can have sex tomorrow night. Today was quite long. I promise I'll take you tomorrow."

"Well fine. You better make me orgasm like Victor did!"

"Oh, I'm pretty good. You won't be able to think straight from so much pleasure when I have sex with you. I promise I'm worth it."

"I can't wait then!"

I told her to take Vanessa to her room since she was still using the robes and nothing else under. If Vanessa wakes up and sees me carrying her without anything on except the robe, I don't know how she'll react. I grabbed Victor and transported him to the guest room. I was just about leaving when he spoke to me.

"H-hey Matesh."

"What is it?"

"Did I tell you your father's worried about you. Your brothers as well. I promised I would protect you… like my own child. Funny that you're the one taking care of me this moment, haha."

"My father told you he's worried. Is he no longer mad with me… with my actions?"

"He said you're the only one angry with your actions. He saddens when thinking you're harming yourself. He told me if you ever want to see him again, return with him, he will receive you back with open arms."

"And what do you think I should do?"

"You should find whatever you're looking for."

"But what if what I'm looking for is not what my father desires of me."

"Even if you don't share his vision, I know your father will forever love you. No matter what you do, you cannot disappoint him. Ahh… anyway goodnight."

He instantly fell asleep. He's right, I will continue to search for my own purpose of life. I will return to my father someday… someday. But for now, I'll enjoy my current life with Vanessa. I promised Lily I would take care of Vanessa.

Well I've made my mind. I should go to sleep. I walked up to my room and laid in bed. After some minutes I heard someone waking towards my room. Emma opened my door and laid right next to me. She was completely naked and got under the sheets with me. Didn't we plan the sex for tomorrow. I questioned her whispering.

"I thought you understood I'm not in the mood for sex right now?"

"No, I understood. I'm just going to sleep beside you. Vanessa might get angry if I sleep beside her. So I'll sleep with you. That is if you don't mind?"

"Well I don't have a problem with that."

She then turned to me with her head, said goodnight and began sleeping. I'll have to keep my promise tomorrow. I never really wished to have sex with her because she wants a hardcore sex session. I'm worried Chaos might awaken midway. The lust and desire to continue hurting her might be too much for me. I know I lost control with Lily last time I tried something like that. I even hurt her at the end. I can't let that happen again. As soon as I feel him taking over I'll stop. Emma will surely understand.

I fell asleep soon after, today was a very long day. I can finally rest.

The morning of the next day. I can feel my crotch being touched by something soft. It's Emma she has her thigh above my crotch and with her hand is hugging me. I can also feel her… no don't think of that. I was about to move when I heard my door open. It was Vanessa, she looks like she just woke up and is wearing the same robe as yesterday. As soon as she opened the room and looked at Emma on top of me she quickly closed the door and apologized.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry. I should've knocked. I'll go change and prepare breakfast."

I think she misunderstood the situation. I got up and grabbed my clothes to change. As I was changing Emma woke up.

"Ohh... Matesh, good morning."

"Good morning."

I changed and told her I would go down. She jumped out of bed and said "Hey, so at what time should I come or should we meet somewhere else?"

I guess she's talking about what we arranged yesterday. "I'll go pick you up at 9. Let's go to the house we went to yesterday and rent a room."

She walked towards me and gave me a kiss in the cheek. "Sounds good, I'll be waiting."

"Yes. I'll be downstairs grabbing something to eat. Do you want me to prepare you something special?"

"No, I'll just grab something to drink and I'll grab some fruit. Victor and I need to head to the mansion."

"Okay, you're free to grab whatever you want from the kitchen. I'll go and see if Victor's up."

I left her to change and walked to the guest room. I looked for Victor but he seems to have already woken up. He's probably downstairs already eating. As I was walking downstairs, I could hear he was talking to Vanessa.

"It would seem you're special to... I can assure you, it meant nothing."

I walked into the kitchen and greeted both.

"Good morning."

"Matesh, how was last night. I hope you had fun."

"Last night was pretty crazy. First Vanessa faints..."

Vanessa then bowed her head in embarrassment and apologized.

"I'm sorry I was a burden to all of you. I didn't realize you wished to go to a place where people... do love."

Victor let out a small laugh. "I can assure you no one does love there. But yes, I apologize for not being more specific as to our planned destination."

"What did you think Victor was referring too. He clearly said an orgy. Besides I didn't want to go. It was only after you insisted that I accepted."

"I know. I-I thought he meant an orgy like the people which I lived with had. They would make a huge party of people playing games and having fun, by the end everyone would be sweating and tired but happy they participated."

What? But orgy refers to many people reunited to have sex or drink. How could she have gotten confused. Oh well at least it was a confusion and not her desire to really have an orgy with us.

"Don't worry about it." Said Victor.

Emma came down and greeted everyone. She grabbed an apple and began eating.

"How was your night Emma? Did you enjoy the party?"

"No! It was pretty boring. I didn't have sex with anyone."

"Too bad. But you have a whole week to have sex before you're locked inside the Vatican again." Victor replied.

"Luckily Matesh said we would have sex today!"

"Lucky you. I hope he doesn't have other things to do."

"No. He said he was going to see me at night. It's a promise so he has to go."

Why does she have to tell everyone? I can see Vanessa is red from everyone talking about sex and orgy's. I should change the conversation.

"So Victor, how many days are you staying?"

"It will be week and a half. The Pope needs extra days to stay because he's getting quite old. Not to mention I'm short on people. There's usually 20 Covenant but 3 are injured and 2 have died."

"Are you waiting for backup from the Vatican?"

"Yes, Michael also said he would bring Mike and his subordinates before I leave to have a full team. Hey I know, how about I make you temporary Covenant Matesh?"

"No thank you. I don't think so. I'm helping Vanessa train and besides I don't want to join the Covenant."

"Are you sure the pay is quite the treasure. 300 gold pieces a day."

"That is a lot. But I have to politely decline."

"Oh well. If you change your mind, I'll be patrolling the city. Just ask the guards where you can find me. I have to keep investigating the incident that happened the other day."

Vanessa then questioned him about the cause of the incident.

"Are you talking about the explosion that happened yesterday. Matesh and I went to help and put out the flames. But we never knew what happened."

"That explains the trace of magic. From what I saw yesterday a man exploded. Odd thing was he exploded from within himself, which leads me to believe it was homicide from someone with powers. Perhaps a Sacred Gear since there's no traces of fallen or devil powers."

"Do you think it was premeditated?"

"There's no way to know. I can't examine the body or the scene, they are no more. I hope it was premeditated, I can't have someone crazy just killing innocents. I have already given the order for the security around the Pope to tighten though."

"How are you supposed to capture the culprit then? Seems like a very tough case." Said Vanessa.

"I will place a patrol of 3 persons in a 5 kilometer distance. 1 Covenant and 2 city guards. That should give us the necessary space to watch over the city and still have enough guards to watch the city's entrance points. Of course I'll leave Giorgio in charge of the Pope's safety and he'll have some guards at his command. I'll be in the area near the Pope so that should be fine."

"You thought this through. See you don't actually need me."

"Actually I would need your help. There will be two patrols without Covenant soldiers. I'll leave those at the entrance so that the Entrance Guards can help them if trouble arises. But you've told me your choice already and I respect that."

"Thanks." I said.

"Anyway, we'll be leaving now. I'll see you when I see you. Goodbye Vanessa, lovely meeting you."

"I'll see you later Matesh. Goodbye." Emma grabbed another apple and left.

Vanessa said goodbye and I sat down and began eating. Vanessa kept staring at me so I asked her why? What's the matter, I said?

"No, nothing. Will we train today?"

"Yes of course. In fact, you can begin now if you wish. Do the leg exercise you did the other day. Remember you'll have to do the same amount of repetitions and a half more. Understood."

"Yes. I'll go ahead and begin."

Vanessa left the kitchen and walked into the training room. I continued eating and after finishing, joined her. I walked up near her and sat down and began meditating. She seems to be working very sluggishly, like she has something on her mind distracting her. Maybe she's thinking about what she saw yesterday. All those men and woman having sex. She wasn't prepared to see that; I should've told her exactly where Victor was suggesting to go.

"Ouch!"

She seems to be suffering from a cramp in her left leg. She's firmly and tightly grabbing her thigh. I stood up, walked towards her and grabbed her thigh.

"Ah..."

She got really red and was looking away. I know this might be embarrassing for her but it's the only way to stop the cramp.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable. I'll relief the pain. Just don't move."

"I-I don't mind. It just feels... strange."

I began massaging her thigh and she grasped the floor harder and she began to breath heavily. This must hurt her. I accumulated some energy into my finger tips and struck her muscles so they would loosen. She grabbed her leg and her face changed. She was impressed by how quickly I relieved her pain. She looked at me directly in the eyes. I also looked her in the eyes but she quickly looked away.

"T-thanks. I'll continue."

She stood up and distanced herself away from me. Her attitude towards me would suggest she has some sort of issue with me. Might she be mad I took her to the orgy house. Maybe I'm imaging stuff. I'll give the both of us some space.

I stood up and walked to my room. I'll meditate here. I closed my door and saw that Emma had left her underwear in my room. Did she forget them or did she leave this here on purpose? She probably left this on purpose, she's not the kind of person to forget her stuff. But why would she leave me this. Well only way to find out is to give them back when I see her tonight. I began meditating and lost track of time.

Knock Knock

"Matesh, do you want to eat something. It's already 5. I was going to go out and buy some deer."

I opened the door and walked out. I told Vanessa I would accompany her and we went out. As we were passing through the crowded streets I could see the patrols Victor mentioned this morning. We walked passed Emma and the city guards that followed her. Vanessa waved her hand at Emma but Emma was too busy to wave back. She's as always, too uptight when working. We continued walking and arrived at the market. We bought some deer meat and returned home.

It was a quick meal after, I prepared the deer meat while Vanessa made some salad. Once I finished eating I showered and prepared myself for Emma. I changed and went downstairs. I saw Vanessa meditating in the training room and when I passed she called to me.

"Matesh!"

"What is it Vanessa?"

"Are you leaving to meet up with Emma?"

"Yes. I'll be back by midnight. Do you need something?"

"N-no. I was just wondering… well goodbye."

She's acting odd, not her usual high spirited self. Now that I think about it she has been acting like this all day. What could it be? Is my training boring her? Hmm… I really find her attitude weird.

"Yeah, goodbye. I'll see you later."

I arrived soon after where Emma and I arranged to meet. The large house that we went to yesterday. I entered and ordered a room. After waiting for a while Emma appeared.

"Matesh! So you did come. Have you ordered a room?"

"Yes, I ordered one. It's right this way."

The old man had told me where the room was located, so I told Emma to follow me. Once inside the room Emma pulled out of her bag a rope and few wooden instruments. Odd objects that were well crafted and looked like a penis. I assume they're for sexual pleasure.

"So, Master. What would you like to do to me? Anything is fine."

I'm not sure about using those instruments. I did use a rope with Karenina but the other objects I haven't used. Well I'll have to be careful to not hurt her. I'll make her give me some entertainment first.

"First, undress slowly and seductively."

"Yes, Master."

She began to grab her clothes and very slowly undressed while dancing around me. When she was completely naked I ordered her to kneel and undress my pants.

[…]

I took off my shirt and ordered her to stimulate me with her mouth. She did, she slowly used her tongue and hands to do so. I noticed she wouldn't stop moving her butt, she was also stimulating herself, so I stood up, grabbed her back and threw her to the bed. I began stimulating her as well. I savored her drips. She tried to silent her loud moans biting the sheets, which only aroused me more.

[… …]

I grabbed my penis and placed it just outside of her. I know she can feel it, she shivers, wanting me to completely place it inside her. She begs me to and I do. It feels so good. I begin to move violently. She screams as she orgasms several times as I continue to move roughly, I spank her ass several times and she screams even harder. I grab her hair and continue to move even faster.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

I continue to thrust deeper and deeper and she moans and screams louder with every thrust. I grabbed the rope and tied her arms behind her back. I grabbed her and flipped her over the bed facing me and continued. I took it out and quickly placed my penis in her ass and continued to move violently. I grabbed the end of the rope and placed it over her neck slightly choking her. Her face red in ecstasy was only thrilling me further. She orgasm several times as I fondled her breast and pounded her. I was losing myself in pleasure just like she was…

[… Hahaha …]

That voice! I stopped as I heard the voice. I realized I was being too rough. I stopped choking her and took my penis out of her. She dropped to the floor and as she recovered her breath she asked why I stopped.

I was going to explain it to her when a huge explosion was heard. It sounds like it's coming from the east where one of the city entrances is. Emma steadily stood up as she was catching her breath.

"It sounded close. Shit and I was enjoying myself. We need to go check what happened. We'll continue some other time."

Emma and I quickly changed and got out of the house. Outside we could see a large smoke cloud and the flames that raged over the gateway entrance. It's where Florentino is positioned, I hope he's uninjured.

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Vanessa was also arriving at the gateway when we arrived. She seems to have hurried over.

"I was outside and heard the explosion. I came to help."

Emma then told her to stand back while the other guards arrived. Soon after a giant wind storm stopped the flames and the other Covenant arrived. It seems one of the Covenants used her Sacred Gear to stop the fire.

"Emma, did you see what happened?" Asked that man Giorgio.

"No, I was nearby when the explosion happened. I hurried over but did not see or sense anyone else."

"Fine, Raina search for anyone nearby. Detain them and bring them to me."

"Yes sir."

The woman Raina ran, I could sense she activated a Sacred Gear and she began running. She's fast but I can still follow her. I did notice Vanessa completely lost sight of her. I saw Victor as he approached the area. He got off his horse and began looking around.

"Giorgio did you find anyone suspicious?"

"Not yet Sir, Raina is doing a quick look over the radius of the incident. If she finds anyone she'll bring them here Sir."

"Good. Clear the area. No one should be allowed to enter where the explosion happened. I'll begin investigating this main area. In the meantime, order your men to go back into their position. The responsible might attack someplace else while we're here."

"Yes sir."

The man Giorgio began ordering every Covenant and the guards with them to move back into position. Emma said goodbye to me and moved along. Victor saw me and told me to walk to him. I walked passed Giorgio who stared at me deeply.

"I thought you were with Emma? Did you refuse her again?"

"No, I was with her. The explosion interrupted us."

"So you did have sex with her. Did you make her orgasm?"

"Yes, we both enjoyed it. There was this moment when I could sense I was losing myself... I think I heard Chaos."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I felt him infiltrating my head. I was not acting normally. I was being extremely rough."

"Your father told me he had showed you a way to control Chaos?"

"He said I could sense and perhaps even see him through meditation. But I haven't been able to. Ever since I left my father I've been meditating. I might be doing something wrong. Before I left he tried to show me various scriptures about [Chaos Divinity] and my other Sacred Gears but I refused, I wanted to leave. I should've accepted it but it's too late now."

"How about I talk to Michael. Request the scripture for you."

"Do you think he'll accept? I heard the scriptures can't leave his library."

"Don't worry. He once gave me the scripture to my Sacred Gear. He did something to the scripture so I could take it outside his library though. Anyway I'll be sure to request it for you. I'm sure your father will accept. You'll have to be patient though since Michael is busy at the moment."

"I have no immediate need for the scripture. I'll try and contain him myself in the meantime. I appreciate your help Victor."

"If you're really thankful, help me find who did this. Let's investigate this place together. You'll probably be able to see what I cannot see in the dark."

I accepted Victor's request. I helped him look for clues to find who might be the culprit. I was looking around and I found out where the explosion came from. It appears the culprit created the explosion inside the small room where the guards have lunch. It's inside the gateway, odd thing is, this specific area of the gateway is only accessible if you're a guard, no one else is allowed inside and is locked by a special key given only to the guards who work in this area.

"The explosion came from here. But this is the room where the guards rest and eat."

"That would appear to be the case. Only guards have access to this area because only guards have keys to open the room. But let's not jump to conclusions, it could also mean someone killed a guard beforehand, robbed his key and created the explosion once inside."

Victor turned around and gave orders to Giorgio. The man was talking with Vanessa, they seemed pretty friendly. I don't know what it is but that man gives me a bad feeling. Giorgio approached Victor and paid attention to his orders.

"Find out who was working in this gateway. I want the names and residence of all the guards who worked here and had keys to the armory and rest area inside the gateway."

"Yes sir."

Giorgio left and talked to the Captain of the City Guards. Victor then continued addressing me.

"Matesh see if you can find the body remnants of the guards. It should help us rule out some suspects. That is if there are any left."

"Sure, give me a second."

I searched but in the end I couldn't find anything. Every single person working here was killed. I need to get in touch with Florentino's family to investigate if he's okay, perhaps he wasn't working today. What is the motivation for the person who's doing all this? I told Victor there was nothing. He told me it was fine and that he would continue to search for the culprit with his subordinates. I walked towards Vanessa and told her we should return home, she said goodbye to Giorgio and Victor and we left. As we were halfway home, we both heard a loud noise coming from the woods, another explosion. Vanessa turned and looked at me, she said.

"Should we go help?"

"Victor is there, I'm sure he can handle it."

"What if the enemy is stronger than him? He will need all the help he can get."

"Believe it or not, Victor is more than capable of fighting on par with anyone. And I mean anyone."

"Well, I would still like to help. Can we go ahead?"

Sigh… oh well if she wants to go and help I guess I don't have an objection. I told her yes and we began running towards the explosion. Victor was carrying Raina which was badly injured. When we got near everyone Victor called me out.

"Matesh, you came back. Well good, can you cure her? She's about to lose her arm and her left leg is broken. Give him some space."

Everyone moved out of the way and I got close to her. I grabbed her arm and leg with my hands and began to use [Darkness Blessing] on her. Victor restrained her while I healed her. Using too much Darkness to fix her body might have repercussions on her mental state. I can recall she lost her mind because if this…

"I think that's okay Matesh. Her life's not in danger anymore. Let her heal on her own. Thanks for your help."

I stepped back from where Raina was. I looked at Giorgio but he didn't seem happy I saved her. Did he wish for her to die or was it that I was the one to save her that he disliked?

"That was amazing Matesh. I told you we could help."

"Yes, well I'll take my leave."

"Me too, bye."

Vanessa and I departed from the area and went back home. Vanessa didn't talk to me like she usually does. She seems depressed for some reason. Strange if you considered her attitude towards Giorgio just a while ago. I can't stop thinking if she's somehow angry with me.

"Goodnight Matesh."

"Goodnight Vanessa."

She walked straight to her room when we arrived home. She definitely has something, but what? Oh well, if she wants me to find out she'll tell me.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I laid in my bed and remembered what happened with Emma. I can't remember when exactly Chaos had woken. I need to remember exactly when; it could help me find a way to control him. He just laughed, luckily he didn't take over my mind. I don't know what could have happened, perhaps I might of even killed Emma. I don't want to return to the state of mind I used to have. Fearing Chaos would take over at any time. I really hope the scripture my Father has can help me.

 **Chapter 5**

Vanessa

The next day I got up from bed, changed into something more comfortable to exercise in and walked down stairs to eat something for breakfast. Matesh was already meditating by the time I started eating. He seems to have woken up pretty early. I sat down at the kitchen table and began eating some fruit salad I had prepared. He stopped meditating and sat down beside me at the table. He also grabbed some fruit and made a salad.

"Vanessa, I might go out at noon today. I probably won't take long."

Is he meeting Emma again. I know they have some kind of relationship. Yesterday did he go and accept her offer to have sex. How could he...

Why am I even getting worked up about this? I know Matesh doesn't have the same feelings I have for him. I know this and yet I can't stop feeling depressed. Ever since I met him and he saved my life, I've had this illusion of him and me becoming more than just what we are now, his girlfriend. I'm just... feeling strange, conflicted but with whom? Am I angry at him or myself for not telling him what I feel for him?

"Vanessa, did you hear what I said?"

"Y-yes. I'll probably go out as well."

"Really? That's nice. I wouldn't want you to get bored staying at home all day."

"Hm..."

He won't even ask where I'm going. He cares so little about what I do. If it doesn't affect him directly he won't do anything. He's so rude. Or perhaps I'm the one being rude with him? Vanessa just think about all he's done for you. He gave you a home, he gave you clothes, he gave you food and he even saved your life several times without asking you to return the favor, not even expecting gratitude.

I'm the one being rude. I have gone through this loop over and over again in my head. I'm the one being ungrateful. What he does or stops doing is not for me to judge. I guess he and I won't ever have a relationship like the one I dreamed of. I have to accept that. He's happy with Emma and I'm happy for him. Sigh…

I stood up and entered the training room. Matesh was right behind me and gave me orders to begin with today's exercises. I did and as I performed each one of the exercises I couldn't stop noticing he was looking at me. Am I doing them wrong?

"Matesh, am I doing something wrong?"

"No, you're exercising correctly."

"Then what is it?"

"No… its nothing. I was just looking at you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering where you're going today? I didn't ask you because it looked like you weren't in the mood. To tell you the truth, to me you seem to be depressed and angry. Is something wrong?"

"I... I couldn't stop thinking about... about some stuff. I'll be okay, it's nothing serious."

I can't say it. I can't tell him how I feel about him. How I felt about him and Emma meeting yesterday.

"Well if I can help you with anything, just tell me. If you wish, I can tag along with you to wherever you're going to."

"I'm just meeting a new friend for dinner."

I can't tell him Giorgio invited me to dine with his subordinates yesterday. I've seen the way he looks at Giorgio and how Giorgio looks back at him. Some persons are just not meant to get along.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No, that's okay. I can go alone. Besides you have something to do as well."

"Well okay."

I must accept the relationship I have and will continue having with Matesh. I finished my exercises and told Matesh I would take a bath. After a while I finished taking my bath and went to my room so I could change. I put on something casual and walked downstairs. Matesh was just meditating in the training room, I came up to him and told him I would leave.

"Matesh. I'm leaving now, I'll see you later."

"Yes. Do you need any money Vanessa?"

"No, I'm just going to eat with my new friend that's all. I still have some money so I don't need you give me some, but thanks for offering."

"Okay. Well see you later. Take care."

I was at the large inn Giorgio invited me to. Egliè ilmale, what a weird name. I asked for Giorgio Montiole to a waiter and he directed me to the table Giorgio had reserved. Giorgio saw me and stood up, he kissed my cheeks as a way to greet me and he pulled my chair so I could sit down. Giorgio ordered some wine, he asked me if I wanted some but I remembered what happened last time I drank so I refused. I instead ordered a glass of water. The waiter asked us what we would like to eat and we opted for a steak and as side dish a small salad.

If I recall correctly, he said we would dine with his subordinates. We're probably going ahead without them but I have to ask.

"Giorgio. When are your subordinates coming?"

"They had other stuff to do. I didn't want to give up the chance to dine with you so I came alone."

"Well thank you. How kind."

"So Vanessa, where do you live? I've seen you with that young man. Is he your boyfriend?"

"You mean Matesh? N-No I'm just his student, we're friends that's all."

"Good. I was wondering why such a beautiful girl would be with him. Anyway I'm not here to talk about him. Tell me about you."

"About me… well why don't you tell me about yourself first."

"Very well. I was born in Rome but my family's from Spain. My father and his father where the Leaders of The Covenant, so you can see why I was named Captain. I have been training since I was born to be the leader of the Covenant, which as you can imagine has made me a very powerful man. That's why I'm the youngest person to be named Captain of the Covenant."

"Incredible, your family must be very proud of you."

"Yeah, my father praises me plenty and my mother is always saying how much I make her happy."

He seems pretty happy to be part of the Covenant. He has so much feeling in each one of his words. He continued to tell me all that he's done and accomplished through his life. I can't believe all the adventures he's had. I smiled as I continued listening carefully to all he said.

"Here is what you ordered. Godetevi il cibo signor, signora."

The waiter arrived, handed our dishes and left.

"This seems delicious."

"It is. I've come here several times and it's quite tasty. Try the sauce with the steak it's delightful."

We began eating, the food is really delicious. As we ate Giorgio continued to talk about himself and I was hearing every word. He was talking about how he has one less Covenant, apparently that woman which Matesh saved yesterday won't be able to stand up for a while.

"… hey Vanessa, do you have a job?"

"No, I'm planning on getting one though. I want to buy something but I don't have sufficient money for it."

"What do you want to buy?"

"A-A necklace. It was expensive and I don't want to ask Matesh for any more money. I need a job so I can buy it."

He looked at me with a smile and said.

"Do you have any special abilities Vanessa?"

"Umm… I can use magic. Matesh still hasn't trained me in any martial arts but my magic powers have increased."

"Great, how about I make you a Covenant. The pay is far more than any other job here. You can buy your necklace and then some. It'd be an honor to have you as one of my subordinates. And I can also teach you some fighting moves like I promised."

"Really! I-I don't know what to say."

What Giorgio was offering was incredible. But I don't have the necessary abilities to become a Covenant, neither the strength or fighting skills. I told Giorgio if he taught I was adequate for the job.

"Of course. Listen if you're worried you'll get injured, do not fear. I can assure you I will be taking special care of you. I wouldn't let anyone harm you."

He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes while he talked. I guess he really needs someone to take the place of the injured girl.

"Hmm... Well if you don't mind guiding me and helping me, I don't see why not. I'll accept, I just hope I won't be a burden to you or the rest of the Covenant."

"Good. I'm happy you accepted. Come tomorrow morning at the big mansion where the Pope is staying. I'll introduce you to everyone."

We were just finishing eating when an armored guard entered and asked Giorgio to talk in private. Giorgio looked at the man displeased but stood up and went outside to talk with him.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back Vanessa."

I could see Giorgio and the guard talking. Giorgio seemed a bit angry. I wonder what he's talking about. Giorgio finished talking with man and headed back to the table.

"It seems Victor needs my presence. I'll see you tomorrow Vanessa. Be there by 8."

I stood up, he pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. I said goodbye to him and he left. It's a good thing he left the money to pay for the food because I didn't have enough to pay for all of it. The food here is quite expensive.

Well I guess I have to prepare for tomorrow. I know, I'll go home and ask Matesh for some quick self-defense lessons. Hmm... I should probably not tell Matesh about me becoming a Covenant. He'll probably just worry about my safety and I don't want him to. Besides I want it be a surprise.

Matesh

"I'm glad you're okay Florentino."

"Yeah, I'll be more careful as of now. It's incredible that even with the Covenant here some people still decide to attack the city. I hope your friend Victor captures the culprit fast. I'm really hesitant to leave my family alone with so many explosions happening."

"I'm sure Victor won't take much longer to catch the culprit. He has plenty of experience on this."

"That's a relief. Well I have to return to my post. I'll see you another day good friend."

"Sure thing. Goodbye Florentino."

I said goodbye to Florentino and began walking back home. I'm glad Florentino is alright. It was a good thing to come and invite him to eat.

As I was walking I saw a big commotion in front of me. The Pope seemed to be hugging some people. Victor was protecting the Pope from the crowd who tried to get near him.

"Hey Matesh. What are you doing?"

Emma appeared from behind of me.

"I was just returning from having a meal with a friend. What are you doing?"

"I was ordered to meet Victor here. The Pope is visiting his brother and his family. He'll be here for a while. So I'll be taking care of him."

"I never knew the Pope had a brother... Emma, do you know the condition of the girl Raina. I healed her yesterday but it wasn't a complete healing. She was still very ill and weak when I left her."

"She's no longer in danger of dying. She's quickly recovering thanks to you. I still can't believe she was beaten though. She's a better fighter than I am and yet she almost got killed."

"Did she see the culprit's face?"

"No apparently she forgot all about it. Must be because she hit her head. Giorgio did try to make her remember but failed."

"Too bad. It was the quickest way to capture the person responsible. Does Victor have any clues to whom it might be?"

"He's still investigating the persons who worked at the Gateway that was attacked. Victor just sent word with Giorgio to investigate one of them."

"I hope this is resolved quickly. My friend is worried about his family."

"It won't take long. Anyway I must be going, goodbye."

As Emma was walking away she waved goodbye and I continued to walk home. I arrived soon after and Vanessa was meditating in the training room. I went up to her and asked how the meal with her friend went.

"Vanessa, how was your meeting with your friend?"

"Hi Matesh. It was okay. He actually asked me to help him out at his job, so I'll be leaving since morning and will return at noon. Is that okay with you?"

"If that's what you want, I don't mind. But what about your training? Do you not wish to continue training?"

"I do! I'll just eat and train before I leave. I have to be with him at 8 which gives me plenty of time to do those stuff before leaving."

"Well okay."

I've grown use to her company even if we don't talk much. Oh well, I'll just have to do something else while she's gone. I can meditate and try to find a way to control Chaos while she's away, that way if I lose control she won't be able to see me in that state. Victor said he would talk to Michael about the scriptures but that might take some time. Meanwhile I have to try everything I can alone.

Vanessa left to take a shower and I stayed at the training room so I could exercise. I was doing my daily routine when I heard several explosions all nearby. The culprit must be attacking again. I can capture him and end this once and for all. I transported to the outside of my house, I searched for the person but saw no one between the smoke cloud. I cannot sense his aura as well. He must be long gone by now; it looks like he did this from a far. I don't even sense traces of his aura nearby. The smoke faded and I could witness the destruction he had caused. Three houses a couple of meters away were destroyed, he left the other houses just near those intact. Could only those houses have been his objective?

Vanessa rushed out of the house, she had already changed, and upon seeing the destruction she was nonplused.

"Wha-what happened? Matesh what happened?"

"The city got attacked again. Whoever it was, he escaped before I could find him."

"What does that person want?! What's he's motive for killing! This is intolerable, this person must pay for this. I can't believe he's so evil!"

I could hear the anger in Vanessa's voice. I too am displeased with the culprit; how dare he kill innocent people. I just hope the culprit faces justice quickly. Just a few seconds later two Covenants appeared. A young girl with very long hair and a two meter tall middle age man with a very muscular build arrived at the scene.

"Damn! We arrived late." Said the girl.

The man looked around and replied "Yes, and it seems as though there is no sign of the responsible. Sigh… Giorgio will begin scolding us as soon as he arrives."

"If you ask me, Giorgio's been getting quite egotistical because of his promotion. I think he's forgetting it's only temporal until Captain Santiago recovers."

"I know he's acting like that, but remember he's our Captain at the moment, it's our job to respect and obey him."

"I hate him ordering us around like he's so superior to us. Not to mention that temper he has. Not even General Victor talks to us that way. Oh talking about General Victor, did I mention he told me I could visit him and his wife whenever I want. He even said I would receive special treatment."

"How generous of him. Since you used to live where he is Team Captain, I guess he gave you the offer if you ever were to come back to your homeland. That way you'd have a place to stay in."

Yeah right. She's a pretty woman so I guess Victor was offering his usual special treatment. A three-way with his wife and him. He really has no boundaries. Anyway I don't have anything to do here, so I think I'll go inside my house and continue my exercises. As I was walking inside Vanessa asked me if I wasn't going to help.

"Victor will come soon. I'm sure he'll quickly handle this. Don't worry. If we were to involve ourselves, we might end up becoming a burden. Besides Victor knows if he really needs my help he can ask for it."

"I know we can somehow impose, yet I still want to help. Sigh… But you're right. It's just… I really want the responsible of this to pay for his crimes."

"Victor is surely steps away from capturing him. Every disaster the culprit makes just throws him closer into Victors reach."

"What do you mean?"

"With every explosion he makes, he leaves small clues to find him. The last time Victor deduced the responsible has to be a guard. Not only that, the responsible has to be one of the guards who worked at the west Gateway. In this moment Victor and the rest of the Covenant must be searching the houses of all the guards who worked there."

Vanessa now seemed to be assured the responsible for all these explosions was, soon enough, going to be captured and face justice. She still insisted on staying outside the house and watch the Covenant work investigating the scene. I on the other hand decided to go inside and continue my exercises.

I was very concentrated on my new ability. I decided I should continue to practice it. Creating something with darkness took great concentration, it was highly difficult but I was doing it. I was creating a small ball; I have to create it midair since it's not solid. If it touches something else, it collapses and turns into a small black hole. I make it disappear before it can transport anything of course. I'm still searching of a good use for this but I'm sure it must have one.

I had the ball floating in the air, it was perfect, I was finally controlling it. It wasn't morphing like the other times I tried this and it was steady in the air.

"Impressive. You're still learning new tricks with your Sacred Gears. How many more abilities will you have?"

I distracted and lost control of the ball. Vanessa must've let Victor inside the house.

"Thanks for distracting me."

"My bad. Oh hey I know, if you're having a hard time concentrating I can help you. There's a technique to open the mental gates. Concentration is of those gates. It's called Deconstruct. I can show it to you if you wish."

"What would you like in return?" I asked.

"I just need you to help me capture whomever is doing this. I have received word from one of Michael's subordinates that this might be the work of a powerful Sacred Gear, a Top Tier one. It's called Imploding Desire. It makes whatever the user targets to implode but it also creates and explosion outside the targeted object. Which is why there are so little traces of what happened and who could've done it. I've already searched half of the houses belonging to the guards of the west gateway and found nothing. Can you help me investigating the rest?"

"Very well. I will."

"Great. Please pass to where Emma is so she can give you the rest of the directions. She's currently searching in one of the houses. I need her at her position. The responsible might attack where Emma's supposed to be, so I can't have more people out of place. I'll investigate here and tell those two outside to return to their position."

"Okay. But just to be clear, I'm not going to be a Covenant. I'm just helping you. I don't want that man Giorgio to try and give me orders. I've heard how he's treating his subordinates and you know I don't play nice with people like that."

"I also am getting tired of Giorgio's way of addressing his team. But I will need you to have the title of Covenant. The Pope is strict as to who deals with these incidents. Don't worry though, only listen to me. Giorgio has no authority over you and I'll be certain to inform him of this."

"Well if you insist. I'll do it then. Just be sure to tell him that, okay?"

"Yes. Here's the direction of the house where Emma is. Hurry though she must be just about to finish."

After Victor handed me the map and pointed out where Emma was located, I walked with him outside, he left to investigate the incident and I talked to Vanessa.

"Vanessa I'll be gone for a while. I'll go help Victor with something."

"May I go and help? Please!"

"I don't think it's allowed. Besides I would feel much more relieved if you stayed out of this."

"Okay, I understand." She pouts and sat down again.

"Don't be upset, it's not like I don't want you to come."

"Okay. I guess I'll go and buy some bread and milk so we can have for dinner when you get back. Be safe."

"Yes, you too." I replied as I left.

I arrived soon after where Emma was. I saw the door was wide open and some guards were positioned outside. I asked the guards if Emma was still inside the house and they confirmed. I attempted to enter but since I had no Covenant armor they were reluctant to let me pass. I called out Emma and she answered, she told the guards to let me pass and they did so.

"Did Victor insist on making you help?" Asked Emma.

"Yes. He offered me a way to increase my concentration. In exchange I'll help him investigate the houses of the guards who used to work at the gateway. He told me to instruct you to return to your position. I'll continue with this alone."

"Very well. I just finished with this house. I found nothing suspicious, so you can continue with the rest. Goodbye."

Before leaving Emma handed me the map which had the rest of the houses pointed out. I quickly inspected this house and moved on to the rest. After talking with the families of the now deceased guards and asking for their permission to investigate their house I have found nothing yet. There's only two remaining houses. And one of them is Florentino's house. Before going to his house and investigating I should comment it to him. I know he's not the culprit because he has no Sacred Gear like the one responsible for this. His post is not far from his house so I'll just walk there.

"So you'll investigate my house. Well I don't mind, I don't have anything to hide. Just don't make a mess, my wife would hate it haha."

After receiving his permission to investigate I headed towards Florentino's house. I noticed that the map signaled a house which was closer than Florentino's so I headed there first. It was inside a neighborhood filled with small houses very close to each other. I checked the directions in the map and searched for the house number.

Arriving at the house with the number 8, I knocked at the door but no one answered. I haven't sensed anyone inside. I tried looking inside the house from the outside but the curtains are closed. I'll have to barge inside. I pushed the door and broke the locks. I stepped inside the house and continued my investigation. The inside of the house seems pretty normal.

As I was searching for something suspicious, I found some letters on a table. They're letters which were meant to be sent to the guards inviting them to a dinner party this Saturday. The letters were written by Liezel. So she also worked at the west gateway. I have to hurry this investigation; I don't want to meet with her. The letters have nothing suspicious on them.

" _Dear friends._

 _You are cordially invited to the dinner party I will be hosting this Saturday night at 8. I will be serving various dishes and there will be special entertainment for the night. You are welcomed to bring your family if you wish to._

 _My regards Liezel."_

I heard the guards have weekly parties, it seems like it was her turn to host the party. I continued searching her house but there was absolutely nothing suspicious. The only odd thing was that she had run out of food and it looks like she didn't sleep here last night. Well I guess that's my fault, I did leave her far away from here. Perhaps she hasn't even arrived at the city yet.

I ended my search without finding anything. I fixed Liezel's door before leaving and from the inside transported to my house. In the end I found no suspicious things. It's already late so I won't be checking Florentino's house, besides I know he's not the culprit. I also don't remember anything suspicious inside his house. I'll have to tell Victor the search was unsuccessful. As I was heading outside I looked for Vanessa inside the house but she wasn't in the house. She might still be shopping for dinner. Perhaps I'll meet with her on my way to Victor's post.

I arrived at Victor's position where there was a small commotion. The whole town was asking Victor and the Captain of the city guards when were they going to capture the culprit. They were impatient and with reason, a serial killer was on the loose. Victor saw me and asked the Captain "Faustus" to tell the people to go back to their houses.

"Matesh what did you find?" Victor asked as he approached me.

"Unfortunately nothing. All the houses are clean."

"Hmm… I found nothing as well. The culprit attacked from far away so there wasn't much trace left of him when I followed the trail of the explosion. The culprit positioned himself from the top of a building on the south side of the city. No one saw him enter the building or get out. Several guards were passing through that area according to the merchants nearby."

"That only makes the guards more suspicious. It must be one of them."

"Yes the culprit is a guard and it has to be one of the guards in charge of the gateways, since the guards accompanying the Covenant were under close watch."

"Tomorrow I'll be watching over the city in disguise. I'm sick of that person killing innocents."

"Very well. I'll tell the Covenant you'll be watching over. That way they won't find your actions abnormal and interfere with you. They'll know you're an ally."

"Very well. Is there anything else I can help you with at the moment?"

"Not right now. Thanks for your help Matesh."

I said goodbye to Victor and walked towards my house. I opened the door and felt a strange aura coming from the kitchen, Vanessa is also within the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and saw the man Giorgio was talking with Vanessa. Why is he here?

"Oh Matesh you're here." Said Vanessa.

The man Giorgio looked at me briefly but quickly turned to Vanessa again and continued to speak to her as if I wasn't here. He gives me such a bad feeling; I really dislike him being near Vanessa. I don't clearly know why but I just do. Since he didn't greet me I simply just walked towards my room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Vanessa. Goodbye." I heard from the hallway. I continued to my room and began changing clothes. Vanessa entered my room and said.

"Hey Matesh are you coming down to dine. I made some…"

She saw I was in my underwear and quickly shut the door.

"I'm sorry. I really need to start knocking."

"Don't worry. Anyway I'll be right down just give me a second."

I changed and went downstairs to the kitchen where she had served me some cake and milk. I thanked her and began eating.

"So Matesh did you find anything?"

"No. I didn't find anything."

"Giorgio said he also couldn't find anything when he went to investigate on his own."

"Hmm…"

"So Matesh… I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I'll be out all day."

"Yes, you already told me. You'll be helping your friend right?"

"Yes that's what I'll do. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll actually be out as well. I'm going for a walk outside the city walls. I should be back by noon."

"Oh… okay."

After eating Vanessa said goodnight and went upstairs. She said she would wake up earlier tomorrow so she could eat and exercise before leaving. I guess I'll meditate some more before sleeping.

I tried meditating but I couldn't concentrate well. I can't stop wondering what was that man Giorgio doing in my house with Vanessa. I know because of his actions he's trying to create some sort of relationship with Vanessa. But why do I care if he is trying to? It doesn't affect me, or does it? Would my relationship with Vanessa cease if something happens between them? I can't think straight. I'll just sleep.

Vanessa

It's the morning of the next day and I just felt the chilling morning water on my body. I'm so sleepy! I was finally getting use to waking up at 8 and now I have to wake up at 6 so I can shower, eat and train before leaving. Oh well, I committed to something and now I have to abide my decision.

I took a quick shower first since I don't really sweat after training. Or should I've of taking a shower after training? I was too sleepy to think, now I don't have time to shower again. I went into the kitchen and found Matesh already up eating orange juice and some bread.

"Vanessa good morning. Here you go, I took the liberty of making some orange juice for you too. I bought some bread in the nearby bakery as well."

Matesh handed me my breakfast and I quickly began eating. I feel much better now that I took a shower and ate. I still have about an hour so I don't need to pressure myself.

"I'll wait for you in the training room Vanessa. I have to warm up before I leave."

Matesh left and I eating. I was almost finish when I began hearing loud noises coming from the training room. I placed the last part of my bread in my mouth and went to see what was happening. I walked inside the room and Matesh had something surrounding his entire body. He was striking the air but with every strike I could see that he made cracks on the walls and I could hear a very strong noise coming from his fist, almost like small explosions.

"What's that thing you have around you?"

"It's called Touki, it's a special ability you get when you train extensively. It adapts to the color of your aura, so mine's black. Anyway I finished warming up. You can proceed with your training."

Matesh moved out of the way and sat down in his usual meditation pose. He gave me instructions on my training and I began. I finished and since there's still time, I guess I'll meditate alongside Matesh. I sat down and began meditating.

After a while of meditating I was in trance and Matesh woke me up. "Vanessa you should be leaving now. I would say you only have about 15 minutes before 8 o'clock."

"What! I'm so late. Goodbye!" I stood up and began running to the Pope's mansion where I told Giorgio I would meet him and his subordinates. After passing through the city guards who were positioned outside the mansion, I entered and met Giorgio by the giant entrance doors of the mansion.

"Good morning Giorgio. I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're on time. Please follow me."

I followed Giorgio to a very wide room where Victor was standing in the middle. I don't see anyone else he must be alone.

"Wait. Let's see what happens."

"What happens with what?"

He just said wait and pointed at Victor. Just seconds later I heard a scream and every Covenant came out from hiding and began attacking Victor at the same time. I'm sure this is a training but they're going all out.

This is amazing. Victor's way of dodging the attacks is superb. Every move he makes, even the slightest is calculated and is the perfect move. He's title of Legendary Class is fitting of him. He immobilized everyone very quickly and even though some of them used their weapons and Sacred Gears they were beaten without Victor breaking a sweat. Not to mention he was unarmed and none of them could even touch him. He certainly is a magnificent fighter but I wonder if Giorgio or Matesh could win against him or at least harm him slightly?

"Too bad. None of you could do anything against me. Oh well you lose, pay up."

"Was all this because of a bet?" I asked.

"Yes, my men seemed to think they could defeat Victor all together so they decided to bet he'd lose. Now they all lost plenty of money."

"Hey Vanessa. Where's Matesh?" From behind me Emma appeared and spoke to me.

"He said he would go out for a walk outside the city."

"And what are you doing here?"

"She's the new member I mentioned yesterday. She'll be working with us as of right now."

Victor then approached us and took Giorgio and I too an office and their he spoke to us. "Are you sure you can handle this Vanessa? Matesh told me you're just beginning his training. Giorgio she could get killed and all responsibility would fall upon you."

"I'm aware she's still new to all this. That's why I'll be watching over her. I promise nothing will happen to her."

"For your sake and as yours as well Vanessa. I know Matesh wouldn't have let you join The Covenant so he must not know. Matesh would certainly be angry if he finds out or if something happens to you. You wouldn't like meeting him face to face angry. I urge you to reconsider this decision Vanessa."

I knew he would probably get angry. I probably shouldn't do this but it's just that I really want to. Sigh… maybe if I tell Victor what I really want to achieve by joining The Covenant he'd be less likely to make me go back home.

"Look why don't you let us talk in private Giorgio."

Giorgio looked displeased at Victor's request but still stood up and moved out of the room.

"Vanessa listen. Please reconsider this. You are not ready to be a Covenant; you have an extraordinary potential but you would throw it all away if you die while being part of them. I don't want you to die and it's not only because of the fact that you are a nice girl, but because you're Matesh's… friend. He would be devastated if something happens to you. You might not see it but Matesh truly enjoys and needs of your company."

"I don't want to cause Matesh any trouble. I'm doing this to help you capture the responsible for the explosions. There's also another reason…"

I told Victor my main reason to join the Covenant. I asked he please help me achieve it. After explaining my motives, he sighed but eventually agreed to help me with the condition I be extremely careful and not leave the side of Giorgio. Since he would be busy searching for the responsible of the explosions and Giorgio would be taking care of the Pope along with two other Covenant it would be safer with him than with Victor. Emma would also be helping Giorgio so Victor would be assured I'd be properly taken care of. I accepted his conditions and he asked me to go out and tell Giorgio to come inside so he could talk to him in private as well.

I went outside and waited for Victor and Giorgio to come out. After a while they came out and told me to follow them. They rallied everyone and they began to introduce me.

"This is the new member of our team. She's just a temporary substitute for Raina. She's a magician and her name is Vanessa. Please treat her well."

Everyone greeted me and I greeted them back. Victor then continued were Giorgio left of.

"We will divide just like we always do. This time we will have Vanessa accompany Giorgio, Emma and Delia. Like always they'll be protecting the Pope. I will be searching for the responsible of the recent attacks on the city. I'll be in disguise. That's not all though, there will also be another person searching for the culprit. He will be practically invisible to you. It you do happen to spot something suspicious I will need you to contact me before you take action, it might be him and you have to be careful to not blow his cover. So everyone understood!"

"Yes sir."

"Well let's move out."

Who can Victor be talking about? Oh well I guess I'll find out by the end of the day.

Everyone moved into their position inside the city. My team stayed inside the mansion. The Pope had a reunion in a couple of hours but we would stay inside with him until he left.

"Vanessa here's an armor your size. You better put it on just in case."

"Thank you Emma."

"Follow me. By the way this is Delia. She's also new, this is her first mission as a Covenant."

Emma introduced me to a very pale looking girl with very black hair. She was very small and she looks very cute. Her face is so red! She must be older than me but she seems smaller.

"Nice to meet you Delia."

"Yes hi..." Delia was so red and was moving away from me as she said hi.

"She's kind of shy so don't take her distancing personal. She'll eventually stop being shy near you."

We walked into a room and I began changing into the armor. It wasn't a golden armor like the ones they use. It was a silver armor that was quite heavy. I can't imagine how heavy the gold armor they use weighs.

We went back to the large room we were in and not long after Giorgio appeared with the Pope and some city guards. He ordered the city guards to advance and check if the area we would be in was safe for the Pope. After waiting some time, we continued to walk to a big house where the Pope's brother lived. I met the Pope on our way there and he's such a good person, he even asked if I wanted to join Victor and him for some tea later today.

It was five in the afternoon and the Pope was scheduled to visit the people in the town. His carriage was passing through the middle of town and I was inside the carriage taking with him.

"It seems like a nice gesture Vanessa. I'm sure he will appreciate what you're doing. I will just ask you to be very careful. This job is extremely dangerous."

"Yes, I will father."

We were about to arrive to the big City Hall were the Pope would meet the people in charge of the City. Giorgio would also tell those people what clues the Covenant have about the one responsible for the explosions.

We were entering the big building when a huge explosion was heard just nearby. Giorgio commanded Delia and me to take the Pope inside and protect him. I rushed alongside with Delia and got the Pope inside the City Hall.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down Delia. I'm sure you can protect us." Said the Pope.

Delia seemed very scared. I'm also scared but I have to stay here and protect the Pope.

We were hiding in a small room when several explosions were heard very close. We waited for everything to calm down but that didn't happen, suddenly we felt the entrance door to the City Hall explode. Delia and I stood in front of the Pope. I was pretty scared but Delia was terrified.

We heard another explosion blast the door open to the hallway that lead to our room. The footsteps of someone could be heard between the silence.

I was prepared to face the culprit. I must defend the Pope and if I can free this town of this person I will. I took a deep breath and awaited.

Matesh

I told Victor I would be helping him today. So since Vanessa already left I guess I can start right now. I went to the training room and using [Decision] I transformed into a hawk, this way I can watch over the entire city.

It's been a couple of hours now and I haven't seen anything suspicious so I reported back to Victor. I landed on a pole near him and since he identified my aura he asked.

"Have you seen anything yet."

I changed my vocal cords and said no but that I would continue searching.

"Very well. Carry on. … No wait. You should check if the Pope's okay. He's supposed to be in the City Hall in a few minutes. Follow his carriage and watch over him for a while. I'm going to take some men to the gates and inspect they're all okay. I won't take long. If something happens take the Pope back to the mansion. Okay."

I nodded my head and did as he told me. I transformed into a squirrel and was running through the roofs watching over the Pope's carriage. I continued to run from roof to roof until the carriage reached the City Hall. The Pope carefully got out of his carriage and I was standing in the City Hall's roof when an explosion was heard. I saw the giant smoke cloud spread and below me Giorgio and Emma ran to the scene.

"Delia, Vanessa take the Pope inside. Protect him while we deal with this." The man Giorgio spoke.

Vanessa? Wait... It is her, that's her aura. Why is she here? Many explosions began to occur as Vanessa and the other girl took the Pope inside the City Hall. The explosions continued, I could see from a far that Emma and Giorgio were already fighting against someone. I need to help but first I need to get the Pope away. As I began to move away I saw that there was two more persons attacking creating many explosions.

They all have the same aura and powers. How is that possible? I can't waste time on them, what if they target the City Hall and the building falls on top of Vanessa and the Pope. I have to take them somewhere safe. I transformed into a bird and went to the back of the City Hall, where I could see Vanessa from a window outside a room. I transported facing their backs and silently spoke to Vanessa since the culprit was just outside the room.

"Van..."

Before I could call out to her the hooded person entered the room and shot at us and many explosions began. I quickly grabbed everyone and transported us to the outside of the mansion.

"Augh! My leg, my leg!"

I turned around and Vanessa was grabbing her leg. I huge chunk of wood was passing through her leg. She was bleeding plenty. I told the other girl to get the Pope inside the mansion and I carried Vanessa inside. She couldn't stop screaming from the pain.

"Matesh... Augh."

"Vanessa I'm going to take it out okay. This will hurt."

I grabbed the object and pulled it outside of her leg. I then began curing her leg with [Darkness Blessing] though the pain was too much for her. She fainted, but I was able to cure her leg completely.

Who even permitted her to go along with The Covenant? Victor. No, he wouldn't let her risk her life or would he? I know him to be careless sometimes. I need to talk with him about this. It's unacceptable, she could have easily died without me intervening.

I transported back to the City Hall and witnessed Emma and Giorgio had been overpowered with Emma barely able to stand, Giorgio helped her and he seemed to be fine. Victor was just arriving and I went to talk to him while the rest took those two to the mansion to recuperate.

"Matesh, you aren't injured. I assume you protected the Pope like I requested."

"The Pope is fine Victor. I want to talk in private with you."

"Is this because of Vanessa?"

"Yes. You did know. Why the hell would you let her be part of you? She has no fighting skills she can't protect herself or others. When I protected the Pope and her from the responsible of all this she got injured, she could've died if wasn't there. Why did you allow this?"

"Matesh you know I wouldn't have allowed this. I urged Vanessa to reconsider this. She insisted she wanted to go through with this. There's not much I can do. Giorgio was backing her up and I couldn't change either's mind. Why don't you talk to Vanessa let her explain her motives?"

Victor still could not have let her join. But I know Vanessa can be stubborn and reckless, sigh, I guess I should talk about this with her. I'm just mad, how can she be so reckless. I walked with Victor which told me he has new information and a plan to capture the culprit. I walked with Victor and some of The Covenant back to the mansion.

 **Chapter 6**

We were discussing Victor's plan inside his office. It was only Victor and me at the moment, Giorgio and the rest were being taken care of. He decided to consult me about the plan, I was heavily involved in the plan so it was understandable he wanted to talk to me. It seems like a solid plan but it relies on the culprit attacking us again, well attacking me. I accepted because I want the culprit to face justice for all he's done. It's about time he pays.

I went into the room where Vanessa was resting and when entering I saw the man Giorgio talking with her. Victor said he was the one to request Vanessa to become a Covenant. I knew that man was trouble. The man was still insisting her to recover quickly so she can return by his side. Who does this man think he is?

"Get better soon Vanessa. I hope this doesn't make you regret your decision to join me. I really need your help. So please hurry."

The man grabbed her hand and smiled at her, and Vanessa smiled back. Argh… The man turned at me and once he saw me spoke to me.

"Matesh. Thank you for saving Vanessa, I appreciate it. If it wasn't for you I would've lost her."

Holy shit! This man infuriates me! How dare he say that, he was the responsible of her joining, he should've been the one watching over her.

"Yeah, well I didn't do it for you."

The man gave me a stupid smirk and continued. "Well I still thank you."

"Vanessa may we talk in private?"

"Sure, can you leave us alone Giorgio?"

"Of course. I'll see you later Vanessa."

The man then got closer to her and kissed her forehead. The nerve! I seriously hate him. Once he left I approached Vanessa but before I could say anything she spoke.

"First of all Matesh… Thank you for saving me… again."

"Sigh, it was nothing Vanessa."

"I-I'm sorry. I should have told you I joined The Covenant. Are you mad at me?"

"It's just, why would you risk your life? You could have died. I could've lost you if I wasn't there at that moment."

"I was... I was trying to help. I didn't mean to risk my life. I'm very sorry Matesh. I don't want you to think I'm doing this because I don't appreciate all you've done for me. It's because I do, that I want to bring the person who's responsible for all this, to justice. He's ruining everything you've gave me, destroying, our home. I don't want you to be mad at me. It's just…"

"You're so reckless. Sigh, but that's something I like about you. You're not afraid to face challenges. You don't give up. I'll tell you want, I'll be helping you and The Covenant to capture whoever's responsible. You're right he's ruining our home and I won't allow him to do that. We'll do this together."

She had tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. I can't stay mad at her. She's only doing what's right. I was considering doing this alone, with her staying at home, but her will has changed my mind. She wants to do this so I'll help. From now on, I'll be protecting her. She's special to me and I don't want her to get hurt.

"Why don't you rest here a while longer. I'll be right back. I'll take you home when I get back, okay?"

"Yes. I'll wait for you." She said as she wiped her tears.

I went outside and looked for Emma. I had heard from Victor she wasn't feeling very well. I walked into her room and Emma was resting in a bed. She seemed to have various injuries and a fractured bone in her arm.

"Hey Emma. Looks like you were beating pretty badly."

"Yeah, they were too many."

I placed my hands over Emma and began healing her while I talked to her.

"I believe they were all the same person. I already mentioned this to Victor and he confirmed it. He faced one of them as they tried to escape he killed it but it just disappeared in midair, unfortunately he couldn't see the person since all of them were hooded and wearing a mask."

"Too bad. I did feel like they were too organized. Now I know they share a mind. Delia told me you saved The Pope, Vanessa and her. It's good we had you, Delia says she's thankful."

"Tell her there's no problem."

"You can tell her yourself, she's right over there."

Emma pointed at a small girl hiding in a bookshelf right in the corner. When I looked at her, her face turned red and she hid.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's extremely shy, she's also new so you can understand her being afraid of what happened today. Delia don't be rude say thanks."

"T-T-thank you s-ir."

"It was nothing. You can call me Matesh by the way."

I was trying to get near the girl to introduce myself but she ran out of the room as I approached.

After curing Emma, I told her I would take my leave.

"Thanks Matesh. I'll see you tomorrow."

I left the room and outside the man Giorgio was standing in a corner. He faced me and said.

"We don't need you. I can handle things on my own." The man said with a very arrogant attitude.

"If I recall correctly I was the one who saved the Pope. Not to mention Vanessa and Delia. You were responsible for their wellbeing. You couldn't even protect them; how is it you can handle things?"

"Listen I'm the Leader of The Covenant. You are nothing compared to me."

"You couldn't capture the culprit on your own. That's why Victor asked me to do it for you. Besides if I wouldn't have saved the Pope he would surely be dead all thanks to you leaving him alone with two newcomers. Your temporary Leader title doesn't mean you're a true Leader. You couldn't decide correctly in a critical moment. You're pathetic."

The man enraged tried to punch me but Victor came and stopped his punch.

"Come on guys we're going to have to work as a team. We need Matesh's skills to capture him and yours Giorgio to restrain him. So please calm down once we capture him you guys can fight."

"As you order, sir." The man is very displeased with what I told him and simply left the room after Victor let him go.

Victor turned to me with a smile and said.

"Anyway Matesh. Would you like to accompany me and the rest of The Covenant for a few drinks in the wine cellar that's in the back of the mansion? Giorgio won't be there; he's always locked inside his room. Come on, the rest of them want to meet you, just stay an hour then you can go home, okay."

"Well okay. I need to take Vanessa back home so she can rest. I really don't want her near that man. I'll go leave her rest and I'll be right back."

"Very well. I'll be waiting for you."

I went to grab Vanessa from the resting room she was in. She stood up and asked.

"So I was planning on making something to eat Matesh. I didn't eat all day, did you?"

"No, I haven't eaten as well."

"So what would you like me to prepare?"

"Anything you wish is fine. I have something to do with Victor so I'll leave you home and return in an hour."

"Well okay. That way whatever I make you will be a surprise. I just need to buy some ingredients and that's all."

"Sure."

We were approaching the front doors of the mansion when I thought it would be more secure for us to travel by transportation. They culprit could be looking at us from a distance and if he follows us back home he could attack Vanessa when I'm not there.

"Vanessa. I was thinking that it's safer for us to use my transportation to go back home."

"You're right what if that person attacks us while we're home. Okay well let's go."

"Yes, just grab my hand. You'll be kind of sick once we arrive, just breathe deeply and the sensation should pass quickly."

She nodded and grabbed my hand. I transported us back home to the living room and she dropped to the floor sick.

"Woah… everything's spinning."

"Just breathe. Stare at a still object. That also works."

It was a few minutes until she recovered and was back to her usual cheerful self. "That really makes my head spin. Why does that happen?"

"Something about moving at a very high speed and not having a center of gravity. I'm not quite sure, but you should get used to it and not suffer from that sick feeling with time."

I was only repeating what my Father told me but I wasn't very sure why it happened. I told Vanessa I was leaving but I would be back soon.

"Bye Matesh. Take care."

I transported back to the mansion and began searching for the wine cellar Victor was in. After searching for a while Delia came out of a room and when noticing me she spoke.

"Oh… M-Matesh. Um, everyone's waiting for you inside."

I walked up to her and when passing by her I said thanks and passed my hand through her hair. She's always so shy and small I can't believe she has such a powerful Sacred Gear. But that's what Victor said in his office. Her Sacred Gear will be crucial for tomorrows plan.

Inside the room was a large collection of wines from around the world. Victor and The Covenant were drinking inside. Some were sitting on barrels and some on the ground. I sat near Victor and accepted the drink he offered me.

The Covenant were interested in me. What I did when I was part of Victor's team. About my life growing up and being raised by my Grandfather. It looks like they admire my Grandfather very much, well he is Legendary Class rivaled only by Victor and Mike. Also it seems my Grandfather was the Master of Santiago, their prior Leader.

I was enjoying myself but it looks like an hour has passed. I should return to Vanessa now. I'll just tell Victor I'll be leaving. I was getting closer to him but then he silenced everyone.

"Hey! I have a fun game we can play, who wants to play!"

"What's the game?" The tall man Jordan if I remember correctly asked.

"It's a simple game really. If you can resist being tied onto that column for 2 hours, you win."

"That too easy. There has to be a catch." I said.

"Yes there is something else. You must eat one of these before you're tied to the pole." He took out a small fruit from his bag. That's the fruit I bought the other day. Victor continued.

"They're new revolutionary fruit made with alchemy, they're a heavy elixir that will make you feel good. There are some side effects though but we're counting on them so this game can be fun. So who's first? To make it more intriguing to you all, I will bet my special Legendary class sword made of diamonds."

"I'll do it. I have a strong will power so those fruit won't affect me."

Victor had a huge smile on his face and gave her the fruit and began tiring her up to the column.

"It's very brave of your part. If you begin screaming or violently moving, you lose. Okay?"

"Very well."

"Anyone else? Don't be afraid, I promise nothing horrible will happen to you."

Another man decided he would also participate, Victor gave him another fruit and tied him as well. After a few minutes passed the two participants seemed normal they were just getting tired.

I don't have time, I should go back with Vanessa, she's probably wondering where I am. I got close to Victor and told him I would leave.

"Aren't you going to stay and see what happens? The effects will begin soon."

"Knowing you something crazy will happen. I would stay but I promised Vanessa I would dine with her and I'm already late. Tell me what happens tomorrow."

"Well fine. Don't let Vanessa waiting. I'll tell you all the details tomorrow. Goodbye."

I transported back home. I went into the kitchen but Vanessa wasn't there. I called out for her but she didn't respond. I can sense she's in her room. She already ate so she must be sleeping, it was a long day for her.

I sat down at the table and began eating. The food is quite tasty; it has a unique aftertaste. There was a green juice in the table so I tried it, it was also good, a bit sweet but good nonetheless.

Once I finished I remembered the fruit, I should probably hide it better. I reached under the table where I had hidden it, but there was nothing. What happened to it? Shit, did Vanessa grab it?! The man who sold it to me said no person below the age of 18 should eat it.

Well she's in her room sleeping so whatever happened to her has happened, but just to be sure I'll go upstairs and check on her.

I was outside her door when I heard Vanessa. Why is she crying? She could be upset I was late and didn't accompany her or maybe she's in pain by the effect of the fruit. I knocked on her door and announced I was entering. Vanessa's body was covered with her sheets but her face was very red.

"What's wrong Vanessa?" She didn't reply so I sat down in her bed and asked again. I touched her forehead and she was burning. Vanessa stood up grabbed my hand and pushed me closer to her and began hugging me.

"M-Matesh, help me! I feel so hot!"

Vanessa began hugging me tighter and passing her hands through my back. I hugged her too but that's when I noticed. Vanessa didn't have her normal clothes. She was wearing a strange dress. No Victor told me what these were, they're special underwear for sex. Why does she have this?

I can feel her soft skin with my bare hands. I began feeling strange. This might be the effects of the fruit. I need to ask her.

"Vanessa did you grab the fruit that was under the table?"

"I - I made them for you! Ah! Ooooh..."

I could barely understand between her heavy breathing and moaning.

"What do you mean?" I asked only to be answered the worst possible outcome.

"I made the di- ahh- with them. I... I added them to everything!"

This means I ate them too! She's without a doubt lustful. Was this what Victor wanted me to look at? The fruit drives people's lust into a frantic state? It would seem so, as I too am starting to feel the effects.

"Mate-sh help... me! I want to touch you!"

Vanessa began taking my shirt off. I can't do this with Vanessa. Not like this. I tried backing away but she pushed me onto her bed. I was laying down on her bed, she had already taken my shirt off and I began trying to make her stop.

"Vanessa you don't have to do this. I..."

"I want you... I need you!"

She placed herself on my chest, I can feel her warm bottom being pressed against me. She grabbed my arms and kissed me while restraining my arms. I don't want to do this but I can't stop her, my will is being overtaken by lust.

She took the special underwear off and continued to kiss me. Her tongue was rubbing mine while she was breathing heavily. She turned and her bottom was left facing me. She was taking off my pants and I could feel her fingers caressing my legs as she did. I can feel her drips fall onto my chest as she pulls down my underwear. Her smell... all over me. She grabbed my penis and began stroking it, she leaned closer and she was about to place it in her mouth.

No! This is not right! This is not Vanessa; this is the effects of the fruit. I need to stop her. But I can't control myself.

I took in strength, grabbed her and placed her facing up on my chest. I grabbed her arms so she couldn't move and told her to stop. I need to leave but I can't.

"Vanessa. This isn't you. Stop this... I-I can't do this to you."

"Ahh! Matesh... I want you!"

Since my penis was placed pressing against her she desperately began moving her bottom up and down, she was rubbing herself with my penis.

[...]

This... this feels so good. I can't take I want to place it inside her so bad. No, no, no!

I transported myself to my room and quickly locked it. I need to think of something else. I could still hear Vanessa's moans but they began fading with time. She knocked at my room and hour later but I refused to let her in. I was still under the effects of the fruit. If I open the door I would ravage her like a wild animal.

Vanessa

I was touching myself when I finally recovered my control over my body. What happened to me?! I was out of control; I knew what I was doing but I simply couldn't stop. I was about to make love with Matesh, I wasn't sure I wanted to until he grabbed me and wouldn't let me continue. He... He denied me. Why?

I began crying. Why am I crying? Is it because I was finally going to do what I dreamed of doing but… he said no.

I've been over this several times. I know he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him. This is the definitive answer to my question. He only sees me as his friend, someone he wants to protect but nothing more. I'm so sad.

That doesn't matter, I was out of control. I was forcing myself to him. I need to apologize.

I went up to his room and began knocking on his door. He won't open his door. I think I went too far. I continued knocking and I spoke to him.

"Matesh, Matesh I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I apologize for my actions. I just needed to tell you that. I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry."

"J-just g…go to your room. We'll t-t-alk tomorrow."

"Alright."

He sounds weird, he could barely talk. Argh! I'm so dumb! Why did I do that, why! Is it because I drank that wine? I hope he can forgive me. I hope our relationship doesn't change. I need to just sleep and forget this ever happened.

Matesh

It's the morning of the next day. The effects of the fruit wore off 2 hours after Vanessa stop knocking. I was extremely tempted on just… doing all kinds of things to her. Thankfully I could control myself. I was at the kitchen table eating some fresh apples when Vanessa came down stairs. She said good morning but wasn't her usual self. She was distant and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I was about to talk with her about what happened yesterday but someone began knocking on the door.

Vanessa stood up and answered. It was Emma I could hear her conversation with Vanessa.

"Good morning Vanessa. I see your wounds have healed. Did Matesh give you special treatment yesterday? … Uh by your red face I can tell he did! Anyway is Matesh home?"

"Y-Yes, he's in the kitchen."

Emma walked up to me inside the kitchen and said good morning while she sat on a chair.

"So Matesh, you have something to eat?"

"Don't you live in a mansion and have people that make you breakfast?"

"Yes, but I don't have your company there. Also I was nearby so I decided to stop and visit Vanessa and you."

"There's some fruit in there and some milk I brought this morning. So are all of you ready for the mission."

"Delia is worried but she'll be fine. The rest of us are waiting in our position."

"So Emma what's the plan?" Vanessa asked. I guess she's the only one that doesn't know the plan.

"Well Matesh knows it better. Why don't you tell her the plan?"

"Sure" I responded. "I will impersonate the culprit and walk to the middle of town. I'll use my powers to make an explosion just like he would. I'll be attacking an empty building though. The culprit will come out of hiding seeing the destruction that's happening. This is where the plan may deviate, the culprit may infuriate and begin creating explosions but that's why there's disguised Covenant all over the town, if the culprit just starts attacking anywhere we'll be there to capture him. If he then goes and confronts me then I'll capture him with the help of the Covenant near me."

"What if the culprit simply leaves without doing anything?" Vanessa questioned me and Emma answered.

"That why we have Delia in the center of town prepared. Her Sacred Gear let's her sense the culprit from quite a distance. Right now the culprit is hiding some place far and is using some type of barrier around him, that's why Delia can't track him down. The plan relies on mostly luck that the culprit will come out of his hiding place, but it's the only plan we have. If we let the culprit run freely and wait until he attacks again more people will die since we won't be as prepared as we are with the plan in motion. If we're lucky enough perhaps Delia can find him before he destroys anything more."

Vanessa understood the plan and asked what she was going to do?

"You'll be with Delia. She's anxious so we'll need you to calm her down and help her track down the culprit." Emma told Vanessa.

"Yes. I promise I will help Delia in any way I can!"

She seemed exited by her small inclusion in the plan. Though small, her help could be decisive in Delia being able to catch the culprit or not. I'm sure Vanessa will be able to help.

It was almost time to set the plan in motion. I was with Victor I'm his office talking about what happened yesterday.

"So you ran away. Matesh how could you!?"

"I didn't want to have sex with her, not like that."

"Not like that?" Victor lifted his eyebrow and asked intrigued. "How then?"

"I, I would like to make love with her. But when she's ready and not being controlled by the effects of a weird fruit."

"Make love. You haven't said that in years. Since…"

"Since Lily. I know. I think I have feelings for Vanessa. I'm."

"You're living again. And I'm glad to see you living again. This is a new opportunity for you. Take care of that girl, enjoy her and cherish her."

I smiled at Victor. He's always looking out for me. He's right I will cherish Vanessa. I remembered Lily's words "You have found another light. You will find your lost self within another. Teach and be taught. Follow the shining light... Promise me you will." I will cherish my new light, not because of the promise I made Lily, but because I wish to.

"Let's go Matesh. Let's concentrate on our jobs."

"Yes, let's go."

I used [Decision] and changed into the culprit, of course I don't know the culprits face so it's me in a long hooded robe, I only changed what I could see of him which is his height and the robe. Not a very detailed transformation but it should work.

I transported to the center of town where a very old building was the target for my attack. I was prepared. I used my chakra and created big balls of fire. I threw them at the building and it all began.

Vanessa

I was at the roof of the City Hall with Delia. She wasn't wearing her armor and she had casual clothes. She looks so small and appears to be even younger than me. She told me to please take care of her in her unique and very cute way.

It was almost time to start, everything was going to begin in just half an hour. Delia was looking for anything suspicious out on the edge. I was curious about her Sacred Gear, when I asked Emma about it before we left she said it was an extremely powerful Sacred Gear but didn't say much more.

"Delia." I got closer to her and touched her shoulder.

"Umm what, what?"

"I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"N-no it's just I sometimes forget what I-I'm doing." She was very red when taking to me. Just like when we met.

"Oh okay. Um, Delia I was curious about your Sacred Gear, I heard it was incredibly powerful!"

"Y-yes it's a Longinus. I-it's called C-C-Canis Lykaon."

"A Longinus! That's amazing. I wish I had one."

She began squirming touching her cheeks and was very shy. "D-Do you w…ant to see i-it?"

"Sure I'd love to!"

She breathed deeply and a golden necklace with many jewels appeared on her neck. She then called out the name of the Sacred Gear and something incredible happen. A very fluffy wolf tail and ears appeared on her bottom and head. She looks so cute! I couldn't resist it and I ran to her and began hugging her and petting her.

"Oh my God! You're perfect! I just love you, you're so cute!"

Her tail wiggled with every caress I gave her. I was snuggling with her, I can't resist it I love fluffy things.

Sniff Sniff

"It's Matesh. The plan is starting."

I let her go and resisted the temptation to grab her tail as it writhed back and forth. I need to control myself this isn't the moment to play with her.

I came closer to the edge and saw Matesh in his disguise. He had two enormous balls of fire in his hands and threw them at the abandoned building. An incredible explosion occurred and he continued to create more explosions in the same building.

After a few minutes Delia's tail stood straight. She began sniffing and moving her head in every direction. I think she has a scent, perhaps the culprit!

"What is it Delia? Is the culprit near?"

"He's moving very quickly. But he's coming towards Matesh." Sniff "Over there!"

She pointed west and I could see the hooded person running very fast. Has nobody seen her pass by? How is no one after her? It seems Matesh is on his own.

Matesh noticed the hooded culprit behind him. He turned around and was staring at him while the culprit simply walked in circles starring at Matesh. I was observing them when Delia began talking to herself.

"N-No, I don't want to fight! That weakling as y-you call him beat Emma and G-Giorgio! I-I don't stand a chance. W-well if you want to fight I'm sorry! You can't!"

Delia lost her cute furry tail and ears and her collar disappeared. A big shiny black sword appeared in her hands instead and she dropped it on the floor.

"Sometimes you're just so mean Lyko!"

She was talking to her sword. How… weird. I was about to talk to her when the sword shinned brightly and turned into a big wolf. The wolf is really big, almost as big as Delia. He has incredibly sharp teeth and golden eyes. He has the same eyes as Delia. Is this wolf her Sacred Gear?

"And sometimes you're too soft Delia. You hate that person as much as I do. He has killed innocents. Besides that, the person reeks of that smell. Argh! It just boils my blood!"

The wolf is talking! How amazing. He has such a powerful voice. He looked at me but simply snarled at me and just plainly ignores me. Aww… I wanted to pet him as well.

"You think everyone smells like that."

"You know that to be untrue. I have only told you about three persons… recently."

"You say it's the smell of a bad person but those you've signaled are good! The culprit is the only correct bad person you've said smells like that. And you know he's killed so that doesn't count."

"I cannot believe you distrust me. I'm never wrong! How many times have I saved you because of my instinct?! I know the man Victor and the other person Matesh are good on the inside but they still have that stench!"

"Well anyway, I can't let you go and fight against the culprit! That's Matesh's job. I'm not allowed to let you go. Just stay here. Or we'll be in trouble."

"Argh! I hate not being able to fight. Why aren't you saying anything! Don't you hate not being able to fight?"

The wolf Lyko was talking to me. I don't know what to say he seems so angry. "Um… I'm not a very good fighter. I'm not sure how helpful I'll be."

"Grrrr… wait you're not awake yet. Never mind then."

"Vanessa, Lyko, the fighting seems to have begun."

Matesh

I was launching several attacks at the abandoned building when I sensed someone closing in on me. I turned around and the culprit was there. He was wearing his hooded robe and was staring at me. It's him alright, he has the same aura I sensed yesterday. He began walking in circles around me, is he inspecting me? I followed his circular movement and he smiled at me. I'll stop playing around, he can attack at any given moment. I should subdue him immediately; he's already done too much.

I transported beside him and I quickly grabbed his arm and face and drove him to the ground. I was sure I succeeded but when I kicked his face so he would faint, the person simply disappeared. A clone. I was sure it was him.

Behind me.

Boooom!

I was hit directly by a giant explosion and was sent several meters away. There was no one behind me. This is odd. I was standing up and my arm was regenerating when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and the culprit tried to kick me in the face but I stopped his foot with my arm. Before I could do anything I could see a bright light from his foot. I was buried deep in the ground. The consecutive explosions from his Sacred Gear is enough to cause me several limb loses but the implosions before that is devastating for my internal organs.

I recovered and quickly transported before he could attack again. I checked all around me for anyone one else but we are completely alone, except for Vanessa and Delia on the City Hall. The culprit faced me and shouted my name. It seems I transformed back to myself because of all those attacks I received.

"Matesh!? Haha, I didn't know it was you! Yes, yes. I finally caught your attention! What do you think of my destruction?"

I know that voice.

"Liezel?"

"Ah! You finally know who I am. I knew this would work. It worked last time!"

What is she talking about? She took off the hood revealing a black armor, her eyes turned white and I could suddenly sense she was behind me even though I could clearly see her right in front of me. I looked behind and it was a clone of her. But why do her clones have her soul? I fought clones before but these are in every way exactly like the original. That means I can't lose sight of the original or else I won't be able to defeat her.

I thought it would be easy, but once I turned to face the original she simply disappeared in front of me. This is very strange; I can sense her all around me now but I only see one person. I need to distract her, gain time to plan a counterstrike.

"Liezel, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Matesh. What do you want to ask?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Haha… I have plenty of motives. One of them is too gain your attention. Ever since I saw you in the city years ago, I simply… wanted to make you mine. I tried everything I could to make you notice me but you blandly ignored me and then I saw what you loved more than anything else. Killing was your passion, you enjoyed wreaking havoc against the evil. I decided to join you and burned down a village of Devils near the town. And that's when I noticed I too enjoy killing, haha. I was enjoying the smell of the burning bodies be them evil or good people and then you decided to stop it, save everyone from the flames. How could you? It was a masterpiece and you destroyed it. I was so sad by that, that I wanted to die. But you saved me as I was burning my way to hell… how could I not love you for saving me. Haha! I love you so much, that I wish to end you myself and only then I can turn to ashes myself and be with you forever."

She's insane. She was the cause of the raging fire that killed hundreds. I saved her, gave her a second chance and yet. I can't believe it.

"Then why didn't you kill me when we first met? Wouldn't it have been easier?"

"What's the point of killing if you can't have a proper fight!?"

Well if she wants a proper fight I'll give it to her. It's up to me since it appears no one else is coming.

I collected Touki and charged at her. She created many explosions trying to hit me but I dodge every single one. She created an explosion in front of her blocking my view. I continued my trajectory and managed to hit something. It was her face; I was sure it was Liezel but as I sent her flying she crumbled into a debris.

I felt her behind me and when I turned back she shot another beam of light. I quickly dodged it and transported near her kicking her stomach, she fell to the ground in pain. I was about to knock her cold when a hand appeared from the ground and grabbed my leg. The hand shinned and created another explosion. It completely destroyed half my body and blew me through the air.

I regenerated quickly and using the force I gained by failing back to the ground I transported above her and made my knee clash with her head. She disappeared when she fell to the ground again. Damn it! How can she clone herself so quickly!

Wait, she can't. I struck her a moment ago and she didn't disappear. It was immediately after I destroyed the other her. This could be the case, or it could also mean that she didn't disappear because it wasn't a severe blow. I need to repeat this outcome in order to know what's true.

I used my Touki to the fullest and punched the air creating shockwaves that made her lose ground. I transported behind her and kicked her back. She made into rubble and an explosion was sent to my direction from the abandoned building. I continued to immediately transport in front of her and blew her away into the abandoned building. It worked she hasn't disappeared and is having a hard time to stand up.

"Looks like you saw right through my Sacred Gear. Haha I wouldn't expect nothing less. It seems like I'll have to use more power from this armor in order to defeat you."

The armor shined for a moment and I could tell her powers have increased threefold. Her eyes turned white again and I could sense her everywhere. I looked around and there in every direction was another her. Now she has more clones and they all have the same soul. Finding the original will be extremely difficult.

I began attacking each one of them killing several but their numbers don't decrease. She can still create new ones once a clone is defeated. She seems to not be able to create more than 20, well that is where I am. I can see several explosions inside the city. She must be fighting The Covenant as well.

I was being overwhelmed by so many of them. All with the same powers comparable to Ultimate class beings. The beams of light being shot at me are extremely fast and powerful enough to create craters several meters wide.

I grabbed the arm of a clone, bended it inward and with the palm of my hand drove her chin upwards breaking her neck. Immediately another one grabbed my arms from behind and sustained me tightly. From the ground appeared another clone and shot a beam at me. I transported away into the air and the attack took down the clone who was grabbing me. In the air I created a massive ball of fire with my chakra and shot it directly to the ground killing most of them.

It took several seconds but all of them were created again. This is useless I can't win against her if I don't find the original and defeat her.

I was killing some of them when I heard Delia screaming from the top of City Hall.

"Matesh! We're going to help you."

Delia got on top of a big wolf and in one hop she reached me. That must be her Longinus. The Inugami of the Black Blade, Canis Lykaon. I heard the wolf can do many things, it's a good thing they're here to help or I would have stayed here all day. I remember seeing a painting of him in a scripture from my Fathers library, I thought he would be bigger.

"Thanks for helping me Delia and…"

"He's name is Lyko. He's my Sacred Gear."

"You're a good fighter kid but you're in a disadvantage. This enemy uses too many tricks. That armor she's wearing is also giving her an increase of power. We will assist you in fighting her."

"Thank you." I responded to the wolf Lyko.

The wolf began sniffing and concocted a plan.

"You will need to kill some of those clones of her in order for I to catch the essence of the clones. That way I can tell you which ones are clones and who between them is the real one. I'll help you killing some as well."

All of Liezel's clones seemed angry at Lyko and Delia for getting involved in our fight.

"Ha, you must be kidding me. Who do you think you are!? This is Matesh's and my fight only. Get away or suffer the consequences."

"No one threatens me and goes unharmed. You will regret your disrespect towards me little girl. Delia let me handle this."

"Alright Lyko. I'll let you take over."

Delia disappeared in a bright light which went into Lyko. Delia fused with him. Lyko began growing in size and he was much more powerful. Lyko rushed into the middle of all the clones and with the shockwave of a ferocious growl created several black swords that impaled various clones. While I was killing some clones Liezel maddened.

"You'll be difficult to manage. I wanted to kill you with my own power but both of you are stronger than what I believed. I'll just have to take all the power I can from the armor."

The armor shined again for a second time. Liezel's power rose plenty. She created 30 more clones and all of them began attacking us. They tried attacking Lyko directly and with swords went for his neck. As they were about to strike him, Lyko turned his fur into many sharp black blades and pierced all the clones who attacked him. He shook them off and plenty blood spilled all over the place.

He turned normal again and jumped through a shadow, he appeared behind one of the clones and ripped her head off with his jaws. Its true the giant wolf has plenty of abilities.

I continued to kill the clones two at a time. The wolf than said.

Sniff Sniff

"That's it boy, you've killed the original just now. Now I know who the original out of all of them is. … She's right there on your left."

I saw the original just regenerating. She knows she's in trouble now. Liezel placed all her clones around her and they began attacking everywhere. She's going to destroy the City. The giant wolf howled at the sky and enormous blades surrounded all around us protecting the city.

"We have to end this now kid. Delia is running out of power. She will faint shortly and I won't be able to assist you any longer."

"Very well. I'll go for the first kill and you finish her before she can recuperate her cloning powers."

"Yes."

It's now or never. We don't have much time before Delia turns back to normal and separates from Lyko. I would say just under one minute.

"She hasn't moved from the center. Do it now kid?"

I transported to the center and kicked upwards into Liezel's jaw separating her skull from the rest of her body. I grabbed the rest of the clones who were together and transported them into the sky with me. I quickly transported back to the ground and saw the original Liezel had already regenerated. With his last strength Lyko howled at her and the black blades approached her rapidly. She tried to run but they were too fast for her. She was pierced by two giant swords and was slowly dying. Lyko was enveloped in light and turned back into Delia.

The sword piercing Liezel disappeared. I was approaching her when beams of light fell from the sky. I transported away as quickly as I could but was still injured. The clones died at impacting the ground.

I was healing when Liezel began laughing. The original Liezel was regenerating. She still had plenty of power left and was still able to fight.

"Haha! You seem to have faile…"

Liezel fell to the ground from a potent and precise blow to the head by Victor's True Longinus. Damn it. I'm kind of angry I wasn't the one to stop her but I'm glad it's finally over.

"Victor what are you doing here?"

"Well you wouldn't arrive so I thought you needed help. Then I saw you from the top of City Hall and Vanessa told me you needed help. I was hesitant to help though. I know that sooner or later you would've won but observing all the destruction that's happened to the City I needed to stop this. She's was a tough one from what I saw. Everyone else was fighting two clones each. And not even with Lyko's help could you stop her."

"Her abilities are very strange, mostly that cloning power she has."

"Oh yeah, I fought a user of that Sacred Gear once. It's called [Soul Attire] it creates exact clones of the user from inanimate objects. She could fool your senses because the clones share a soul, the downside of the Sacred Gear is that the original will always have a larger part of the shared soul and it's a Vision Powered Sacred Gear. You could've gouged her eyes out and she couldn't of cloned, of course you would've needed to throw dirt to all of the clones eyes or gouge them too.."

"Thank you for sharing that information after the fight!"

"Hey I didn't know what Sacred Gear it was until I saw you fighting her. There is something weird about how she used the Sacred Gear though."

"What was weird?"

"[Soul Attire] wasn't able to duplicate another Sacred Gear. What I mean is that she could've made several clones of her but only the original could have used her second Sacred Gear. How was she able to use it differently?"

"She was obtaining power from this armor. It looks like."

"The armor The Messiah uses. But why does she have it? Could he have been behind her actions?"

"I don't think so. She gave a reason for what she was doing and never mentioned him. It started when she met me..." I continued to tell Victor what Liezel told me where her motives. And when ending the only thing he had to say was.

"Well you drive woman crazy Matesh."

Victor took out of his bag a pair of instruments. Special handcuffs and a type of helmet that he placed on Liezel's head. The helmet covered her eyes completely and the handcuffs were his special handcuffs that could stop any kind of power. It's a good thing he brought those items or taking Liezel captive would have its degree of danger but with the instruments she wouldn't be a problem.

As he carried Liezel on his shoulder Victor asked me to look after Delia and Vanessa. He asked me to take care of the wounded as well. I was heading towards Delia who was fainted on the ground when Vanessa arrived.

"Matesh! You did it. That fight was amazing."

Vanessa jumped at me and was very happy this was finally over. We went to where Delia was and upon seeing her Vanessa said.

"Looks like using her Sacred Gear takes a huge toll. She seems very tired."

"Yes. Victor told me she's been training just recently with Mike another Longinus user. She's still new in correctly using her Sacred Gear. I'm impressed she lasted what she lasted. Being new and all yet still able to use plenty of the Sacred Gears tricks."

"She started using it before she began helping you. She even grew some cute and fluffy wolf ears and tail. She looked so cute! Anyway I'll take her to the mansion. Victor told me you would have to go check and cure anyone who is harmed. You should rest afterwards Matesh."

Vanessa left carrying Delia on her back and I turned into an eagle searching for anyone wounded. I located several Covenant who either had a broken bone or their limbs blown away. After curing all who needed my help I was ready to return to the mansion.

 **Chapter 7**

I was talking to Victor about the armor Liezel was wearing inside his office. He was having a drink while writing his report about the mission.

"So Matesh, how do you think that girl got her hands on that armor?"

"I'm not sure he gave it to her directly, but we know he is always involved in one way or another. We'll have to ask her."

"It seems so. Come she's in the dungeon below us. There's an access this way."

I followed Victor to the dungeon. We passed by Emma and Vanessa on our way. They're eating with Delia who seems to have pushed herself too much and has a tiresome face. I guess they're making sure she eats before resting.

We arrived at the dungeons and asked Liezel about her armor. She was still handcuffed and wearing the helmet, she was also wearing special cuffs for her feet. The guards from the city were watching over her and left the room once we entered.

"Hey girl, wake up." Said Victor.

She was awake but wouldn't respond to Victor so I talked to her.

"Liezel. I want to know where you got your armor from? How did you obtain it?"

"And why would I tell you! You ruined my life once again. All I wanted was to spend an eternity with you."

"You're deserving of this punishment for your actions girl. Now tell us where that armor came from. If you do, I'll take off those cuffs and helmet so you can see and move from within a special cell. It's better than having to be locked up without being able to see or move."

"Didn't you hear me. My life is ruined. I don't care if I stay like this until I die."

"Looks like she won't say anything. Well we can examine the armor. Guards take her armor off."

The guards entered once again and began removing her armor. She had plenty of scars but one of those was familiar. On her left leg a scar that covered the entirety of her leg. A scar with a black outline. I did that. I remember. When I arrived at the City a couple of years back there were many people being killed or brutally tortured by the Devils leaving nearby. A young girl had crawled up to my brother Lydian and I, living a trail of blood from where she was left at to die. Her left leg was severed from her body and was about to die.

I remember her, a young girl with green hair. I saved her life because of her plea. I saved her by reattaching and curing her left leg. It was the first time I reattached an entire limb. The girl suffered excruciating pain but in the end I manage to save her. Liezel was that girl.

I learned that every time I cure people I send some of my darkness to them, with the darkness I also send part of Chaos and my Sickness. In small quantities it is harmless but if the person suffers from The Sickness as well or if I transfer too much darkness their mind could suffer. I remembered what happened to Nakata years back. She went mad because of this; she was never the same.

Could Liezel have become insane because of me?

I stopped to think. Victor asked me what was wrong and I explained it to him.

"Matesh stop blaming yourself. She's insane because that's her nature. I can see the Sickness within her, it's been there for a very long time. Even before you met her. This isn't your fault. If anyone's too blame, it's the person who gave her that armor. It most surely was The Messiah. Remember he turns good people bad and those bad into worse. This is his doing."

"You're right."

I walked out with Victor and we separated at the hallway.

"Let's leave I'll ask Emma to examine the armor. You should go rest. You've used a lot of power today. Go have a drink or eat something. I'll talk to Michael tonight and ask for that favor you requested. I'll tell you tomorrow what he said."

"Very well. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

I went to where Vanessa was but only Emma is there. I approached Emma and asked her where I could find Vanessa.

"Since Delia was falling asleep Vanessa carried her to her room. She said she could do it alone so I stayed. Do you want to join me?"

"I just wish to take Vanessa home and rest there. I'll go search for her."

"As you wish. I'll see tomorrow Matesh. Goodbye."

"Goodbye. Oh wait. Where's Delia's room?"

"Follow that hallway, turn right at the end and it's the fifth door to the left."

"Thanks."

I followed Emma's directions and arrived at the room. I could hear Vanessa's voice coming from within. I was about to knock on the door when I heard Giorgio's voice. What's he doing inside?

"I'm glad you're okay. I would be devastated if something would've happened to you… muah."

That sounded like a kiss. I opened the door without knocking and Vanessa was being kissed by that man Giorgio. I know it was a kiss on the cheek but still, this man just angers me. I walked up to him and pushed him aside. I then grabbed Vanessa's arm.

"Let's leave Vanessa."

"Matesh. We were just…"

The man grabbed my arm and said. "Leave her. I was talking to her. You can leave if you wish."

I pushed him again and told him to back off.

"I said let her go. She wants to be with me."

I suddenly felt an acute pain in my head. What the hell? Is he doing this. I can tell he's using a Sacred Gear; it must be him. If he wants a fight I'll give him one. I have to take him outside this room though.

I transported in front of him and grabbed his shirt. I transported both of us to the middle of the mansion. And pushed him with some Touki. He landed several meters away and immediately stood up charging at me.

He attacked me several times but he is very predictable. I dodged his attacks and pushed him away again. There's no point on attacking him roughly, he doesn't deserve my full attention. I can't believe he'll be The Covenant's leader.

He began using whichever Sacred Gear he's using and that acute pain in my head returned. It really stings. I was getting mad and transported near him and was about to end the fight when Victor took out his spear and placed it between us.

I stopped at the sight of his spear but the other man continued trying to hit me. He enraged when unable to hit me and continued using his Sacred Gear. Victor told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Victor got annoyed with his attitude and in a blink of an eye appeared in front of him. The man was angry Victor interfered in our fight and began using his Sacred Gear on him. Victor displeased said enough and using True Longinus reverted back his Sacred Gears ability directly at Giorgio.

"Stop it Giorgio. I won't admit this conduct of yours. Stop right now or you will be arrested and taken off the Covenant."

The man was extremely displeased, I could see he wished to harm Victor and me. But no one in their right mind would challenge Victor with his Holy Spear at hand not even the God's. The man stood up and left to the back of the mansion. Victor asked me to go into his office quickly and I followed him.

"Why would you start fighting again?"

"In my defense, you did say once we captured the responsible for the explosions we could fight."

"Did I? I don't remember. Anyway please stop fighting with him."

"Very well. I won't mess with him anymore."

"Good. He's kind of crazy to tell you the truth. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but his father let me in on a little secret."

"What is it?"

"He has the Sickness."

"I thought The Covenant didn't admit those with the Sickness. Why is he on the team, why is he even going to be Leader of them?"

"He's not. I'll make sure of that. Remember, that's why I'm here. To decide if he's capable of being Leader. He failed the test miserably, lacking leadership, he himself is incapable of doing anything for himself. I guess Santiago had him in a pedestal all his life that he turned out to be useless by himself. Anyway going back, Santiago told me he has the Sickness but that it's controlled. I find that hard to believe. He really wanted to kill you. I'm seriously thinking in asking the Council to take his Covenant title away. He might attack the Pope someday. Unlike you and me his Sickness is not controlled."

I knew I sensed something in him. Now I know that it was the Sickness inside him. I hope Vanessa understands he's a bad person.

"Just don't get near him Matesh. Well you can leave. I have plenty of things to do."

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"Yes. I just wanted everyone else to think I talked seriously with you. You know I can't have people thinking there's no reprehension when they act out of order."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodbye."

I walked out of his office and left Victor to work. As I was heading towards the center of the mansion I saw Emma talking to Vanessa. Reflecting on what I just did, I should apologize with Vanessa. I was out of line. Thinking back, why did I react like that? I think I know why. I shouldn't feel like that. If Vanessa wants to start a relationship with someone else, she's free to. She's not my girlfriend and I can't tell her with who to be or who not to be. Sigh…

I walked up to them and said.

"Vanessa you're here. I apologize for..."

Vanessa told me to not worry. She explained what happened.

"It alright Matesh. Don't worry. Giorgio suddenly tried to kiss me. I really didn't want to kiss him so I turned. But still Matesh you really shouldn't have attacked him."

"You're right, I was out of line. I acted irrationally. Anyway, should we go home, it's getting late."

"Matesh I was going to tell you, Delia and Emma have invited me to stay in their room for tonight. I said yes. So what do you think?"

"Sure… I don't mind."

"Yay! Matesh can you just take me home alongside Emma. I just need to grab some clothes."

"Yes. Grab my hand."

Emma and Vanessa grabbed my hands and I transported us back home. Vanessa quickly went upstairs and grabbed some clothes. I stayed with Emma in the kitchen.

"Emma. Can you take care of Vanessa for me?"

"Don't worry I'll watch over her. Vanessa told me it will be your first night without each other in the same house. She also told me it would be a good idea to stay the night at the mansion. Something about making it less weird. Did something happen to you?"

"Umm… you could say that. Something almost happened."

"Don't tell me you tried to have sex with her?!"

"No… well…" I was about to tell Emma what happened yesterday between Vanessa and I when I heard Vanessa walking down the stairs.

"I'm ready, let's go Emma. I-I'll see you tomorrow Matesh."

She's definitely acting weird. I told Vanessa I could take them back but she refused. She said I needed to rest and simply left with Emma.

Her lack of eye contact with me makes me think. Why exactly is she acting like this? I know it's because of yesterday. But is it because I saw her naked, because I let her continue doing something she didn't want to, or because I left her alone when she needed help? Sigh, there's so much things she could be mad of, and I don't know the exact one.

Later that day I was unable to sleep. I just kept thinking about Vanessa. How long will she be awkward with me? I would hate that our relationship is ruined because of yesterday's incident. If her current attitude towards me doesn't change tomorrow, I'll talk to her.

Vanessa

I just left Matesh alone at home and am currently walking with Emma towards the mansion. We arrived soon after with some stuff Emma bought. At arriving at the mansion Jordan help her carry everything. I think he has a sort of crush on Emma, since I've been around Emma lately he's always been trying to aid her on whatever she needs. Emma seems to not know yet so I'll tell her once we're alone.

All the Covenant were having a break and some fun in a big room. All but Giorgio, I haven't seen him since what happened with Matesh. I heard he got mad and went to his room. Oh well, I hope he's not angry with me, I still want to be his friend. I guess I'll see him tomorrow.

Everyone was drinking but I decided not to drink, I don't want to get drunk again. I was having fun talking to everyone when Victor came out of his office and joined us. After a while of being there Victor finally noticed me.

"Vanessa, Matesh are you are still here? I thought you left."

"No, Matesh is at home. I stayed because Emma and Delia invited me to stay the night with them. You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all. I was thinking of taking Matesh for a man's night out."

A men's night out! He won't take Matesh to that place we went to the other day, would he? I can't let him take Matesh there.

"N-no, don't please."

"Hmm... Why not?"

I grabbed him and took him further away from everyone. "I told you last time remember? I l-like Matesh. I don't want him to go out with another girl."

"Oh right. I'm sorry, my memory is not what it used to. I tend to forget short conversations. Very well, I won't be taking him out. But may I ask, have you progressed in your relationship with him in some way?"

"Uh… n-no."

"Do you mind if we talk in private?"

"No, of course not."

I followed Victor to his office and there he sat in a couch he had near a fireplace and I sat facing him in another couch. His office is quite large and really well decorated. He served me a glass of wine. I accepted the glass since it was him who offered it to me.

"Thank you."

"So Vanessa, tell me, how's your relationship with Matesh? Last time you said you were going to be more direct with him. Were you?"

"No, I don't want our relationship to feel awkward because I want something he doesn't. Though awkwardness between us is at its limit right now."

"Why, what happened?"

"We almost had s-sex yesterday."

"Almost? Why none finished?"

"What?"

"I mean continue. Why almost?"

"I was… I don't know what happened to me. I just wanted Matesh but Matesh refused. I know that what I did was wrong. Forcing him to make love to me. But still I felt bad he refused me."

This is very personal stuff but I trust Victor. He's Matesh's longtime friend and he seems like a good person. He thought for a minute and then spoke.

"Listen Vanessa. Matesh has been through a lot of stuff. He's lost his loved ones, there was a time where he shunned himself from any kind of contact with others so that not to hurt them. I'm sure some of that way of thinking is still inside him to this day. Last time I saw him he was like that. Listen, by furthering your relationship with him you will become another one of his loved ones. In his mind when you become that, he will begin to fear that someday he will also lose you and he doesn't want that."

"Has he told you something about me? Does he also like me?"

"Matesh is not one to talk about his personal life… But I'm sure he likes your company. Perhaps someday, you'll be able to be his girlfriend. You just have to continue to be with him, slowly he will let you in. Just be patient. You have a life ahead of you. Enjoy the little moments you pass with him."

Perhaps someday I'll be able to be his girlfriend. That made me so happy! I didn't know Matesh has been through so much hardships. I'll do as Victor says and take slow steps forward to a relationship with Matesh. I'm much happier now, I understand Matesh's actions now. I asked Victor one more thing before I left.

"Victor can I ask you one last thing?"

"What is it?"

"The necklace Matesh wears, why does he keep using it if it's broken?"

"It's not broken, it's incomplete. One of his loved ones gave it to him. It's supposed to have a backstory but like I said my memory is bad. I do remember one thing; he began using it after I sent him to a mission here. Perhaps it was bought here. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity only. Well thank you for talking to me about Matesh, Victor. Should we return to the party?"

"You go ahead I have an appointment about now."

"Very well." I was at the door leaving Victor's office when an incredible gold light shined. I was going to stay and see what happened but Victor told me to close the door so I did. I stood close to the door to try and hear what was happening.

"I see Matesh is again having a good life. I'm glad."

Who is the man who's speaking? He's voice is calm and soothing. I was going to stay and hear some more but I thought twice. I shouldn't listen to private conversations. I left and returned to the party.

An hour passed and everyone was tired of partying. Some were pretty drunk so they went to sleep. Luckily Emma and Delia didn't drink too much. Emma told us to go to their room and continue having fun there.

At Delia's and Emma's room we began changing. I was a little shy just like Delia so we changed in a bathroom one by one. After that we all sat down on the floor with some pillows surrounding us. Emma had a purple nightgown which was very revealing in the chest area and only went less than halfway to her legs. Delia had a very cute pink nightdress with plenty rose ornaments. I was wearing a normal white dress for sleeping.

"So Vanessa, Delia, want to play a game?"

"Sure Emma. What's the game?"

"It's simple. We all have a turn to ask whichever person we like to choose to tell us if she's done something or are planning to, an example would be… Have you ever fought against a manfrog Vanessa? The person being asked says yes or no. There are a few rules we have to follow though. We cannot repeat the same person twice in a row. To be clear, I can't say I choose Delia two times in a row, but if you Vanessa choose her after I did it's okay for you to ask her but not me again. The second rule is if two of us want to know more details about whichever question is being asked, the person being asked has to give them. Third and last rule. Whatever questioned is being asked we all have to answer and it has to be honestly. You agree?"

The game seems okay. It'll be a good way to know more about both Delia and Emma.

"I'm fine with the rules, lets play!"

"I-I agree as well." Delia said in her shy manner.

"Very well. Since you're our guest you start Vanessa."

Hmm…. What should I ask? Oh I know!

"Emma would you date Jordan?"

"Well… I don't know. He's a little too uptight sometimes. I like people who can enjoy the moment and relax. But I would go out with him if we weren't teammates, just try him out. So I'll say yes."

Well there's no sense in telling her he likes her if she won't date him if they're still teammates. Too bad for Jordan.

"Okay who's next Emma?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mention it always goes to the right. You're next Delia."

"Y-Yes. Umm… Have you ever k-kissed a g-girl V-Vanessa?"

"No. Is it different from kissing a man?"

Emma abruptly interrupted and said. "Of course yes. A girl's lips are softer."

"Have you kissed a girl Emma?" I asked.

"Yes, but if you want to know who you'll have to ask me in your turn. Anyway my turn. Hmm… Vanessa. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Well… yes." I won't tell them with who. If they want to know they'll have to ask me.

"You're starting to learn how to play."

"My turn, let's see. Delia." As soon as I said her name Delia began to look worried. I'll ask her something that will make her even more shy. "Have you ever seen a man nude?"

"I… me… well there was this one time I-I accidently saw General Victor's pe-pe-penis. It was an accident though! I entered the bathroom when he was inside."

"Did you see it when it was really big or when it was flaccid?" Emma asked.

"Ah! I don't know!" Delia hid between all the pillows she had.

"Well it's me again. Hmm…. Vanessa what happened between Matesh and you yesterday?"

"Yesterday. I really don't want to say it. It's so embarrassing."

"Come on Vanessa you agreed to the game you have to tell us. We swear everything that's said here is confidential. And we want even the slightest detail. Right Delia?"

"Of course."

"Very well. Sigh… I'll tell you." I continued to tell them everything that happened with Matesh and me yesterday. I had to follow the rules of the game since they were following them. I told them everything! Even the slightest detail of how I felt when doing it. I feel so shy now. I finished telling them everything and their faces were weird.

"… so that's what happened."

"I-I need to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I'll be right back give me 10 minutes."

"Wait we're in the middle of a game." I said but Emma ran to the bathroom. I guess she really needed to go.

"Matesh is so lucky."

"Did you say something Delia? I couldn't hear you."

"N-No nothing."

Delia and I were talking about her transformation when Emma returned.

"Oh… that took longer than I thought. But thanks Vanessa."

"No problem we could wait. I was asking Delia about her transformation."

"Delia can do that transformation thanks to Victor. He told Delia's Master and Leader Mike about the possibility of that ability."

"Yes General Mike thought me how to do it. It's actually easier for me to transform into that form than using Lyko as a sword or making him appear. It takes much less energy from me and I can stay like that for some days."

"Can you transform now Delia. I just love how you look. It's so cute!"

"Y-yes if you l-like it so much I can."

She then transformed and those cute wolf ears and fluffy tail appeared. Oh God! I jumped at her and began squishing her. I petted her again and again and she seemed to enjoy it because her tail was moving back and forth.

It was already late so we all fell asleep. Delia told me to sleep in her bed and she curled next to me and slept just like a dog would. She's still in her transformation form so I think that's why she's doing it. She sometimes gives light kicks at the air and I just simply caress her head and that stops her.

I was asleep when I sensed someone touching me. I gently moved so not to wake Delia and checked who it was. It was Giorgio he whispered at me and I tried to keep my voice down as well.

"Hey Vanessa. Are you awake?"

"Giorgio. What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you. Let's go."

"What? Where do you want to go?"

"The Covenant don't appreciate all I've done for them. I'm quitting let's go. I don't care where as long as I'm with you."

Giorgio grabbed my arm and began dragging me with him. I tried to resist but he's stronger than I am.

"Giorgio. Wait think about this. How can you leave your friends? This isn't right."

"They're not my friends. They're ingrates. I love you and I know you love me as well."

Victor than tried to kiss me but I tried so hard to back him off. He overpowers me easily so I can't do much. He began kissing me, I don't want this.

"No, get away from me." I pushed him with all the strength I had. That was enough to back him a little. He then grabbed my hand and applied a lot of pressure on it. He was really hurting me. I did what I could and slapped him. He infuriated and tried to slap me as well. I was about to scream but Delia had woken up. She quickly attacked him and in a blink of an eye Delia had pushed him out the door and into the hallway.

Delia stood between him and I protecting me. Giorgio stood up and was very angry. He used some kind of power on Delia and she fell to the ground in pain. I tried to take her away from him but he walked closer to us. He stood in front of us when Victor appeared right beside him. He touched his shoulder and said.

"What did I tell you?"

Victor sent Giorgio through a wall with a light flick. Giorgio tried to get up between the rubble but he couldn't. Victor is truly the best. He won a fight by simply flicking a finger. Victor ordered Emma who had just woken up, to arrest Giorgio and lock him in the dungeons. Victor asked Delia and I if we needed any help with our injuries but we weren't hurt that badly. Victor asked me if I wanted to tell Matesh about this but I told him I didn't want to bother Matesh.

"Everything is solved now. I'll tell Matesh what happened tomorrow. He's resting and I don't want to bother him."

"Very well. We'll talk tomorrow."

Victor left and so did everyone who heard the ruckus. Giorgio was taken to the dungeons by Emma and soon after she arrived at the room. She walked up to her bed and fell flat on it. She was fast asleep and began snoring. I should also sleep it's really late. Delia hugged me from in front, I guess she got scared. I also hugged her and we began sleeping.

Matesh.

It was the morning of the next day and I had woken up rested. I recovered completely from yesterday. I went downstairs and began having breakfast, I grabbed some orange juice and ate some bread. It was sometime between 9 and 10, after my daily exercises, that I felt bored. Usually Vanessa is talking to me or I'm teaching her something.

"Sigh… I guess I'll go to the mansion."

I transported to the castle, there I found out what happened to Vanessa yesterday thanks to Emma. The man Giorgio lost his mind. I knew he was nothing but trouble. I would go and beat him to a pulp right now but he's in custody now. Besides Victor would not allow it. I went to the room where Vanessa was staying and knocked on the door.

Knock Knock

"W-Who is it?"

"It's Matesh. Is Vanessa inside Delia?"

The door opened and Vanessa was on the other side.

"Hi Matesh."

Vanessa greeted me like normal and I saw her face she had a slight bruise on her cheek. Emma never told me he actually hurt her. She only said he attacked Delia while trying to take Vanessa away. Now I seriously want to go and punish him. But first I need to cure Vanessa.

"Oh… what are you doing?"

I grabbed Vanessa's face and placed my hand on her cheek. Vanessa tried to move back at first but I think she understood I was trying to help her. She brought her face closer to mine, a little too much so I told her that I wouldn't be able to heal her if she got so close.

"Oh, you're curing me. Yeah I knew… sorry. I-I taught I had to get closer."

"All done. Your bruise is gone. Do you have any more injuries?"

"N-No I'm okay. Thank you Matesh."

"I came here for you. Now that the search for the culprit is over, I'll need you to continue your training."

"Yes. I haven't trained in a while. I need to get better."

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked Vanessa and Delia. Delia hid her face with a pillow and looked at me straight in the eyes. Vanessa than said.

"We still haven't eaten. We woke up a while ago. Last night was crazy."

"Yes, I know. Well, why don't we head over to the dinner table. I'll get you some food."

Vanessa and Delia followed me and sat down at the table. I went to bring them something to eat and sat beside them. I was having a conversation with them when Victor touched my shoulder.

"Matesh, good you're here. May I speak with you for a moment."

"Sure."

I stood up and followed him to his office. There we sat on his couch and we began a talking.

"What is Victor?"

"Several things. First there was an incident with Giorgio yesterday, I suppose you already know. Right?"

"Yes. Emma told me what happened."

"Okay. It seems his Sickness has increased. He's one step closer to the edge of insanity. I've reported it to his father and requested immediate help for him. Unfortunately, that will have to be until we get back to the Vatican. Which brings me to the other thing I wanted to say. There was a problem at the Vatican, some Devils have infiltrated the city and are killing plenty of people. I have been assigned by the Council to eliminate all of the Devils there. So I'll be missing for a day or two. The Council finds it better for the Pope and the Covenant to stay here. I wanted to leave Emma in charge but then I thought of you."

"Oh no. I'm sorry. You know I don't want to be part of the exorcists, less be a leader. Leave Emma as your substitute. I think she's better suited as she is part of the Covenant."

"You could be right. Some of the Covenant would have a hard time accepting you as their Leader, not being an Exorcist and being younger than they are. I guess Emma will do. She is better at following rules than giving them though. Very well. Oh and one more thing. I requested the favor you asked. Michael met with me yesterday. He said he was busy at the moment but he would bring the scriptures personally. He said he would come in three days or so."

"Thank you and thank Michael on my behave."

"Sure. There was also the matter of the concentration technique, right. I have to leave now. But I'll teach it to you when I return."

"Sure."

"Can you tell Emma to please come?"

"I will. Goodbye."

Later that day I was talking with Vanessa about what she did yesterday with Emma and Delia. She told me they played a few games and had fun with everyone in the mansion. It seems like she had a good time. I'm glad. I still felt she was a bit shy when talking to me. I remembered that I need to tell her what happened to us the other day. Her sudden urge to have sex and the reason it was caused.

I was about to show her the fruit that caused it all but someone knocked on our door. Vanessa opened and Emma came inside.

"Good afternoon. Vanessa, Matesh I was wondering if you wanted to help us prepare everything. Tomorrow's the Pope's birthday and I'm in charge of everything as the substitute Covenant Leader."

"Your the new Leader!? What happened to Victor?"

"Victor had an urgent mission to attend to, Vanessa. I was left as his substitute."

"Tomorrow's the Pope's birthday. Victor never mentioned it. But then again I doubt he can remember it." I said.

"Yeah, I asked him what to do for the party and he couldn't remember which party. Anyway will you be helping? Very important people will be arriving at the mansion tomorrow morning and everything has to be perfect and high class. I need to do a lot of things! Can you please help me?"

"Sure we'll help you out." Vanessa was excited to help out.

"Yeah, why not."

Emma told Vanessa to go and help out Delia who was buying some plates, glass cups and scented candles. Vanessa accepted, she told me she would see me later and ran off to help Delia. Emma said she wanted me to help her hunt for some animals so to have the cooks prepare them for tomorrow. I accepted and we went outside the city gates.

We were outside the city searching for some deer. Emma had given me a bow and arrows and we competed to see who could hunt more deer.

"So Matesh, I saw Vanessa and you talking normally this morning. Is your relationship with her better now? The matter you tried to tell me yesterday is it fixed?"

"Sort of. I'll fix it tonight. Did she mention something to you about me?"

"Yes. But it's a girl secret. I can't tell you."

"Can you tell me at least how she feels. Is she mad at me for what happened?"

"She's not mad. It's nothing you can't resolve by just talking to her."

"Good. Thanks Emma."

It's good to hear that. I'll definitely talk to Vanessa once we're alone. At the end of hunting we captured 7 deer. I won our little competition with 5.

"With those deer's it should be enough. You won Matesh. You'll have to think of a punishment for me. Let's go and store this meat for tomorrow. Everyone should be at the mansion by now. Oh wait, I need you to buy this bottle of wine from the big wine store on the other side of town."

"Don't you have plenty of wine in the mansion?"

"Yes but Victor asked me to buy this specific bottle from there. It's special he said. Can you buy it; I'll pay it once you're in the mansion."

"Well okay. Can you carry that on your own?"

"Yeah I'll take them by myself. Besides the mansion isn't far from here."

Liezel

I woke up from my sleep as I heard the struggle between life and death beside me. Haha, the sweet sound of the last breath. Oahhh… Who created such wonderful noises?

The sound of metal shackles dropping to the cold floor could be heard. A voice of deep anger declaring its hate upon others. A cell door opened and mine did as well.

I could feel the glaring sickened eyes staring deep into me. A breath driving its way into the sheet I held upon my body. A cold dead hand gripping my throat with strength. Haha, how exciting.

"I… should kill you. But I have something better planned. Revenge."

Matesh

I agreed to meet Emma as soon as I bought the bottle. I walked to the center of town and asked for the Wine Store. I followed the directions of an old woman and once inside the Wine Store I bought the bottle. It seems like the only special thing about the bottle is that it's very, very old and expensive.

I passed and entered my house on my way to the mansion. I grabbed some more money in case I needed it. It's already nightfall. It's about time I head over to the mansion.

I transported to the center of the mansion. There appears to be no one. I should look for Vanessa. I tried to sense Vanessa but she's not here, no one is. How strange? I stopped and concentrated on finding someone. There are people here, everyone except Vanessa. Their energy is so low. I ran towards where most of the energy came from, it was in the dungeon area.

I arrived to the door that led to the dungeons. There I saw the bodies of the Covenant and the City guards. I came closer to them and sensed that they were still alive. I quickly walked down the stairs and looked around. Everyone was in the same state. They were slowly dying. I checked the cells. Giorgio escaped he killed one of the city guards. I can't believe he'd go this far. Liezel is still in her cell, she has that sheet one of the guard's place on her so she wouldn't have to be naked, she still has the special helmet and those special cuffs. It's a good thing that between all this she didn't escape.

I transported them all to the center of the mansion and began curing them. They slowly began waking up, but none of them could move. They couldn't speak as well. I calmed everyone down and explained them what was happening to them.

"Everyone calm down. You seem to be in a shocked state. Your mind is momentarily in a locked state. You won't be able to move in a couple of hours. Can someone speak to let me know what happened exactly."

"Ma…m…"

Delia tried to speak but was unable to end the sentence. A gold necklace appeared with many jewels appeared. A tail and wolf ears appeared on her and she could finally move very slowly.

She took a deep breath and said "Vanessa… Gio-rgio took Vanessa."

"Shit! You don't know where he went?"

"I-I don't know. But wait… he spent a lot of time in the dungeons, even after attacking us... There might be something there. I-I'll go with you too look for clues."

"You can hardly move. Stay here I'll go and search for clues. I'll be right back."

I transported back to the dungeons and looked all around. I searched inside the cell where Giorgio was. There seems to be a message written in blood.

" _I'll see you at midnight in the abandoned castle Dirose, Matesh. Come alone or I'll kill Vanessa as soon as I see someone else. Let's resolve this like men."_

This man… Argh! I am seriously considering in killing him. I don't care if his father is an important exorcist, I'll still kill him.

I waited with Delia and everyone who slowly recovered but were still too weak. It was finally time to move and I was leaving when Emma told me to grab her sword. The sword my Grandfather gave to her, a sword that he infused plenty of Durandal's Holy Aura on. I took it from still slightly stiff hands and left.

The abandon Dirose castle is a really old building, probably a couple hundred years old. Is there a reason he chose that building? It's very far away from the rest of the city.

I transported to the outside of the castle. I remember it from when my brother Lydian showed me the city. I remember something else as well. Lydian said the castle has a special kind of barrier around it. "You can't use any kind of powers to get in or out, it's a very strong barrier placed by a Top Tier Sacred Gear." Could this be the reason he told me to come here?

I guess I'll find out soon. I entered the castle and began searching for Vanessa. I arrived at the Throne Room and there I saw someone sitting in the king's throne, which is now debris. A person in a complete hood that was covering her body and face.

"Haha, hello Matesh. It's not yet over between us Matesh. Let's continue our fight without distractions."

Liezel uncovered her face and took off the hood. She launched a direct attack at me which I evaded. The sword Emma gave me won't work against her explosive powers. I hid behind the enormous columns, thankfully they are thick enough to withstand several attacks.

I need to quickly think of a strategy. She continued her ferocious attacks at the column and called out to me.

"Matesh don't hide. Let's fight like last time. You know I had wet dreams of that fight. Give me another that is worth remembering."

I need to distract her. "How are you here? I saw you at your cell."

"Haha, you saw someone, Giorgio was the one to free me. He said he wanted to get revenge on you and some girl."

Damn it. I never looked if it was her. I should've gotten closer and checked. Those cuffs and helmet don't let any powers go outside the body they are put to. Which is why I couldn't sense it was someone else instead of Liezel.

"Where's Giorgio, Liezel. Tell me and I won't kill you."

"You have to win to be able to demand answers. Matesh you have no chance of getting to them before something regrettable happens, you must hurry. Haha!"

I was thinking of a strategy when one of her clones formed on the wall in front of me. The hand of the clone began to shine and I moved out of the way. I need to get to her eyes. That's the only way I can win.

I turned around and shot a ball of fire at her, but a hand appeared out of the column and made my hand explode. I looked straight at where she was and there I saw them. She had at least 50 clones watching from the walls, columns and floor. I noticed that the clones can't go back into the wall only outwards.

Shit, this will take time. I'll have to think of something. I ran to a place where she couldn't see me. I transformed into a bird and began flying towards her. Luckily for me she doesn't know I have this ability. I approached the center of all of them but I can't be sure which one the original is.

There isn't any other way of doing this; I must gouge all of their eyes at the same time. How? She'll see me attacking and will attack me with all her clones at the same time.

I now know all the places her clones are in. I quickly turned back to normal and began gouging the eyes of many of the clones. I sensed all of them ready to attack me and I transported back to the columns I was in. I looked at the clones without eyes but it seems the other clones eliminated them quickly. Liezel then created more clones to fill the room. Damn, this isn't going to work.

I'm worried about Vanessa. I can't imagine what that man is doing to her. I need to end this quickly.

"Haha, Matesh. Stop hiding attack me. Are you afraid of me killing you? Afraid of the eternal darkness?"

That's it. Darkness. Just like that time the Sickness took over me. But I have to use [Chaos Divinity] … I have to try, even if I can't control it. It's the only way to win.

Deep breath

Okay. I sat down and unlocked the first stage of [Chaos Divinity]. With that it should be enough to win. I must not fear him, if I do Chaos might awaken. I remembered the last time he did. I killed her…

No don't think of that. I must control him. Remember what Father said. I need to think of a good reason to use Chaos' power. I'm using it for Vanessa, to save her. I won't let him open more stages this time.

 **Chaos Divinity**

I can feel the incredible power. Chaos hasn't spoken. Good, I'm controlling it. I can feel the darkness that surrounds me. I began extending it, I slowly covered the holes in ceiling, the wall cracks that let in the moonlight and I covered the are the large doors that led to other rooms.

"What the hell is going on? Haha, are you doing this Matesh. You're full of tricks."

She tried to stop the darkness from spreading further but as soon as her attacks touched the darkness I created, they disappeared. Her laughing stopped and she spoke.

"What's your plan Matesh!? We both die in this place? How will you save that girl then?"

I was still controlling the darkness slowly covering everything when one of her clones appeared in front of me and shot a beam of light at me. I worried but darkness appeared in front of me and swallowed the beam and reverted it back to the clone. I subconsciously made that happen, that's good, it means I'm in control.

It took two minutes but I finally covered everything with darkness. I was certain she could not see. I need to do this quickly. I have the advantage of being able to see in the dark.

I used all the Touki I could and with it ran as fast as I could and gouged the eyes out all of them hoping that one of them was the original. I'm almost over, only two more left. I was finishing when I felt the darkness lifting. I'm losing control over it. She's about to see light again, if I would of gouge the eyes of the original the clones would have disappeared, but they haven't. One of the remaining two are the original. I can't kill the original or she won't tell me where Giorgio has Vanessa.

I threw the sword at one of the clone's leg and it passed through her leg driving the clone to the ground. I quickly transported to the other clone and drove my thumbs inside her eyes. The clones still haven't disappeared meaning it's the other one. The light shined in the room and I quickly transported to Liezel. I took the sword from her leg, closed her eyes and stabbed her in the stomach.

She spits out blood all over me and began laughing.

"Cough… ha… haha, you won. Ha… cough… or did you? You don't know, i-if Giorgio killed the … girl. Haha."

"Where are they? Tell me."

"Like I said, you won. They're in my hideout. It's a cabin, not… far from here. Northwest… It's the only cabin there. Cough… you should hurry, he might already of raped or killed her. Haha…"

"Thank you. I know you cooperated, but I can't let you use this anymore."

I placed my thumbs on her eyes and gouged them. She could recover from her wounds by making a clone and then it would all start over again. I'm running out of time. I have to hurry to the outside of the castle and look for the cabin from the skies.

I was running to the outside… but then I thought twice about leaving Liezel. She's been a horrible person but she's not deserving such an undignifying death. I turned back but it was already late.

"Goodbye Matesh. I'll enjoy the eternal darkness without you."

She turned her hand to her and made herself explode. There's no time to mourn her death now. I ran outside the castle and headed north. The north gate is just a couple dozen meters away. I transformed into an eagle and began searching for the cabin Liezel told me.

I saw a lonely cabin after a while of flying, just like Liezel said. I landed at the entrance. I got up to the door, transformed into a spider and crawled inside. Inside there wasn't much, it was a big cabin, no furniture at sight, just a small couch. Vanessa was chained to the floor and Giorgio was torturing her.

I felt immense rage when he dared hit her before my eyes. I transformed back and faced him.

"Stop right now!"

"Matesh!" Vanessa's face tried to smile but was pretty damage by his abuse. As soon as I saw her beat up face, there was nothing he could say so that I wouldn't kill him. As soon as he steps away from her I will. I can't make rash moves when he's so close to her carrying a sword.

"Matesh. You won against Liezel? All by yourself? I'm impressed. I heard you needed help last time you faced her."

"I gained extra power."

"Really… haha, so did I. You like it a gift from that crazy bitch after I freed her." He showed me a part of Liezel's armor. "It really is impressive how a small part of that armor can give you so much power."

I suddenly began feeling intense pain on my head. An excruciating pain, even more acute than last time.

Argh!

I have to ignore the pain. I tried using [Darkness Blessing] and transport next to him. But I couldn't, my Sacred Gear wouldn't work. Why?

Vanessa

"Matesh!" I said.

Matesh had finally come to rescue me from Giorgio. Thank God. I didn't know how much more torture I could resist. My body feels numb and I'm losing blood. Sob… I just want this day to end and return home with Matesh.

Matesh was faced against Giorgio when they began talking.

"Matesh. You won against Liezel? All by yourself? I'm impressed. I heard you needed help last time you faced her."

Matesh faced Liezel? Did Giorgio help her escape too?

"I gained extra power."

"Really… haha, so did I. You like it a gift from that crazy bitch after I freed her. It really is impressive how a small part of that armor can give you so much power."

Giorgio lifted his hand towards Matesh and Matesh began to be in pain. This isn't like last time he faced Giorgio. Matesh suddenly fell to the ground, he screamed. Giorgio is really hurting him. This is bad Giorgio was telling the truth. He told me earlier today he had gain incredible power.

"It's interesting how my powers increase by this tiny armor and I gain new abilities as well. Haha, you might have noticed by now but in case you haven't, you can't use your Sacred Gears. My Sacred Gear is called Pseudo Harmony, it creates intense pain in the minds of my enemies, making them unable to do anything. Of course I never had the magical power to use it to it's fullest but now. Haha well you're having a taste of it's power. Tell me how does it feel?!"

Giorgio approached Matesh and violently began kicking his head against the floor. No! No! I can't watch.

"Come on Matesh. I want to see what you can do. Haha. You're pathetic."

"Argh… stop using your Sacred Gear and I'll show you just how pathetic I am."

"Haha! I don't think so."

Giorgio continued with more ferocity his attacks. He kicked Matesh's ribs and I could hear cracks. I need to help Matesh. I need to! But I can't even make the chains budge. I can't help Matesh, which is just meters away from me. I'm useless... Sob…

I looked at him once more as he tries to stand up with all his might. He was kicked to the side by Giorgio and he continued to attack him.

"Where's the powerful Matesh everyone talks about? It's because of you I was kicked out of The Covenant. I'll enjoy beating you up and then I'll slowly kill you in front of her. Haha, after that I'll have my way with her and eventually kill her when I get bored."

Matesh wouldn't surrender. He grabbed Giorgio's leg and tried to climb up to him, Giorgio punched him in his face and began beating Matesh with his fists.

I can't bear this. Why am I so weak?! If I weren't this weak; I could help Matesh.

"Give up Matesh."

"I won't… That's not what I do…"

"Admit you will die, just like her. Look at her, she's resigned already."

"That's… not true… Vanessa, she never gives up… don't give up Vanessa, I won't…"

Matesh… he trusts in me. Sob… I need to help him; I can't let us end like this. I won't.

"Ugh… how cringe worthy."

Giorgio grabbed his sword and began cutting Matesh's leg with it. I need to do this fast!

I tried pulling from the chains as hard as I could but they're too strong but I can't give up… I need to pull…

"Argh!"

I looked behind me and Giorgio has just cut Matesh's leg in half. I can't let Matesh down! I grabbed the chains and continued pulling with all my strength. Until…

 **Divide!**

The chains got weaker and I managed to bend it a little. Just a little more…

 **Divide!**

Finally, the chains broke and I noticed the small armor I had on my arm. A Sacred Gear? I understood what I had too do with it. Like if the Sacred Gear had spoken to me.

I ran as quickly as I could and jumped at Giorgio. Knocking him over just as he noticed me.

"How the hell did you escape? …"

 **Divide!**

I felt a surge of strength going inside me. But I've used all my strength, I don't think I can stand up. I laid down on the ground as I saw Giorgio standing up. I thought my effort was useless until I saw Matesh, he was back to normal and he quickly kicked Giorgio with an incredible strength. That's the last I saw him...

I was waking up, my head rested upon Matesh's chest and he was grabbing me. My face and body feel normal again. I guess Matesh cured me while I was asleep.

"Matesh."

"Vanessa. You're finally awake. Do you feel better?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried for a minute there."

In the end he did save me. I can't express how happy I am.

"Is everything okay Vanessa? Why are you crying?"

I then hugged Matesh with all my strength and crying said. "I was just worried we would both die… Sob… I'm sorry for not helping you earlier."

Matesh grabbed my head and comforted me.

"Don't cry. I had all my trust on you. I knew you could do it. I really have to thank you Vanessa. You're the first person outside Victor or my family that's saved me. I'm usually the one saving, thank you."

"Anytime." I then hugged Matesh tighter and smiled.

"Hey look. You woke up just in time."

Matesh pointed his finger to the horizon and the sunset began. We had a perfect view of it from the outside of the cabin we were in.

Deep breath… finally an end to this long week. We can rest now. I'm so tired.

"Hey, now that you're awake. Should we start your new Sacred Gear training?"

"Nooo!"

 _ **End of Life.**_

 _ **Next Life : The Enemy Inside...**_


End file.
